


Bitter Love

by BaozisDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaozisDeer/pseuds/BaozisDeer
Summary: "I didn't know you would be as bitter as black coffee."
When a customer stepped into Minseok's café, not only his, but the life of everyone involved was bound to change. For the better?





	1. Black Coffee

It was Monday. A lovely, sunny day, few clouds are seen in the sky, even though it was still winter. Minseok was cleaning the counter until his reflection was shown in the shiny surface. He went over to the other side to roast new coffee beans. The bell above the door rang and a customer stepped in. Minseok only glanced to the side to picture the contours. Telling from the broad shoulders it was a male, pretty slim.

“Sehun, would you be so nice.” A boy with black hair, which were parted in the middle and slightly thrown back, looked at him in fatigue.

“Do I have to?” he replied with a whine. “The question should answer itself”, Minseok deadpanned. The young male sighed, taking a menu card and block and pen to take the male’s order.

“Great to be the chef”, Minseok talked to himself with a sheepish smile.

Strolling his way through the café, he finally arrived at the back seat where the new guest seated himself.

 “Must he sit this far away”, Sehun thought and dreamt of his bed that he missed so much. Shoving his thoughts aside, he looked at the customer. “May I take your order?” Sehun smiled, forming crescents with his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you give me the card first?” the customer asked a little bit confused.

Sehun felt his ears turn red and started to laugh in shame. “I’m so sorry!” he slightly bowed, “I went to sleep too late, so it’s all quite messy up there.” The black haired male made a gesture pointing to his head, offering the customer the card he had brought from the counter.

The young man with hazelnut hair took it and smiled, immediately opening it. While the customer looked into the card, Sehun eyed him more closely. His eyes were big and round, doe-like even, his lips a little bit thin. His face was round and skin smooth, reflecting the light of lamps on the ceiling. He had broad shoulders and a rather thin body structure. Still, muscles were visible. “His eyes seem so dark, they must have changed colors, because he drank too much coffee”, Sehun thought, making himself laugh and drawing the customer’s attention to him. He always had these rather weird thoughts.

“Is something the matter?” he asked with a rather serious look.

“N-no”, Sehun waved both of his hands, denying. He scratched the back of his head while turning red on his ears again.

 “Just bring me an Iced Americano, please”, the customer said all of a sudden, handing back the menu card.

Sehun nodded, daring not to say something. He returned back to the counter with fast steps.

“Don’t send me ever again”, Sehun blurted out in a quiet tone.

 Minseok turned back, holding roasted beans in a big silver bowl. “Why? You’re the only one I have.” He eyed the younger in confusion, noticing the black haired male’s ears. He smiled, a little bit laughing, too.  “Wanne tell me?” he asked, bursting out in laughter. Sehun became even redder.

“Stop laughing, you!”

“You, what?” Minseok replied still laughing.

“Just get him an Iced Americano!” Sehun slammed down the menu card, along with block and pen. “Embarrassing myself in front of such a handsome man”, Sehun whined quietly, slamming his head onto the counter.

“Hey, I just cleaned it!”

“I honestly couldn’t care less”

Minseok sighed, pinching his nose. He readied the Iced Americano, put an ice cube and a straw in it. He placed it on a silver tray and started to carry it to the customer.

To customers, Minseok always had quite a bored face, seeming not to be interested in any of them. Maybe he was born with it? Yet he always was nice and cheerful towards them, valuing every customer equally and was thankful for every single guest that ordered at his café.

He arrived at the seat, putting down the Iced Americano on a saucer. The customer with the doe-like eyes looked up to him, nearly dropping his jaw. He was amazed of the small boss’ looks. The short blond hair, shaved on some parts, the white tucked-in shirt sitting tight on him and the brown apron tied on his hips elegantly.

“Is something wrong?” Minseok asked in surprise of the young man’s look while handing him a napkin.

“N-nothing, I just didn’t know that such handsome people are working here. The guy from before was remarkable, too”, the customer explained himself.

“Oh, okay”, Minseok replied untouched of his words, ready to leave.

“W-wait!” the young man nearly yelled, “May I know your names?”

Minseok turned himself around, eyeing the brown haired male. “Since I’m the head of this café, you should find out my name by walking out. And the fresh meat half-lying on my counter is Sehun” Minseok replied without moving a muscle in his face and took a step towards the counter again. Fresh meat though wasn’t the correct way to address Sehun. He’s been with the little blond for quite a while now and helps out well in the café. When it comes to coffee on the other hand, Minseok rather doesn’t mention his abilities.

“I-I’m Luhan, just to be polite!”

Minseok hummed in response, walking away after he slightly bowed.

He made his way past Sehun, hitting his back lightly. The black haired boy rose from his embarrassment slumber and looked up.

“He said you’re handsome”, the small boss mentioned uninterested. Sehun bloomed like a flower hearing this, making his jaw drop and sitting straighter than his sexuality.

“You’re for real right now, aren’t you?”

“Sure I am. His name is Luhan.”

Sehun’s heart started to beat faster. “Is he Korean? The name sounds unfamiliar”, Sehun pointed out.

“Go ask him yourself”, Minseok said blankly, roasting beans anew.

“May I?”

Minseok only pointed to the clock.

“Oh! I have a break now”, Sehun got up rapidly, throwing his apron behind the counter.

“I won’t be picking this up”, Minseok remarked.

“I know, I know”, the young boy waved him off, already on his way back to the customer. He was going to neither.

His steps became faster the closer he came. “Uhm…” Sehun started off “may I sit with you?”

Hearing this surprised the customer, who merely finished the half of his Iced Americano.”Sure.” The brown haired male pointed to the seat opposed to him.

Sehun sat down, crossing his legs, unlike the other male in front of him whose legs were spread wide open. “Not in that way, Sehun!” he mumbled, trying to focus on the other’s face.  

“Did you say something?” the other male asked, tilting his head to the right side.

 “N-no. May I ask where you’re from?” Sehun tried to blow away the attention to his mumbling.“

 “I’m from China, but live here for quite a long time now”, the young male explained. “So, what’s your name?” Luhan asked him with an unknowing look.

“S-sehun”, the young boy stuttered a bit.

Luhan reached out his hand, shaking the one of the other. “I’m Luhan”, he smiled softly, representing heaven on Earth.

“I kn – “, Sehun held his mouth shut and coughed. “I mean, pleased to meet you”, he saved himself. Luhan only chuckled.

 Sehun’s interest in the other male became bigger and bigger the more he talked to him.

Time started to pass, the Americano to empty itself and Sehun became incredibly quickly comfortable around Luhan. He glanced at the clock above the counter.

“Oh, my break is over!” Sehun exclaimed, surprised by how fast the time went by.

 Luhan eyed him in surprise. “You were on a break that long?”

“Y-yeah, in return I work longer than Minseok”, the black haired boy explained, laughing sheepishly.

 “Minseok?” Luhan looked surprised.

“Oh, that’s the small man, who brought you the Americano.” He pointed to the empty glass, held by Luhan.

“So that’s his name…” the brown haired male spoke to himself quietly.

“Hm?” Sehun hummed in question.

“Oh, nothing!” Luhan waved him off. “You should better get to work now!”

“You’re right” With that, Sehun stood up, and started to walk towards the counter. “Before I forget it, stretch out your arm.” He held in and asked Luhan.

In confusion, he still pulled his sleeve up. The young boy pulled out a black pen, writing down digits on Luhan’s arm.

“My cell phone number, so we can stay in contact.” Sehun gestured a phone, turned around and held his hands in front of his face since it might become too red and made his way behind the counter. Luhan only looked down on his arm.

“Better than nothing, right, Luhan?” He stood up, leaving the exact amount of money on the desk. With one last glare to the blond small boss cleaning the counter he pressed down the handle, leaving the café with bells ringing.

☕☕☕☕☕

“Yes, you now told me a hundred times!“ Minseok nearly yelled in the hall while checking his mailbox.

“But he is so handsome!” Sehun drooled on the other line of the phone.

“Listen, you better work, because we had time to chit chat just half an hour ago.” Minseok put on a serious tone, making Sehun probably flinch a bit.

“But, I only have you as a friend…” Sehun’s voice lowered itself.

Minseok sighed, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall near the staircase. “Fine. I’ll listen to you, but let me at least get home and rest for a short while”, Minseok suggested in defeat.

“Thank you, Minnie!”

“Don’t you call me that again.”

Sehun immediately fell silent.

Minseok walked up the stairs to his apartment, searching for the keys in his bag, which was swung over his shoulder. “Sehun, I will hang up now. Don’t forget to always roast beans and take someone’s order _after_ you handed them the card.” The little blond let out a light chuckle.

“Ye, ye, I won’t forget. How long will you be making fun of it?”

“Probably until you die.”

“I hate you”, Sehun replied blankly.

“I will call you later.”

 Without waiting for Sehun’s reply, he hung up, fished his keys out of his bag and stuck it into the keyhole.

He sniffed a little bit and his nose made contact with a familiar smell. The lady next door made these delicious chocolate chip cookies again. Perhaps he will be lucky again and she will bring some over, since there are too many left over.

While dreaming of the cookies, he entered his apartment. He closed the door behind him, putting down his bag next to it and hanging up his light coat on a hook. He nearly threw his shoes through the corridor and also took his pink piglet sock off.

“Finally home”, he said in relieve while walking into the living room. He let himself fall onto the sofa. It was cozy and Minseok didn’t want to let go. Spend his life here on the cold leather and beneath a pile of fluffy pillows embellishing his sofa.

He looked up with his left eye to the clock above his TV.

 “18:43…” he mumbled into a pillow.

No time for cooking, he will just order a pizza.

He pushed himself up, walking straight to the phone on his desk. He seated himself in front of his PC, looking at his reflection while dialing the number of the pizza shop he first caught eye of on the pile of prospects, which were scattered on the floor.

“When did this room become so messy?” Minseok wondered while waiting for a worker to pick up the phone.

In the meantime he stood up, stretching his right leg and placing it down again.

Finally he heard some noise.

“Willy’s Weiner Pizzas, may I take your order?”

Minseok lightly chuckled hearing the name, nonetheless he ordered a midsized Hawaii Pizza.

“Our delivery boy will be there in about 45 minutes”, the woman said with a hearable smile and hung up after Minseok thanked her.

“45 minutes…what to do now?” he started to ask himself, looking around the dimmed room.

His sofa always caught his eye and so he decided to take a fast nap.

He dragged his bed’s blanket into the living room and threw it, along with him, onto the sofa.

Minseok closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. It all became dark, but soon he was ripped out of it.

He looked around, his vision blurry from sleep and fatigue. He saw someone standing in front of him. The person was waving his hand repeatedly. Minseok blinked and rubbed his eyes until he could see clearly again. The person was quite familiar, but the bigger question was, who is this and how did they come into here?

“Hello? Are you there?” the doe-eyed person said in a soft tone.

Now Minseok recognized this young man. It was the customer from before, the one who wanted to know his and Sehun’s name.

“For hell’s sake, what are you doing here? Are you into breaking into other’s apartments?” The little blond put on a serious tone, making the other one startled.

“N-no, it’s not what it – “

Minseok cut him off and immediately stood up.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not what it looks like, that’s what they always say.”

 Luhan backed off, bumping the small desk behind him a bit.

“I-I was only – “, he stuttered.

“You were only _what_?”

Minseok now looked him dead serious into the eyes, putting on an angry expression.

“I’m delivering your pizza…”

 After hearing that, Minseok’s expression fell in surprise. He eyed Luhan from head to toe, noticing his work uniform that clearly said “Willy’s Weiner Pizzas”.

“Fuck…” he only brought out.

Without any further words, Luhan got the pizza from outside the door, placing it on the small desk he just bumped into slightly.

“You left the door open, so I just came in to wake you up and I-I’m so sorry.”

Minseok only hummed.

“The money for the pizza is lying there.” He pointed at the desk behind him. “Just take it and leave.”

Minseok sat down, putting his foot on his knee. The young man with hazelnut-like hair quietly took his money and left, closing the door behind him without a single tone. Minseok only huffed, taking a slice of pizza. He felt a little bit guilty, but slammed it out of his head with every slice. The little blond thought it was Luhan’s own fault. He should have known what happens when he walks in just like that.

 Minseok turned on the TV, sapping through until he found something bearable to watch.

Even though it was past 7, his phone rang, showing Sehun’s ID lighting up on the screen. Minseok swiped to the side, picking up the call.

“What’s it?” he started off.

 “Luhan isn’t answering me for 15 minutes now!”

 Minseok wanted to slap the slice of pizza in his hand against his forehead. 

“You literally just met him today”, he said in a blank tone, slightly dumbfounded of how serious Sehun was. “Well, actually, it could have been me”, Minseok started to explain.

“...What do you mean by that.” Sehun raised his voice, sounding more serious.

 “Hey, hey now, stay calm. He just happened to step into my house, waking me up”, Minseok proceeded.

 “Since when does he know where you live?”, Sehun snapped.

“He brought my pizza. He’s a delivery guy. He was trying to wake me up and do his job, but I thought he broke into my house”, the little blond explained, not moving any muscle on his face.

“Well, okay…did you at least apologize?”

 “You know me” Minseok seemed untouched by the events.

“I can’t believe you, Seok.”

“You better do”, he deadpanned.

☕☕☕☕☕

A loud noise echoed through Minseok’s bedroom. He stood up straight, startled due to being ripped out of his dream. He looked to his right; his alarm signalized it was time to get up. He pressed down the button to make it go silent.

“5 o’clock…” he sighed and swung his legs to the side. The young blond stayed put for some minutes, staring into the void. Either way, he had to open his café at 6 and let in the first customers at 6.30. Eventually he stood up to wash up in the bathroom. His hair was messy and pointed in every possible direction. He still had time to take a shower, so he did. It refreshed him and his muscles became more relaxed after the warm water flowed over his body.

Minseok took his hair dryer that was hanging at the right side of his mirror. He put it on maximum so his hair would be dry faster. Only after his hair wasn’t wet anymore and didn’t look like it was electrified, he took a towel to dry himself.

Afterwards the small blonde went back to his bedroom to first grab some underwear. He striped it over, it sat tight. He proceeded with putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt. He had tons of them, since they are his work uniform. He stuffed it into his pants, tightening them with a belt made from leather. Minseok then stretched his back shortly.

“No need to eat now, I can do it in the café anyways”, he mumbled.

He made his way to the corridor, picking up the bag next to his door and fishing his keys out of the bowl behind him, which was standing on a small dresser.

The little blond jumped into his coat, buttoning it up how far he could.

He left his apartment, locking it twice before strolling downstairs.

Minseok needed half an hour approximately to reach his café, but for him, it seemed like forever.

It was really cold and still dark.

Since he didn’t manage to buy any gloves, he stuffed his small hands into the pockets that were on each side of the coat. They provided warmth and a more cozy feeling while nearly running towards the café. Reaching it felt like winning an Oscar. Well, he actually deserved one for always coming here in the cold, Minseok thought.

He opened the door and immediately turned on the heat.

The little blond put down the jacket in the small room next to the counter along with his bag. He tied his apron around his waist and started to clean the tables, afterwards roasting beans, refilling milk and checking the tables for enough sugar and napkins.

He looked at the clock.

“6.25, time to start the day.” He lightly smiled and put up the roller blinds.

The sun slowly rose and sunrays made their way through the big windows.

Finally he turned the sign on the door to “OPENED” and few minutes later, the first customers stepped in. Minseok greeted them politely.

☕☕☕☕☕

The sun rose, painting the sky in reds and oranges. Sunrays were slowly touching Sehun’s face. He opened his eyes slightly, glancing at the clock next to him. It was 6.34 and he soon had to be at the café. He rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other was searching for his phone on his desk. As he finally could get hold of it, he rolled to the side facing the wall. He lighted up the screen, unlocked his phone and opened the chat with Luhan on KakaoTalk.

**_Me_ **

_How are you dear? ^^_

**_Hannie_ ** **_（_ ** **_>_ ** **_∀_ ** **_<_ ** **_）_ **

_Good morning! I’m tired, what about you?_

**_Me_ **

_I’m great! u3u_

_Will you come by later?_

**_Hannie_ ** **_（_ ** **_>_ ** **_∀_ ** **_<_ ** **_）_ **

_Sure! Let me get ready for work. See you in the café then!_

 

Sehun smiled, lightly pressing the top of his phone against his lips. His heart was racing and his belly nearly bursting.

He locked his phone again, putting it back on the desk.

He stood up and took a shower immediately.

Since he lets his hair dry without a hair dryer, he decides to make breakfast. The young boy keeps it simple and makes French Toast.

While eating, he pictures himself in various situations with him and his new love.

“Still, Sehun, is one day not a bit fast?”he asked himself, questioning his feelings. “Well, feelings are feelings, aren’t they?” he stated.

He got up, leaving his plate behind. “I can do this later”

Sehun packed his things and dressed himself in a thick jacket. His phone he just put into his pocket suddenly vibrated.

 

**_Minnie Hyung_ ** **_(_ ** **_◕_ ** **_ᴥ_ ** **_◕_ ** **_)_ **

_Better take a scarf and gloves, it’s colder than yesterday. Don’t make the same mistake as me._

**_Me_ **

_But…the sun’s out?????_

**_Minnie Hyung_ ** **_(_ ** **_◕_ ** **_ᴥ_ ** **_◕_ ** **_)_ **

_Do you think I’m blind?_

**_Me_ **

_That’s not what I exactly meant._

**_Minnie Hyung_ ** **_(_ ** **_◕_ ** **_ᴥ_ ** **_◕_ ** **_)_ **

_Get your ass moving._

**_Me_ **

_Ye, ye, stay calm._ _(ˇ_ _⊖_ _ˇ)_

 

As his Hyung suggested, he took a scarf and swung it around his neck and shoved his hands inside a pair of gloves.

Sehun was all excited for today. He would be seeing Luhan again. He liked the thought of talking to him and looking into his eyes. He could melt on spot, but he got out of his apartment and walked straight to the café. 


	2. Café Macchiato

"You're late", Minseok brought up as Sehun stepped into the café.

"I got carried away... a bit", the young boy simply replied, going ahead to change into his work uniform.

Compared to Minseok, he never wore it before entering the café. Feels like the little boss would always wear this attire. Sehun rarely sees him in different clothes. Once in a pullover and blue jeans when they met up for a drink at his apartment.

Minseok looks mature and manly in his work uniform, but in reality he dresses like a child. His sweaters are oversized and colorful; his pants always skinny and tightened with a belt around his waist, his socks often have a pattern consisting of Disney characters or circles and squares. Not to forget his shoes. They seem like children size, since his feet are rather small and are always in a color that draws attention for sure.

Looking at café Minseok and normal Minseok, there are too different worlds between them. Well, his personality only makes slight changes, for people not close to him unnoticeable.

While Minseok was roasting beans, again – does he ever stop? – Sehun changed, covering himself in the same clothes as his boss. But he kept the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned; he didn't like it too tight around his neck.

He strolled out, leaving his bag behind and immediately half-lying on the counter again.

 "You just came, what is it now that makes you lie down all of a sudden?" The little blond got slightly annoyed, but still kept his tone calm, so Sehun tells him.

Minseok tried to keep his not-promise to listen to him. He said so to himself. Sehun had no one else to talk to and also they kind of have built a friendship since Sehun is working here.

Actually, Minseok was never as nice to anyone else as to Sehun. When the young boy walked in, all broken and blank, Minseok couldn't say no. He somehow knew how he felt. To open his own café was hard to achieve and only has success, because he either is a damn good barista or is lucky as no one else is.

 The little blond got carried away, he noticed Sehun suddenly speaking up. "You know...Luhan is coming by again."

"The thief?”  Minseok huffed.

"Don't call him that!" Sehun suddenly blurted out.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it", Minseok said after he finally finished roasting beans, holding them in a big silver bowl again. "Go on", Sehun's boss suggested.

"Fine... The thing is, I don't know how to approach him again. Did you see my face after writing down my number on his arm? Side note that he has extremely soft skin", the black haired male explained.

"Well, what did you plan on doing?" Minseok asked, making eye contact with him as he eventually sat up straighter, but still with a buckle and looking like he is merging with the counter.

"I don't really know..." Sehun paused for a moment. "The only thing I thought of is simply sitting with him again. Perhaps I'll take something to drink this time, too."

"So why don't you do it then?" Minseok simply replied, glaring at the customers, who were waiting to get a card.

Yes, why doesn't he simply do that? Sehun asked himself. "You know, I will just do it", he exclaimed.

"See, it wasn't that hard", Minseok smiled.

"Oh, what a rare event", Sehun mentioned.

"Huh?"

"You rarely smile towards me, only to yourself", the young boy remarked. "It's fine, no need to reply!" he waved him off, collecting menu cards and heading for the waiting customers.

 Minseok eyed his silvery reflection on the coffee machine. Does he smile that rarely? He shook his head, starting to clean the counter.

☕☕☕☕☕

It was around noon when Sehun finally could rest. He sat down near the counter, melting onto the chair, maybe fusing with it.

"You barely even worked, what are you exhausted about?" Minseok asked as he came back with a silver tray full of empty glasses and cups.

Sehun was always amazed by Minseok's talent to carry around so much on a single tray.

"I've walked from one spot to the other, my feet are hurting", the young boy whined.

"You're doing this every day and never were that exhausted after it."

Sehun only sighed. The little blond placed down the tray, looking at Sehun in worry. Minseok shocked himself slightly. It's now quite long ago he last worried about someone. Or did he always without noticing?

"Is it still about Luhan?" he finally asked. Sehun only hummed. "Explain. What is it?"

"You know", Sehun started. "What if he doesn't like me? I know, it's only the second day knowing him, but I never felt such affection towards a person. Well, next to you, but these are two different things."

Minseok leaned against the counter, his hips not even reaching the edge. "I get your point, but try to not worry too much just now. It's all not written yet. Be yourself, because when I can like you, he will, too", he smiled towards Sehun lightly. There was it again. The smile Minseok rarely gave to someone.

 The young boy looked at his tiny boss, only smiling. He huffed shortly.

"What do you mean with 'when I can like you', huh?" Sehun teased in curiosity.

"To be honest, I didn't like you that much when we first met, but you had your charms that made me think otherwise", he laughed. “It didn’t even take long for them to embrace me.”

"So, why give me the job then?" the young boy replied. He didn't take it as bad what Minseok told him, he was glad and joked around with him.

"I don't really know myself. But better be grateful, because where would you be without me?"

He had a point. Where would Sehun be now without him?

Minseok's smile faded, looking around the café – more customers waiting. He sighed and put down the glasses and cups off the tray. "I know you have a break, but could you just wash them while I go around taking orders?"

Sehun only smiled, defusing with the chair.

"Thanks", the little blond replied. He picked up the tray, placing several menu cards on them. He never had so many visitors at the same time.

While the other served the customers, Sehun finished cleaning the things his boss asked him to.

His eyes were slowly closing, so he went to the room he changed this morning, seating himself on the only chair that was there, dozing off with the time.

Minseok noticed Sehun's disappearance. Usually he would be with him, talking, whining or complaining. His worries were blown away as he saw him in the room, sleeping like a baby. The cold light from outside made him look slightly blue in the face. Since the room had no heater, he placed a thin blanket over him, putting it tight around the young boy. Sehun responded with movements that seemed like he would get more comfortable, feeling the warmth. Silently the small blond left, going straight back to work.

 It didn't take long for the customers to reduce, since lunch break was over for most of the companies. It was around half past 2 now. The little blond was cleaning the counter and roasting beans – again. Suddenly an oddly familiar person stepped in. He didn't take a seat; he looked around, through the whole café, also standing on his toes to look behind the glass cabinets on the counter. Was he searching for someone?

The person approached the counter, looking at Minseok. Both made eye contact as he came closer. "Uhm...Minseok?" the hazelnut haired person started off, looking rather shy, scared or even startled? The other couldn't read his expression.

"Yes?" the little blond simply replied.

"I know you might not like me –"

"Why should that be?" he cut him off.

"Don't you recognize me?” the doe-eyed person asked in surprise.

The little blond tilted his head to the right, which seemed pretty cute to the person in front of him.

"Might the information help you that I'm looking for Sehun?" he asked. Whether Minseok was playing tricks on him?

Now the little blond recognized him. It’s now the second time he forgot how he looked like. And Minseok felt slightly uncomfortable about his behavior. Only now he realized his flaws with the time.

“Oh…yes, I do now”, he said monotone, looking down and proceeding to clean the counter. “He’s sleeping, so just wait until he wakes up or his break is over and one of us has to wake him up. I prefer myself to do so”, Minseok explained.

Luhan only nodded, playing with his hands. It’s not common for Luhan to behave like this, he thought to himself, but it was better to be reserved around the other. Well, that was at least what he was convinced of.

The young man sat down where he and Sehun sat the last time. He liked this place, especially because the big window was right next to him.

Minseok eyed him from afar. He must take his order, mustn’t he? So he picked up menu card, pen and block and walked towards him.

“Well, may I take you order then?” the little boss sighed, handing him the card.

Luhan declined the offer of the menu card. “I already know what I want.”

“And that would be?” Minseok readied block and pen.

Now Luhan had two options. The first one: ordering an Iced Americano like he did last time or the second one: looking into Minseok’s eyes and saying “you”. The downsides of the last option: the place was too public, the other  probably didn’t like him, Luhan knew too less about him and he couldn’t expose his “likings” in front of him. Not yet. So he sticked with option one.

“Noted”, Minseok only replied.

The little blond walked back behind the counter, preparing the brown haired’s order. He started to think about him. He really couldn’t make out how he felt about him. He wasn’t even mad about him acting so carelessly when Luhan stepped into his apartment just like that. It was just…he couldn’t describe it. Minseok only wanted to keep distance to him and that was pretty odd. Odd in a way where Minseok couldn’t even understand himself. But talking to him once seemed right to him. For Sehun’s sake, he thought. He would see the other around more often now, so he has to get used to him. Somehow. Just keeping good terms.

The little blond sighed and picked up the Iced Americano. As he placed it down in front of Luhan, he seated himself opposite to him.

“Listen…” he started off. The doe-like eyes in front of him became bigger and the smooth, pale skin a little redder. “I don’t hate you, not at all. And I’m not mad you just stepped into my apartment. I should apologize for that, too. I will try to get used to you. And…let me say…not be like _this_ anymore. Well, at least not that often”, Minseok told him.

Luhan didn’t know what to say. Still, he was rather happy to hear such words.“So, I can act comfortably around you?”, he asked.

“Yes.”

Luhan lightly smiled, which hit the little blond like a truck. Sehun may or may not have told him that he smiles like an angel, but what he saw was Heaven itself. He stared for a solid minute at the other’s smile, but shook his head to come to his senses again.

“Thank you”, Luhan said. Seems like he didn’t notice Minseok’s staring.

“There’s no need to”, the little blond waved him off.

He did this for Sehun. He did this, so there won’t be complications when he invites him. So he can listen to the younger when Luhan worries him. So Minseok can watch over the little boy.

“Allow me one question”, Luhan suddenly spoke up.

“Go for it.”

“Why the sudden change of mind?”

Now Minseok had no clue what to answer. He couldn’t just say it was for Sehun, couldn’t he? Or…could he? He bit down on his lip, thinking for an answer. But he didn’t find one. So he went with an I-don’t-know-myself-but-please-stop-asking-questions-like-this, which Luhan answered only with a smile. This particular smile.

“I have to get back to work again. If you need anything, just ask”, the little blond mentionend.

Luhan smiled – _again_. What was it that he had to smile so much about suddenly? Well, for Luhan, the answer was clear.

☕☕☕☕☕

Time was passing rather quickly now. It’s 3 months ago that Luhan met Sehun, well and Minseok. Both Luhan and Sehun met up every day, except for Sundays. The little blond wasn’t included yet. He wanted to let them be alone on their “dates” – the little blond liked to call their meetings.

As for Luhan and Minseok, nothing changed. They only greet each other properly now, but never really talked with each other. The little blond was fine with it, but still found it odd how he stayed away from Luhan.

Today was 25th of March and this meant one thing: tomorrow would be Minseok’s birthday. Sehun often asked him what he wanted for his birthday, but he only replied with “nothing” and went off. But Sehun couldn’t come with “nothing” to him on his birthday, so he called Luhan for help.

“So, if I get this right, you’re buying a present for him _one day_ before his birthday?” the young male asked in confusion.

“Yes, why?”

“Sometimes, you’re unbelievable.” Luhan shook his head on the other line.

“Will you help me out or won’t you?” the black haired boy asked, pouting.

The other sighed, not being able to resist. “I will pick you up in 15 minutes.”

Sehun only smiled, getting excited. He always felt like this when he meets Luhan. But today, he has to focus on the present.

It didn’t even feel like 15 minutes have passed and Luhan rang Sehun’s apartment bell. The young boy opened it, already prepared to go out.

“It’s rather cold, you should better put on a scarf”, Luhan suggested as he saw how lightly Sehun was dressed.

“I forgot mine at your place yesterday.”

“Well…then have mine.” Luhan drew the young boy closer, taking off his own scarf and putting it around Sehun’s neck carefully. He smiled and looked into his eyes as he finished. Sehun’s were sparkling, but the only thing he could bring himself to do was to blush and look down, avoiding another gaze of his friend.

The young boy shook his head and pushed the other forward. "Let's go", he said as he closed the door behind him.

They went downstairs, turning right to go to the station.

"So, what are you planning on getting him?" Luhan asked.

"I'm not sure..." The young boy snuggled into the scarf given to him. It smelt like lilies to him. As if he was lying in a field full of them. Violet, yellow, pink, white, all the colors bloomed and shined powerfully. They embraced Sehun, the scent making him melt.

"What do you mean you don't know? First you go shopping one day before and now you don't even know what to buy?" Luhan lightly scolded.

"Hey, don't be like this! That's why I took you with me!" Sehun tried to defend himself.

"Me, the person, who knows Minseok the least", the doe eyed applauded.

The young boy only pouted, punching his friend's arm lightly. "Will you get him something?" Sehun eventually asked as they got on the train.

"I already did."

"What?" Sehun blurted out. It drew attention to him. Some people put on an annoyed expression. The black haired noticed and slightly bowed to every possible direction. He then turned around to the chuckling Luhan again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked", the other shrugged.

“I thought you didn’t know him well?” the young boy then exclaimed.

“I trust my gut feeling here”, the older one simply replied.

Sehun was slightly mad, but not for long. The next time he looked into the doe-like eyes, he just couldn't be anymore.

After 5 stops they got off, reaching Seoul's heart, its core. Everywhere one looked shops, restaurants, jewelleries and much more were visible. The streets were filled with the smell of crêpe's, kimchi and tteokbokki. Both inhaled the scents they found and exhaled in satisfaction.

They rarely come here, only for important things. Well, Sehun at least. Luhan's job as delivery boy took him everywhere. Still, he never noticed everything this city had to offer; the little things people tend to overlook, like the smells.

"Let's not get carried away", Sehun spoke up. He pulled on Luhan's arm, guiding him over the road and heading for the big shopping center on the next corner.

"Do you think of something like clothes?" the doe-eyed asked as they were walking.

"This, too, yes. I saw this cute sweater plastered in little coffee cups", the other explained. The sweater he was talking about really was the right thing for Minseok. It had a dark blue base and had different types of coffee and cups all over. "He will look cute in it, trust me."

"I thought you don't have a plan?" Luhan pointed out.

"I hadn't, I just recalled that this sweater exists", Sehun shrugged.

When they stepped it in, their hair was blown back by the strong wind coming out of the cooler. The young boy nearly ripped his head off with throwing it down too fast.

"This always happens!" he exclaimed while rubbing his eyes. The wind blew directly into them.

 "Come on now, it's not like you will die." Luhan pulled him in.

In a shopping center, there were only a few places where one could stand, so they have to keep moving until they reach one of these zones, the place around a restaurant or a café for example. But they didn't plan to get some food or grab a drink; they were here for the sweater.

"Do you also recall where you saw the sweater?" Luhan asked the young boy next to him, who was still fighting with his vision. He still wiped over his eyes trying to stop them to water.

"Yes, over there." He pointed to a shop one-eyed. Its name was glowing and sparkling in neon colors, drawing attention. It changed its colors with the time. From blue to red to pink to violet and turquoise. It was a wide variety of colors.

"Let's go then", the brown haired said.

They reached the shop after fighting through the moving crowd and immediately went for the right section. Sehun though got desperate when he couldn't find the sweater. It had been there some months ago! Yes, some months. November to be exact. As the young boy told this to his friend, he was done with him again, pulling things like this.

Suddenly Sehun stood in the middle of the shop, looking in one single direction.

"Is something wrong?" Luhan waved in front of the youngster's eyes. The young boy only lifted his arm, pointing somewhere. He looked like he saw the new issue of "Men's World" that he waited for so long now.

The young boy spoke up : "There."

Now Luhan was defeated, struck down, he couldn't believe it. They both saw the sweater – and it was the last one. Sehun eyed the surroundings. A young man made his way to it, looking like he wants to buy it.

"Run!" Sehun shouted. But before Luhan could react, the young boy literally leaped his way to the shelf the sweater was lying in. Unfortunately, both he and the stranger grabbed the sweater and pulled it to them at the same time.

 They were first looking down to the sweater, slowly wandering up until their eyes met. The doe eyed only could observe from afar. It was like watching a competition when they started to pull it from one side to the other repeatedly.

"I grabbed it first!" Sehun exclaimed.

"In your dreams!" the stranger replied, crunching his teeth.

He was small, only reaching to the boy’s shoulders. He could throw him over, but the gaze he gave him was devilish.

"I really need this sweater!" Sehun pulled and pulled.

The young stranger though didn't let go. Until a voice reached his ears. "Kyungsoo!" it came from afar. Kyungsoo immediately let go and turned around with wide eyes. Sehun fell on his butt.

 "Gotcha!" he yelled in victory.

Another man, not even 20, came towards them. He had a pretty serious expression. "Why do you always have to start shit when we're shopping?"

"I had the sweater first. You have to believe me Jongin!" Kyungsoo defended himself.

Jongin eyed Sehun, who was still sitting on the ground celebrating his victory.

"I'm sorry for my boyfriend", he sighed. Kyungsoo only pouted. _He_ wanted this sweater, _he, he, he_.

 "It's alright", the young boy replied softly.

Jongin ran through his parted hair, which was immediately falling back in place again.

While both of them proceeded to argue a little further, Sehun excused himself. He waved with the sweater in his hands, gesturing his victory and defeating the evil. Not at moonlight, but he still did.

"You are unbelievable." was the first thing Luhan said.

"That's what you like about me." The young boy only smiled.

"That's true though", the other agreed.

Sehun looked behind for the last time again, eyeing Jongin and Kyungsoo still arguing about the smaller one's behavior. It was something along the lines of "You know I love you, but you cannot always pull shit like this" and "It wasn't me this time". Also he heard Jongin asking him about the time in Jeju in a restaurant, which Kyungsoo replied to with "You know this bitch had it coming!" Sehun shivered, not wanting to hear any more. Finally they paid for the sweater and could leave.

"Thank you for enduring this", the young boy said, taking Luhan's left hand softly. The brown haired man looked down in surprise, but only answered with one of his angelic smiles and stroked the other's hand with his thumb lightly.

☕☕☕☕☕

Minseok was cleaning the counter. Next to him Sehun, half asleep.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" the little blond asked him with a worried voice.

"No. Not really", the younger one replied, spacing off.

"Is it about Luhan?"

Sehun trembled as he heard the name. He was completely pale, his lips dry and bluish, he was freezing. His whole body was shaking and his eyes red. He wasn’t able to keep them open for long.

Something seemed odd to Minseok. He stopped wiping the surface and approached his younger friend with short steps. His hands were going near Sehun's shoulders, but stopped as he whined out.

"Please, don't touch me!" the black haired pleaded. "I just cannot do this anymore!" Tears were slowly flowing down his cheeks. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, his arms hurting from all the bruises.

"Sehun, wha – what happened?" Minseok was confused. When did all of this happen? But before he could get to know more, Sehun ran off. Out of the shop. Trying to cross the road, but he was too exhausted and collapsed midway.

Minseok's eyes were filling with fear as he saw a truck approaching. It didn't slow down, it sped up. The little blond ran as fast as he could, but before he reached the road he could only hear bones cracking. No screams, no cries, just the sound of something breaking in half neatly. Minseok sank down to his knees, his eyes in shock and fear, on the edge of tears. There was his friend lying – dead. The truck driver didn't even notice, he just drove off.

The little blond could only bring himself to scream, crawling up to his friend. He held him in his arms, caressing his cheek. Despite being driven over, he still looked like nothing happened, beautiful as ever. Minseok stroked his friend's lips, gently touching them, tears dropping on his face.

"Hey, come now. You cannot do this on my birthday. You cannot. I know you have something planned like you always do, I know it. Come on." Minseok shook him lightly, hoping there was still life in him.

It was too fast, everything, starting from the beginning. It was like closing his eyes and opening them again.

He hugged his friend tighter, their foreheads touching. Minseok only cried and screamed, but no one seemed to notice. Everything was quiet, the streets empty, screams echoing.

He then sat up straight, panting. Sweat was flowing over his body, bed sheets and pillows soaked wet. The little blond looked around in panic. He was in his room.

Minseok was confused, still panicking. He reached for his phone on the little desk next to him, immediately opening the chat with Sehun.

**_Me_ **

_Are you okay????_

No reply, even though the other answers quickly.

Minseok was trembling, his stomach curling up inside in worry. He reached the point where he really cared for a person and wanted to protect them, at all cost.

It took the little blond several hours to recover from the shock he was in and to realize he dreamt it all. He always would start sweating when he wasn't distracted from his thoughts.

Around afternoon, past 8pm, Sehun finally texted back.

**_Little Brat_ **

_I am. Why're ya asking? I'm comin' around btw. u3u_

As the little blond heard his phone vibrating, he jumped off his sofa, sprinting to the desk behind him. His heart was racing, pounding to his rib cage. As he read the message, everything calmed down. He was glad, so, so glad.

**_Me_ **

_Yes, come by please. And hurry._

 The little blond sank into the chair, exhaling all his worries.

"It really was a dream. It really was." Minseok looked up, wiping away the tears he just shed.

It was around 9 when Sehun arrived in one piece and unharmed. As the little blond opened the door, he was surprised by a little package and a black haired male holding it.

"Happy Birthday Min – " Before Sehun's words could be spoken, he was pulled into a tight hug. "That's unusual", the younger one remarked.

"Shut up", Minseok sniffled and buried his face in his friend's chest. "I've never been so glad to see you in a whole."

"So you can chop me into two yourself?" Sehun asked jokingly.

"Probably", the little blond replied while smiling at him. He then let off of him, took the present and guided Sehun to the sofa.

"You really brought me something." Minseok sat down next to Sehun.

"Come on, open it! I fought for this!" _Literally_.

The little one did as he was told, finding a box beneath the blue paper with little cupcakes on it. He opened it, a sweater staring at him. Minseok made a weird expression.

"Don't you...like it?" Sehun asked him, thinking he made a mistake.

"I love it." The little blond turned to his friend, smiling brightly. He knew that not only it felt good when he smiled, he also knew that Sehun like it when he did. This sweet gummy smile, shining in pure innocence. "Thank you, really. It suits me well." Minseok was gliding over the furniture with his fingers gently. He looked at it a bit longer, smiling.

"Oh, since you pulled me in so fast, I forgot to give you the second package", the young boy mentionend.

Minseok tilted his head to the right and looked at Sehun in surprise. A second present? Who would give him something on his birthday? Next to Sehun.

As the younger one mentioned it, he immediately got it. Fortunately it was still there. Sehun placed it on Minseok's lap. "Let's say a friend bought this for you."

"A friend?"

The young boy didn't give any more hints, he just told the blond to open it. When he did, his expression dropped. It was a complete coffee set. A mug for espressos, americanos, macchiatos, a glas for lattes, long spoons, a can for milk and a box for sugar.

It may not appeal to everyone, but to Minseok it was heaven. He loved coffee, that's why he became a barista. He never could buy such things for himself. It was more important for his café. But now someone bought this for _him_. For him alone.

A note was sticking out on the side. Minseok read it. "Who the heck is...7?"

He turned the note to Sehun. He read it out loud "I hope you like it. -7" Next to the 7 were deer antlers drawn. The young boy chuckled.

"You know, don't you?" Minseok exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"I won't."

"Why?", the little blond pouted.

"The 7 and the small drawing are enough hints", Sehun responded, chuckling. Minseok only pouted. It was the first time Sehun saw his friend so lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rather fast with editing the second chapter, so here we are, loves. Tell me what you thought and thank you for reading!


	3. Capuccino

WARNING: slight smut towards the end!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minseok was resting on Sehun's lap, both staring up to the ceiling.

"How much did we drink?" the younger one spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I dun kno. How c..com yu ztill sbiek zo clier?"

Sehun could understand his friend hardly, but got what he meant. He didn't know himself why he could speak so clearly. But he was sure both their vision was going in circles and walking was nearly impossible.

"Drinkin' with you on ya birthday is somethin' I shouldn't do that oft'n." The black haired hit Minseok's chest lightly. He only reacted with a huff, not daring to speak.

"Let's get ya into bed." Sehun lifted the blond's head and stood up. He slid his arms under Minseok's shoulders and the back of his knees. With a huff he pulled him up, carrying him into his bed. As he lied him down he pulled the blankets over him. The little blond could keep his eyes open only with focusing. He rolled them up to his younger friend.

"Stei..." Minseok patted the left side of his queen sized bed.

"I didn't plan to leave."

"Bread", the little blond chuckled.

Sehun undressed down to his underwear and let himself fall next to Minseok. As soon as he got comfortable, his friend turned around, putting his right arm around the black haired's waist and snuggled into his chest. Minseok hummed as his reddened cheeks touched the smooth skin of his friend. Sehun only laughed, putting his right arm around the blond's neck and stroked his hair. It didn't take long for them to fall into slumber.

The sunlight hit Minseok's face. He pinched his eyes, snuggling into the warm body next to him.

"Wait a second..."

His eyes wandered up until they met the face of his sleeping friend. Startled he pushed himself up.

"H-he is naked?" the little blond stuttered.

He looked down on himself. Shirt and boxers were still on him, but this didn't say anything.

Sehun hummed and turned to his right. "A great night, wasn't it?"

"EEEEH?" Minseok shrieked.

"What is it now?" The black haired eyed him in fatigue.

"Did we...did we...sleep with each other?"

"Yes and that pretty well."

"Sehun, I mean literally."

"I know."

"...well did I top then?" Minseok asked his friend, not sure how to handle the situation.

Sehun only looked at him in confusion. "The heck do you mean."

"Did I put my dick in, because my butt doesn’t feel like hurting at all!" the little blond blurted out with reddened cheeks.

"Oh", Sehun called out. Suddenly he chuckled.

"...what is it?"

"I might have gotten the question wrong", the young boy admitted.

Minseok sighed in relieve, falling back onto his pillow.

"You're really something, aren't you?" He rolled his head to the side. Sehun's and his gaze met, both starting to laugh.

 "You didn't seem to mind it though."

Minseok only could answer with laughing. Now his cheeks weren't red of embarrassment, they were of laughing.

"You're silly."

Even though he just felt uncomfortable, he could laugh. And to be honest, he really wouldn't have minded having sex with Sehun. It would be meaningless to either of them. He didn't picture it as a mistake, if it would have happened. They would just roll with and after drinking so much alcohol, they couldn't even remember clearly.

 Minseok eyed the clock. 8.04, way past time to open the cafe. In normal situations he would panick, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

"Hey, Sehun." The little blond rolled to his left side. "What about a trip?"

 "A trip?" Sehun was struck down by the sudden question.

"Yes, a trip. Somewhere you want to go. I'll pay." Minseok smiled towards his friend.

The young boy's eyes widened. He couldn't accept such an offer. Minseok paying for a whole trip? He cannot let him do this.

"I know you mean well, but-"

Minseok shut Sehun’s mouth with placing a finger on his lips.

"This wasn't really a question or an offer, it was a decision I made. We will do this." The little blond smiled brightly.

Sehun grinned. "If you insist."

"And we can take Luhan with us."

"Why that?"

"You couldn't survive a week without him."

Sehun's jaw dropped. "A-a week? You want to go on a trip for a week?" he yelled in surprise.

"Precisely." Minseok only nodded, making his hair messier than it already was.

Sehun gulped, but only could say "Thank you" in the end.

"What about you though? You would always be third wheeling."

Sehun was unsure about taking Luhan with them. Sure, it would make him happy, but they'd somehow leave Minseok behind.

"I know someone I can fourth wheel with, it's fine."

"Do I know them?" Sehun asked in curiosity.

"Only under certain circumstances. But even then not personally", the little blond explained. "You'll meet him on our day of departure."

Sehun pouted, but rapidly dropped his expression as he felt a small hand taking his. They became intertwined, the other one gripping his tight.

"Thank you, Sehun." Minseok smiled softly. He never felt such warmth to a friend. A real bond. Something he was sure will last long.

"What for?" Sehun was confused by Minseok's sudden outbreak of feelings. It happened more often lately, which wasn't usual.

"It would take too much time to explain, just keep in mind that I'm thankful for everything you do."

 Sehun caressed the hand in his with his thumb. "Got it."

Both smiled softly at each other, staring into the other's eyes for a brief moment.

"What's for breakfast though?"

"Brat." Minseok pulled a pillow from behind and smacked Sehun with it.

"Oh no, I'm wounded! What a hit, Mr. Kim!" Sehun exclaimed.

"Emperor Kim, peasant." The little blond snipped his middle finger against his friend's forehead and stood up. The young boy only laughed after he let out an "Oww"-sound.

"How does eggs and bacon sound like?" Minseok looked behind him as he stood in the doorway that lead to the corridor.

"Can you make pancakes, too?" Sehun asked, drooling.

The other only chuckled. "Sure."

☕☕☕☕☕

The next day everything was back to normal. Minseok opened his café at the usual time and Sehun stepped in to _his_ usual time, too late in other words.

"Well, do you have time now or don't you?" Minseok spoke into his phone.

"I'm not sure if I can close the bakery just like this..."

"I asked you a simple question, not what you're sure of or not", the little blond deadpanned.

"Fine, fine, I'll come with you", the other voice waved him off.

“Who’s this?” Sehun whispered as he came back with a tray.

Minseok only waved with his hand, gesturing that he should be quiet. “Curios brat”, he muttered under his breath.

“Did you say something?” the other voice asked lightly.

“N-no. I was just talking to my co-worker.”

“So I am just a co-worker now?” the young boy pouted.

“Fine, fine. Actually he’s my friend”, Minseok admitted in defeat.

“Much better.” Sehun only grinned.

“Oh, is he the one you mentioned before?”

“Exactly. Listen, I have to hang up now, customers, you know.”

Before the other could answer, Minseok hung up. He sighed.

“So, who was this now?” the black haired eventually asked.

“Could you be less curious? You’re driving me insane sometimes.” Minseok threw a shady look up to the other’s face, but immediately smiled again. “You can be so glad that I love you.” He hit the other’s cheek lightly and took a tray off the counter. Sehun only answered with a soft laugh.

He leaned back on the wall behind him, crossing his arms and putting one foot against the marble. “When are we going?”

“Wednesday”, the little blond answered while picking up menu cards.

“That’s literally in two days”, Sehun remarked.

“I know.”

“We – no – _you_ still have to ask Luhan if he wants to come along.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” The smaller one dropped the menu cards. “Why should _I_ do this?”

“Because _you_ suggested to take him with us”, the young boy voiced.

“I was thinking of _you_ in that case”, he tried to defend himself.

“I don’t see your problem with talking to him.”

Sehun was right. There was no problem with talking to Luhan. Minseok still felt so weird around him. His insides were twisting, his heart aching and he just wanted to keep distance to him as long as possible. Not physically, but emotionally. It was enough for him to be attached to Sehun like this. But also there was this dream he had. Everything happened because of Luhan in this dream and Minseok found this really odd, worrisome even. His gut feeling was always somehow right, but he wasn’t sure if this also applies to dreams. But what _if_ it applies to them, too? His mind spun around, creating a chaos of thoughts and feelings. Eventually he blinked twice quickly and shook his head lightly.

“Fine, give me his phone number.” Minseok admitted his defeat. There was no meaning in arguing about this matter.

Sehun chuckled. He took a napkin off the counter and the pen that was in the glass next to the till.

“You know his number by heart, huh?” Minseok remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course”, the younger one replied after he wrote the last digit.

The young boy handed over the napkin and smiled softly. Minseok looked down to his hand that was trembling. Why was he so afraid of talking to him? It was nothing more than asking him a simple question.

"Is something the matter?" Sehun asked his friend.

"N-no, nothing. I was just thinking about how to approach everything. You know, I don't talk to him often", the smaller one explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, I see", Sehun nodded. He didn't believe a single word.

☕☕☕☕☕

"It's getting dark", Sehun mentioned. "Don't you have to go home?"

Minseok looked up from where he was wiping the counter and eyed the left, watching his younger friend playing with a thin band.

"Yeah, you're right", the little blond admitted.

He washed the last dishes and went for the changing room, striping over a pair of blue skinny jeans and a light pink oversized sweater.

"You shouldn't always wear oversized tops. Show off your butt a little more", Sehun complained as Minseok walked by. He only eyed his friend in confusion. "What? I, your friend, have to tell you what's good for you and that would definitely be showing off your butt", he chuckled.

"You're unbelievable."

Minseok jumped into his coat and swung his bag onto his right shoulder. He somehow snuggled into his collar and put his small hands into the pockets on each side.

"Don't forget to lock the café and to put down the roller blinds", the little blond reminded.

"I won't, I won't", Sehun waved him off.

Minseok reached for the handle and pulled the door open. He turned left, walking on the sidewalk that had the most streetlights on.

After walking for a while and turning right and left here and there, he reached for his bag, fishing out his phone and the napkin that was given to him.

"Let's just do it now", the little blond spoke to himself, playing with his lips.

His eyes wandered from the napkin in his left to the phone in his right each time he would move on from the digits. As he reached the last he saved the new number first. "Brat's love" was the new given name for Luhan in Minseok's contacts now. The little blond stuffed the napkin into the left pocket while pressing the green phone on his display. The number was dialed; the phone making noises as if buttons would be pressed.

As soon as the connection was stable and his ears reached the ringing tone, he swallowed down a huge salve of saliva. He wanted to drown his nervousness, but in the end his trembling hands always reminded him that he didn't want to do this. For a short moment he even stopped and stomped with his right foot to let out his fear and maintain focus.

 "Oh, Minseok. What is it?" a voice could be heard on the other line.

The little blond was surprised as he heard his name. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I asked Sehun for your number once."

Minseok could hear Luhan smiling through the phone. "I think that's fine..." he got quieter towards the end of his sentence."

“By the way, did you like my present?" the brown haired eventually asked to break the silence.

"What present?" Minseok leaned onto the wall next to him.

"I thought Sehun gave it to you?" Luhan said in confusion.

The blond's eyes widened a bit. _He_ made him such a nice present? Luhan? The one who barely knew him? How could _he_ possibly know what Minseok likes?

" _You're_ the one, who gave it to me?"

"Yepp."

Minseok bit on his lip. "Well...thank you then. I really liked it." He couldn't say that he felt happy about it, that he was filling with joy each time he saw the set. Luhan though cheered for himself quietly.

"Anyways", the little blond started off after collecting enough courage. He didn't need much, because the most he needed was for the call itself. "I have a question."

"Go for it", Luhan said curiously.

"Do you want to go on a trip with me?"

Luhan blushed and his jaw dropped, the tips of his mouth curling up. "W-with you?"

Minseok realized what he said. "N-no, l-l-let me rephrase that! Do you want to go on a trip with Sehun, a friend of mine _and_ me?" he corrected.

Luhan gulped, swallowing down the warm feeling he just got. "Uhm...sure. When?"

Minseok breathed hastily. "W-wednesday." He looked down to the ground. Why was he so embarrassed by such a minor mistake he made?

"That's in two days, you know", Luhan remarked.

The little blond rolled with his eyes. There was he, back to normal. He's heard that often enough today, it got annoying. His reddened cheeks turned to a pale pink. "That was fast", he thought to himself.

"Yes, I know, but it was the only date I could book the trip for", he explained blankly. "Also, pack up enough, we will be away for a week." With that he hung up and stuffed his phone back into the bag around his shoulder. Luhan on the other hand was confused and looked at his phone, squinting. Still, he rolled with it and shrugged it off in the end. He grabbed his laptop and opened the mailbox to write his boss an email. He had to take off these days obviously, so he doesn't get fired.

Minseok huffed and continued his walk back home. He found a bag in front of his door. "For the little Kim :)" it read. He knew the handwriting and he also knew what was in there. As expected he could feel the round pastries when he picked it up. He thanked his neighbour quietly. Even though he was starving, he had no appetite at all. The little blond went to sleep early. He kind of missed Sehun next to him. Already as a kid Minseok liked someone next to or near him while sleeping. It gave him a feel of security, protection. This night, a pillow had to do the cuddling job.

☕☕☕☕☕

As the last preparations were made, Luhan's phone rang. He shoved his luggage a little farther behind, so he could sit down. He reached for the phone. Sehun's ID blinked up.

"Yes?" Luhan answered smoothly. His voice ran down like a shiver on Sehun's spine. He loved it.

 "Why aren't you opening the door?" he complained despite the rushing feeling he got. It made his stomach twist and spin, his blood flow faster and his skin become warmer. The usually pale boy looked less like a corpse now.

"I didn't know you're coming, so I turned off my bell", Luhan explained, chuckling.

"Why do you always do this?" he exclaimed and seated himself on his huge suitcase. When it's coming to clothes, one could compare Sehun to a typical girl. "What if something happens? I could be dying here and you wouldn't notice!"

"I always would, but only after you died", the doe-eyed laughed.

He pulled down his luggage off his bed and drew out the handle. He carried it behind him while he walked out into the corridor.

"But really now, hurry up. I'm freezing and I would really appreciate to do so with some company", Sehun whined while the other struggled to jump into his parka with one hand.

"Well, I can provide warmth for one of your hands."

The young boy's cheeks flushed red and the tips of his mouth curled up, eyes forming crescents slightly. "Oh, is that so?" he joked.

"I will proof you in any minute", the other chuckled again. He made his way out of his apartment and strolled down the staircase. As he opened the door, the young boy looked at him with big eyes.

“So, are you ready?” he still spoke into his phone.

“Totally.”

Sehun smiled softly, hanging up and reaching out his hand. Luhan understood and took it, intertwining their hands tightly. Both grabbed their luggage with the other hand that was free.

“Isn’t yours a little small?” Sehun asked as he leaned behind, eyeing the noticeable smaller suitcase Luhan was carrying behind him.

“Yours is just too big, Sehun”, the doe-eyed chuckled.

The black haired boy only pouted. “That’s not true.”

In the end, Luhan was right. As they arrived, they spotted Minseok with a suitcase about the same size as Luhan’s. Silently, he cheered for him.

“Minseokie!” Sehun yelled from afar. He let go of Luhan’s hand and waved at him aggressively. The smaller one only smiled, looking to the ground. It made him happy to see him.

Minseok eyed Sehun’s left and got a queasy feeling. What was this and why is it there? He tried to focus on Sehun only, shaking away the thoughts he had.

As soon as the young boy and Luhan caught up to Minseok, he got hugged tightly by his friend and greeted decently by the doe eyed person.

“So, where’s our fourth whee?” Luhan eventually asked.

Minseok didn’t really want to answer him. If it would have been Sehun, he would gladly explain to him. But he had no choice.

“He arrives a little late, but it’s not interferring our flight”, Minseok told, not looking at him.

Luhan’s eyes widened and he became pale. His fingers immediately started to shake, knees becoming weak. Now even Minseok turned around as he heard Sehun's worried voice.

"We-we're going to fly?" Luhan cried out.

"Yes of course. What do you think where we are? The train station? We cannot just drive to Jeju", the little blond blankly said.

"I cannot go. I'm scared of heights, no, no, no."

"Hey now." The young boy started to stroke his love's back, tapping it lightly from time to time. Luhan only looked down, trying to focus. He saw a hand reaching out from the edge of his sight.

"Here. Take these when we get off. You'll sleep for some time", a boy with violet hair said. He was unfamiliar to him. A complete stranger.

"Baekhyun?" Minseok spoke up as he spotted his friend who was about the same size as him.

The puppy-like face turned its mouth into a rectangle, he smiled. "Sorry for being late!" he rubbed the back of his head while apologizing.

As soon as Luhan was sure the person meant no harm, he took the pills that were offered to him. The doe eyes soon turned back to normal and his body calmed down.

"So, who is this person nearly passing out here?" Baekhyun pointed at Luhan, who struggled to get a good stand again.

"That's Luhan. Sehun's lo – “ Before Minseok could finish he felt the deadly stare given by his younger friend, piercing through his head. "A friend", the little blond saved himself.

"I see...and grumpy face over there?" Baekhyun now turned his head further to the right, eyeing the taller person next to the not-really-corpse.

"I'm Sehun", the young boy answered blankly.

"Nice name though." And a nice body in addition; it shot through the beagle's head.

"Shall we go then?" Minseok suggested. His question was answered by three nodding heads.

They went in two groups. Minseok and Baekhyun walked in front, Sehun took care of Luhan in the back. It was really hard for the violet haired to not walk fast. He was so excited; he wanted to board the plane even though it wasn't even there yet.

"Let's check in!" Baekhyun yelled as soon as he saw the reception. The little blond was dragged by, throwing a helpless gaze behind. Both Luhan and Sehun chuckled.

"Are you better?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, a lot now. Mostly because you took great care of me." Sehun's cheeks flushed red and a sheepish smile curled up on his lips.

After the check in was done, the plane arrived some minutes after. The flight went well. Except for Baekhyun nearly vomiting, because he ate too much snacks, but it didn't ruin the mood. While Luhan slept, Sehun took the opportunity to take some selcas with him, Minseok sometimes jumping in. But most of the time the little blond kept playing on his phone.

The first who got out of the plane was Baekhyun, strolling his way down the stairs. He looked really pale and could overthrow in any minute, but as soon as the first sunrays hit him, he was fully recharged and back to normal.

"This kid is strange", Sehun commented on the now cheerful Baekhyun.

“I know”, Minseok sighed as he went down the stairs.

Even though it was winter, it felt like Jeju had its own climate. It was nicely warm. Not too hot, not too cold. It was the perfect temperature to to enjoy the day without feeling like burning in hell. While they made their way to the hotel, they stopped by at a café.

“Ours is better”, Sehun commented, taking a sip from his frappucino.

“So it’s ours now?” Minseok glared at his younger friend. Both chuckled.

“By the way”, the young boy started off again, “how did you even meet Baekhyun? You never mentioned him.”

“What? You never somehow brought me up?” the rectangle mouth formed to a pout.

“Not really”, Minseok answered. “Baekhyun provides our pastries. He’s the owner of the bakery down the road that leads to the center.”

“ _He_ is the one who makes these delicious cakes?” Sehun asked in surprise.

“Let’s not forget the cupcakes and éclairs”, Luhan added. Baekhyun could only blush as he received all those compliments.

“Why are you eating the cakes anyway?” Minseok glared at the black haired, who then sunk into his chair, smiling sheepishly.

“Are well all finished?” Baekhyun eyed the table. His eyes fell on both Luhan’s and Minseok’s beverages. “You like Iced Americanos, don’t you? You’ve drank like 4.”

Now as the beagle mentioned it, they really did order the same drink. And the same amount.

“It’s my favorite”, both said in harmony.

They noticed and looked at each other, both blushing and ears flushing red.

“S-shouldn’t we go, yeah?” Minseok suggested.

“S-sounds about right”, Luhan agreed, grabbing his luggage.

Everyone stood up, leaving the money on the table. They continued going to their hotel. While their walk, they also could see the sandy beaches and the deep blue water; its waves hitting the shore and leaving white foam behind. The sun started to set, painting the sea in a light blue and the sky in oranges, yellows, reds and slight violets. They had to pay attention not to get caught up too much on the view, so they don’t get lost.

Eventually they made it and could check in. Both pairs went up to their rooms. Minseok somehow regretted sharing a room with Baekhyun. He was the messiest person he’s ever met. Already at their arrival he could sense clothes of his friend on the ground. The little bond couldn’t resist and just had to put them away.

“Hey, I will go down to the beach”, Baekhyun spoke up after putting the clothes out of his suitcase. “Wanna tag along?”

“No, I’m too tired. Let’s do it tomorrow”, the other waved him off. “But don’t leave without a jacket, it’s getting colder.”

“Aye, aye, sir”, the beagle chuckled. Baekhyun left and now the little blond could relax. He was alone now.

He lied down on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. But he wouldn’t be left undisturbed for long. Approximately 5 minutes later, he could hear a knock on the room door. Minseok grumbled and stood up, expecting Baekhyun to be back, whining because it’s too cold. But he was surprised as he opened the door and doe eyes were staring at him, all shaky and unsure where to focus.

“Oh”, Minseok said plainly.

“May I talk to you for a moment?” the other asked.

“Sure.” The little blond let Luhan in, who seated himself on Baekhyun’s bed. He played with his fingers. They were trembling, his skin pale and chest pounding, the blood rushing through his veins, pulsing. The gaze kept down straight.

“What’s the matter?” Minseok asked as he sat down opposite to him.

The brown haired exhaled. He ran through his hair nervously. “Listen, Minseok…” he stopped.

Now the little blond looked at him. The weird feeling he always got making its way through his stomach, twisting it and turning it upside down.

“I…might confess to you, that…” the brown haired stopped again, gulping. He swallowed a huge load of saliva to stop his throat from being blocked.

“Confess what?” Minseok leaned over, resting his elbows on his legs.

“That I fell in love with you?” Luhan looked up a bit, glaring at him and pulling up one side of his mouth.

The little blond couldn’t believe what he just heard. It hit him like a truck, struck him down, and caught him off guard. The weird feeling in him only intensified. His blood rushed to his ears and to the cheeks, covering them in pink lightly.

“I know this may sound crazy, but I really did. The first time I looked at you, I was blown away by your beauty. Taken down as I saw you laughing and smiling”, Luhan explained. “Every time my eyes met yours, I could see the stars, being able to reach them, even though they’re way above me. I want to grab hold of them. Never let them go. Keep them, so I always feel the warmth you provide when I’m around you”, he exhaled.

Minseok’s chest started to feel strange. It was aching, his hands going cold, his stomach feeling like exploding. “That’s…really sweet, but…”, he paused for a moment “I have to reject.” Both Luhan’s and Minseok’s chest were aching now.

“I was expecting that” Luhan looked down again. He stood up and went for the door. “Thank you for listening though, I really appreciate it.” He pressed down the handle, leaving the room and closing the door shut.

He walked up the corridor. Suddenly he felt something warm flowing over his cheek. It reached the tip of his mouth, leaving a salty taste. Luhan looked up, sniffling shortly and wiping away his tears.

“What the fuck did you just expect, dumbass?” he scolded himself.

The brown haired leaned onto the wall next to him, sliding down slowly and putting his face on his knees. He regretted telling him. He wasn’t sure if he should consider meeting Minseok a blessing or a curse. His chest was aching so much, it really hurt, he couldn’t bear it. His sadness overflew him. His hands and feet ran cold, his tears now streaming freely, making his eyes swollen. Luhan sobbed bitterly in grief. His only thoughts were Minseok’s smell, filling his head when he walked past him. It was more than just a simple perfume; it was the perfume that signified _him_. The young man couldn’t describe how it smelt to him, he just felt home when his nose reached it. All ingredients could be listed in front of him, he wouldn’t find a trace of it. He sat there for some minutes, trying to focus and to eventually stand up.

Luhan made his way back to the hotel room. He checked if he looked alright. As he entered, he just lied down on the queen sized bed, Sehun shortly following after.

“Where have you been?” Sehun asked, poking his love’s cheek.

“I talked with Minseok for a moment. To check when I have to get up tomorrow, since I thought he scheduled our activities”, the doe eyed explained.

“Ah, right! Still, there’s one thing he couldn’t possibly schedule”, Sehun smiled alluringly.

“Huh?”

Without wasting a single word, Sehun pushed himself up. He seated himself on Luhan’s crotch and slowly approached his lips. He ran over them with his fingers softly. The young boy came near and kissed him passionately. Their lips didn’t part for several seconds, slowly making use of their tongues, a thread of saliva was drawn as they parted their lips.

Luhan didn’t mind, he really didn’t at all. It was mending his heart.

Sehun ran his fingers under his lover’s shirt and glided over his warm body. He went down further with his lips, first kissing Luhan’s neck, biting it softly, and then running his lips over the young man’s chest. Luhan bit down on his lip and closed his eyes. His cock was already arousing, throbbing even.

The young boy worked himself down, biting the other’s chest and stomach, leaving bluish marks. The brown haired only let out slight moans as he felt Sehun’s cock gliding against his.

Eventually, but slowly, he reached Luhan’s waist. He opened his pants and kissed the bulge that was immediately emerging. On the tip it was dripping wet. The young man gripped onto his pillow tightly, huffing and exhaling into it. Sweat slowly running down his forehead.

Sehun gripped onto the waistband to pull the other’s pants and underwear down, but was stopped as his partner suddenly spoke up.

“Sehun, I can’t”, the young man exclaimed. “I really cannot do this. Not yet. Not now.”

The younger one let off of the waistband and climbed off Luhan. He looked down ashamed. “I-I didn’t know. I’m so sorry”, he apologized with flushed cheeks.

“No need for excuses. It’s fine. It’s not like you made a mistake”, Luhan explained. “I’m just not ready yet.”

“You know it’s just that…” Sehun started.

“That you love me?” the young male finished the other’s sentence.

“Exactly.” Sehun folded his hands, his ears going from red to crimson.

“I do, too”, the doe-eyed replied.

The young boy looked up, his eyes widened. His chest pounded strongly. He couldn’t bring out a single word now, stunned by the other’s words.

Luhan only opened one of his arms. “Come here.”

Sehun did as he was told, lieing down on his love’s chest. He grabbed around his waist tightly. “Thank…you…” the young boy sniffled.

“Don’t”, he kissed the other’s forehead. “I really love you, okay?” The young male felt a moving head on his chest.

They undressed down to the underwear and pulled up the blankets, lieing down into the same positions as before.

Sehun snuggled into his friend’s, now boyfriend’s, he assumed, chest, thinking of him as he dozed off. Only Luhan had someone else in mind as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, loves!  
> Here we have the edited chapter 3. I finally have time to edit them all, so expect some updates the following days!


	4. Caffè Crema

Minseok was lying on his bed, awake. He glared to the right, eyeing Baekhyun. He was sleeping deeply, his lips' tips pulled up, the right thumb touching his mouth lightly and curled up under the blankets in shrimp position. The little blond huffed shortly.

"He's still a child after all", he thought.

No matter how often he tried to close his eyes, he didn't fall into slumber. His hands and forehead were always sweaty, his stomach twisting.

Minseok couldn't believe what he heard just some hours ago, it was haunting him and he didn't know why. His cheeks were flushing red from the heat he felt flowing through his body. The little blond wanted to open a window, but was worried Baekhyun would get too cold. He is always the first one to cry out when it gets chilly.

The small's body moved to the left, facing the door of the hotel room. He stared several minutes at it, discussing with his head whether he should go outside or not. Taking a walk and inhaling air deeply to relax. But he didn't. His body was too tensed to make such a movement, too heavy to lift, too drained to move.

Minseok's hands were covering his face now. He pressed them against his forehead with the tips of his fingers and cheeks with the palms. Only his mouth and nose were free. He thought about things to comfort him, to slow down his racing heart, to stop his stomach from twisting and erupting in cramps. The little blond wanted to cry, but he couldn't. His voice was blocked. It really was draining.

Minseok rolled back on his back, eyes staring up into the void. He closed them. His breath slowed down. "You can do this, Minseok." he spoke to himself.

Despite waking up several times, he eventually could sleep for some hours through the night without any disturbance.

"Wake up!" Baekhyun whistled while jumping onto the little blond.

Minseok only huffed and looked up with an annoyed gaze. "What the actual fuck?" he blurted.

The violet haired pulled up the blankets, laying down himself next to the same-sized.

"I'm sorry", he said, "but I'm overly excited."

Minseok huffed and curled up the tips of his lips. "I know, I know", he patted his friend's head, rubbing his already messy hair.

"Let's take a shower", Baekhyun suggested.

"I surely won't come with you", the little blond deadpanned.

The beagle pouted. "Why?"

"The question should answer itself." He snipped his finger against the other's forehead and stood up. After he grabbed some clothes he disappeared into the shower.

"Meany", Baekhyun still pouted.

"Shouldn't we get up?" Sehun mumbled while laying on Luhan's chest.

"Only 5 more minutes", the other snuggled onto the young boy's head.

"It's past 9, you know Minseok is already awake for sure", the black haired explained with closed eyes.

"He can't even come in, so let's just wait", the brown haired shrugged him off.

"If you insist."

Sehun smiled and rubbed his face into his love's chest more. Both tightened their grip around each other. Luhan shortly gave a kiss on the other's head. His hair smelt like strawberries. He imagined a field full of them. They were red like roses, the leafs they were surrounded in glowing in a grassy green. It glew when the sun shone on it.

"What are you thinking of?" Sehun mumbled smiling.

"How come you think I do at all?" the other asked sheepishly.

"You're literally inhaling my hair for several minutes now", the black haired chuckled.

Luhan only laughed lightly and caressed his boyfriend's hair. Suddenly a knock on the door rang across the room. Sehun opened his eyes and both faced the door.

"Sehun? Are both of you ready?" a rather high voice asked.

"Minseok?" the young boy asked.

"Who else?" the one behind the door deadpanned.

"We're still at it", the doe-eyed said as he got up, pulling Sehun along.

Minseok shivered as the voice reached his ears. His stomach began to twist again. "Yeah, just come to my room when you're ready", he said. His sentence became more silent with every word he spoke.

"Alright", Sehun yelled.

"Ah, yeah, pack your bathing clothes, we're going to the beach", an excited voice added.

"I was about to say this", the other scolded.

"Get going you two!" the young boy spoke up.

As soon as Minseok and Baekhyun left, Luhan laid down again. Sehun turned his head around a bit.

"Come now."

"Let me rest while you shower", the young man waved him off.”

"Well, doesn't a shower together make more fun?" Sehun replied alluringly.

Luhan opened his right eye and his mouth's tips curled up. "Is this an offer?"

"What else?" Sehun grabbed his love's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What a greedy child", Luhan smirked.

"Said the one with the marks on his abdomen", the young boy chuckled.

"Baekhyun, what is this?" Minseok asked as he came into the bathroom, holding a long stick with a ring attached to the end in his right hand.

"Where...did you find that?” the other mumbled with a brush between his lips and toothpaste around the mouth.

"It was on the desk next to your bed", the little blond answered. "And I honestly didn't expect to find this near you. At least not on a vacation."

"Minseok, it's for opening bottles."

"This is a fucking dildo", Minseok remarked.

"It opens bottles", Baekhyun responded.

"It's a fucking dick shape."

"So if you insist that this really is a dildo, why are you holding onto it so tightly when I'm the one who might have shoven it into himself?" The beagle spit out his toothpaste and washed his mouth.

 Minseok's eyes widened and he slowly looked down to what he was holding. In shock he dropped it and let out a disgusted groan. The little blond shoved his friend to the side and washed his hands, rubbing them until they became red and skin peeled down.

"Let's forget I ever touched this", Minseok said as he turned around, drying his hands with a towel.

"It still is only a bottle opener", Baekhyun sighed and took the towel his friend just used to dry his lips.

"Not in this shape. No chance.”

"If you say so", the beagle huffed.

He picked up the alleged bottle opener and put it into his suitcase which was at the end of his bed.

A knock reached his ears. The beagle looked up and figured it came from the door. Baekhyun went over and pressed down the handle. Two persons holding hands looked at him.

"Oh you're finally done", the small one spoke up.

"Exactly", Sehun replied.

"Why're your cheeks so red?" Luhan asked, pointing with his fingers to them.

Baekhyun held his hands against them and felt the warmth they provided. "I think I'm just hot", he chuckled sheepishly.

Minseok came out of the bathroom, still slightly rubbing his hands. He looked up and saw Baekhyun standing on the opened door. "Who's this, Baekhyun?" the little blond asked.

"Oh", the other turned his head around. He opened the door further and revealed Sehun and Luhan.

The small’s eyes wandered down to the intertwined hands in front. He gulped and bit on his bottom lip. He eyed the people behind the door frame.

“Well, let’s get started I’d say”, the little blond suggested, picking up his bag that he swung around his shoulder swiftly. He picked up Baekhyun’s back and threw it onto his chest. The other could get hold of it just like that, juggling with it before his hands reached one of the straps. He only threw a judging look to Minseok and pouted, hugging his bag tightly.

Sehun eyed his friend’s small hands. “Why is there some skin missing?” he asked, drawing a circle with his finger in the air around Minseok’s hand.

“Oh, well, I washed my hands too rough”, the other replied.

“How’s that possible?” Luhan spoke up.

Even though the voice that reached his ears was pleasing, he didn’t want to hear it at all. His stomach did this weird turning around thing again. The little blond felt unwell. He chose to ignore Luhan’s question and walked off ahead. Sehun looked at his boyfriend in confusion, but the other could only shrug with his shoulders, signalizing he doesn’t know, even though he surely did.

Baekhyun watched the whole scene and looked repeatedly from the left side where Minseok walked off to the right side where the pair was standing.

“We should go too, shouldn’t we?” the beagle suggested. The other two only nodded.

He went ahead and tried to catch up on Minseok, but he felt like he shouldn't talk to him, so Baekhyun kept some space between them. He looked behind; the couple was following them with a slow pace and talking to each other. The beagle felt uneasy, because he didn't think it would be like this. He worried about Minseok, who got a little quicker with the time. The violet haired bit down on his bottom lip. "What should I do?" he thought to himself.

They all now left the hotel and went down the road. The walk didn't last long; the beach was just around the corner. Baekhyun would have been the first one to run into the sand and scream in happiness, but he didn't feel happy at all. He was still looking at the small blond walking far in front of him and sometimes to the couple behind him. He rubbed his right arm with his left hand. The beagle turned around and waited, only to face Sehun.

"Might I talk to you for a moment?" he asked the taller one in a rather serious tone.

The young boy looked a bit confused and taken back by the sudden question. "Sure", he only replied.

His wrist was grabbed by cold fingers, the other hand ripped out of Luhan's. Baekhyun pulled him around a wall. Luhan could only watch from afar how he was left alone. He looked around uneasy, but eventually decided to go after Minseok, who was already going through the sand to search a place for himself.

"Is something the matter?" Sehun asked the other with a big question mark above his head.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "I don't like how Minseok is acting."

"Huh?"

"Look at him, man", the violet haired pointed to the little person farther away. "This is not how someone looks like without worries. I thought you're his friend? He told me so much about you", the beagle lightly scolded.

Sehun swallowed a huge load saliva. He didn't expect Baekhyun to talk like that. Especially not like _that_. "But you're his friend, too", Sehun replied. His hands were shaking a bit.

"But you're the one who he calls best friend. Don't you think there is a difference between you and me then?" Baekhyun snapped and looked deep into the other's eyes.

Sehun's hands ran cold, just like his feet. He looked down and bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"Hello, Earth to Sehun." The beagle snipped with his fingers in front of the young boy's eyes twice.

"I guess you're right", Sehun said and fell silent again.

"Don't get me wrong, buddy. I don't mean to scold you, but you're the only one who can change this tear drop's mood." Baekhyun remarked with his thumb behind him. "So, would you please talk to him? I only want him to be well, but don't have the options to make him."

Sehun nodded silently. Somehow he felt bad. He didn't even notice how Minseok was behaving or even feeling. His eyes were too much focused on Luhan.

"Hey, no need to feel bad now", the beagle smiled. His hand lightly slapped the other's cheek. "I know you are not intending to do anything wrong. I only gave you a slight push, so you won't, because ignoring your best friend's feelings isn't how it works", he explained. "So talk to him, he'll be glad."

Sehun nodded again, but with the tips of his mouth curled up a bit.

"Great", the beagle laughed and turned around.

"Hey, Baekhyun?" the young boy spoke up.

He turned around again and faced the black haired. "Hm?"

"What does Minseok say about me?" he asks with a mellow voice, still looking down.

The beagle laughed. "Enough for me to know that you're someone to him he cannot lose so easily. He always says how he wants to protect and watch over you. He's...really glad to have you. Even when your relationship might not have started off as great", he shortly paused, his smile lightly fading. "Someone everyone needs. Someone who treasures and gets treasured", the beagle huffed.

Sehun looked up as he heard the other's voice a little bit cracking.

Baekhyun noticed and immediately said: "It's nothing, it's nothing!" He smiled and waved with his hands.

The young boy pulled his mouth's right tip up and drove his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his phone. His hand reached out to Baekhyun. "Might you give me your number? I think you might help me out more often a bit. I know I'm Minseok's best friend, but lack in noticing how he is at the moment and cannot always be there", he paused. He inhaled and exhaled. "Could you help me to really be a good friend to him?"

Baekhyun was taken aback by the sudden offer, but reached out for the phone nonetheless. He unlocked it and saved himself under "Byunnie" in Sehun's phone. The beagle handed it back. "Text or call me if you need any advice."

Sehun nodded and smiled towards him, stuffing his phone back into his skinny jean's pocket. "Thank you."

"No need for that", Baekhyun smiled.

The young boy chuckled and took the other's hand. It was cold like ice, no trace of heat flowing through his hand. He had felt it before, but only know realized it. He startled, but nonetheless he brought out a "Let's head back." The beagle noticed the other's uneasy face.

"Just ask", he simply said with curled up mouth tips.

"Why are your hands so cold at a heat like this?" Sehun then asked trying to find answers himself.

"I've a disease", Baekhyun started "It makes my body unable to properly warm me and so I stay cold at the most parts. Actually all the time, but there are exceptions."

"Like earlier when your cheeks were flushed?" the black haired wondered.

"Exactly", the other confirmed with a bright smile.

"Don't you have any problems with being cool all the time?"

"No, not really", the beagle chuckled "It's weird when you take a shower and it feels like you're in the depths of hell, even though you're just some degrees over average temperature. And well..." Baekhyun paused for a moment. So long that Sehun asked "Yeah?" to break the silence. "When no one likes to touch you", he huffed.

"But I have no problem with that", the young boy said in a cheerful tone, squeezing the other's hand.

Baekhyun's eyes wandered down and he realized that Sehun held his hand all the time through this conversation. His cheeks flushed peachy red and his mouth turned into a smile. The young boy noticed and tightened the grip on the other's hand.

"Let's go then", he took some steps, pulling Baekhyun a little. He then turned his head around. "I will make sure I keep my hand where it is, because your expression tells me you're happy about it", the young boy chuckled pointing with one finger to the other's face. Baekhyun's smile only grew and he sped up his pace.

"Minseok!" Luhan yelled across the beach. "Wait a second!"

As Minseok's ears captured the voice a shiver ran down his spine. A shiver that shot down to his stomach twisting it again in every direction. He wished he could just sink into the sand. Instead of waiting for the young man running after him, he just slowed down. Ignoring him would be too obvious. As Luhan catched up, the little blond turned his head so he wouldn't even get a glimpse of the person on his right.

"How about sitting there?" the doe eyed pointed to a rather shadowy place, but enough sun to easily get tanned. The waves were nearly reaching the place, but were no bother.

"Sure", Minseok shrugged.

Luhan made an attempt to grab the other's wrist while speeding up to reach the place quickly, but the little blond pulled away as soon as the tips of his fingers were slightly touching his skin. The young man noticed, but shrugged it off, proceeding with his jog. It didn't take long for Minseok to catch up though.

The brown haired spread out a large wool blanket for Sehun and himself. The little blond on the other hand only one big towel with a noticeable space between him and the other. He threw down the backpack he's been carrying and seated himself on the towel.

"Hello Kitty, huh?" Luhan joked.

The other only replied with humming and nodding, keeping his eyes on the waves hitting the shore afar.

"Aren't you going to change?" the doe eyed tried to make conversation again while slowly opening his pants. Minseok noticed and frowned.

"I am changed", he pointed to the swimming pants he already wore "And I would really appreciate not to see you naked and to use one of the cabins back there", the little one snapped with a sharp gaze.

The young man let off of his pants and gulped. The serious voice the other had made him feel hurt. He picked up his bag with his swimming pants.

"Is everything alright?" he brought out in a worried voice before turning around.

"I never have been better, Luhan", Minseok answered with a sarcastic-violent tone. "Now go change", he waved with his hand, resting his head on the other.

Luhan did as he was told quietly. He didn't take long and returned. Minseok couldn't do anything else than stare for a moment. The young man wasn't really the trained type, but muscles were visible. His chest was sticking out, not just slightly, but not too much. The muscles on the other's stomach hard and in a round rectangle shape, dropping down at the ends a bit, leading Minseok's eyes to the v-line he appreciated so much. Before he could turn away fully he got a glimpse of Luhan's thighs. He couldn't see much, because the pants covered the most of them, but he knew, these were thighs people dream of in any way.

To Minseok's relieve he saw Baekhyun and Sehun coming towards them. Luhan eyed them closely.

"Are you cheating on me now?" he joked. The other two laughed.

"I wouldn't make it that obvious!” Sehun yelled back.

The little blond's eyes wandered to the left and looked at Luhan. "So it's true?" he asked, breaking the long existing silence between him and the other.

"Hm?"

"You're in a relationship?"

The doey eyed blushed slightly and looked down. "Yeah..."

"You are freaking nuts, Luhan", Minseok snapped.

"What do you me – ", the brown haired cut himself off as he noticed Sehun and Baekhyun, who were nearly standing in front of them.

The little blond's expression didn't change, but his eyes were filled with rage. Maybe even hatred, but that couldn't be said for sure. Minseok's fists were clenching, but he hid it through propping up on them.

"What were you doing?" the small one asked.

Baekhyun glared over to him. "We had a little chat. Nothing special", he smiled. "I'm gonna change alright?" the beagle added and made his way to the cabins.

"I'll go with him", Sehun said and followed right after.

Actually Luhan would have made a joke again, but suddenly he didn't feel like it at all. He just nodded to his boyfriend and pulled up the tips of his mouth. Both Luhan and Minseok were left alone again. Both wanted to add something to the conversation from before, but neither did. Both stayed quiet until the others returned.

"Hey Luhan!" the beagle drew the other's attention towards him. But before he could react, a small body was aiming for his neck and arms wrapped around it. Baekhyun was lying on top of the little doe now and looking at him with a smile.

"Let's go into the water!" he cheered and stood up, pulling Luhan behind him.

"Why don't you take Min –" His sentence got cut off by the strong pull his arm had to endure. And before he could say something else, he was thrown into the water. Luhan looked like a startled doe that just heard a hunter's shot. His bangs were covering his forehead now and dripping on his cheeks.

"You little –"

Baekhyun's eyes became big. His attempt to flee failed and he was pulled into the water.

"Got you!" Luhan laughed.

Sehun looked up and thanked all the Gods for Baekhyun having his own kind of distracting someone. He thanked them for having him. The young boy slowly approached Minseok whose gaze was focused on the shore again. He plopped down next to him, wiggling with his butt to signalize that the other should move to the side a bit. The little blond eventually did and eyed his smiling friend.

"What's the matter?" he eyed him with big eyes.

"Talk", the other replied plainly.

"What do you –"

"You know what I mean."

Minseok gulped. "I..." he started.

"You?"

"I don't know how to start this."

"Minseok, look at me", Sehun turned the other's head around and stared into his eyes. "I'm your friend, I'll listen", he said in a serious tone.

"Fine..." Minseok started again. "You know, I got to know something yesterday."

"What?"

The little blond inhaled and exhaled, trying to find words to wrap up the truth in some lies. But he instead went for leaving out important parts, people.

"There's this guy", he started "he told me he's in love with me, I thought I might be, too, but I rejected, because I feel no trace of _real_ love. Not yet", he huffed.

Sehun eyed Minseok and noticed the worried eyes. "What else?" he dug deeper.

"That's all", the little blond replied.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Minseok exclaimed.

Sehun pulled up his eyebrows. "You are." The other only pouted. "Got you", Sehun cheered.

"Well..." the little blond paused.

"Well?"

"Today I got to know he came into a relationship with someone else", Minseok explained with a quiet voice, poking the warm sand.

"You are kidding right?" Sehun laughed in disbelief. He didn't like what he heard. He repeated his sentence, but his voice got quieter the longer he stared at Minseok. The little one shook his head. Both their expression dropped. The black haired turned his upper body and embraced his friend in a hug.

_If he only knew._

"Forget him. Hate him, I'm fine with it. Put out all your emotions", the young boy whispered in a soothing voice.

_If he only knew._

"Only the asshole of assholes would do this to you."

"Nice term", Minseok huffed as he was resting his head on Sehun's shoulder.

_If he only knew it is his boyfriend we’re talking about._

Sehun stroked the other's hair. "I know you only want the best for me", he started. The little blond put full attention on him by the sudden change of subject. "But I want the best for you. Don't try to protect me and let yourself down. I'm here to protect you, too", Sehun kissed the other's head. "And even when I can't, I want to try my best to be a good friend to you."

Minseok let out a slight sob. He took his friend's left hand, leaving the other around his shoulders. He intertwined their fingers and put his other hand on Sehun's hand's back, cupping it. He squeezed it gently.

"Thank you so much", Minseok sobbed again.

His friend hushed him and hugged him tightly. "Let's have fun today, okay?"

The little blond nodded.

"Just you and me."

Minseok nodded again.

“Do you want to go swimming?” the young boy asked.

Minseok shook his head.

“Then let’s just stay here.”

Minseok nodded.

☕☕☕☕☕

"Are you going somewhere?" Luhan asked curiously.

Sehun smiled a bit, rubbing his wet hair dry with a towel. "I'll go out with Minseok. Expect me to come back late", he answered.

The young man nodded and put his gaze down to the magazine he was reading. Sehun changed in the meantime to black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and put on a hat with wide brim. The other whistled at the sight of his boyfriend.

"I didn't know you would look so good in simple clothes."

"I look good in everything. Give me a sack, I can go for a fashion event and still get recognition", Sehun joked confidently. "Well, I'll be off."

The young boy reached for the door knob as someone tucked on his shirt. His boyfriend was standing behind him, gently gliding his hands from the other's back around his hips, crossing them. He was resting his head on Sehun's right shoulder with sleepy eyes.

"You forgot something", Luhan said in a mellow voice.

"You're right", the other chuckled.

He turned around in the hug his hips were held in and embraced his boyfriend's neck. They neared, slightly tilting their heads in opposite directions. Luhan's mouth brushed over Sehun's soft pink lips. They pressed them against each other, getting caught up in a deep kiss. The young man was nibbling on the black haired's bottom lips. The young boy really had the urge to just push Luhan onto the bed and get things started, but Minseok was more important at the moment. They parted and looked into each other's eyes lustfully.

"Don't look like this or else I want to keep you longer", the doe eyed said as he squeezed his boyfriend's butt cheeks.

"How unfortunate I will leave anyway", Sehun chuckled, giving a kiss on the other's left cheek. He loosened the grip around his hips and opened the door while turning half around.

"See you later", the young boy winked.

His boyfriend only hummed and waved him goodbye.

Sehun hurried upstairs to Minseok's and Baekhyun's room. In time he knocked on the door and the little blond opened it with a slight smile.

"Shall we?" Sehun asked with a cheerful voice.

Minseok nodded and was about to close the door behind him as the beagle suddenly jumped between the frame.

"You've done well, Sehun", he smiled brightly, holding up his right thumb.

"What does he mean?" the little blond wondered eyeing Sehun in confusion.

"It's nothing. He probably means our chat from earlier", the young boy laughed nervously. He glared at Baekhyun who then closed the door with an apologetic gesture. Sehun pulled his friend by his wrist. "Something in mind you want to do?" The other nodded.

"Let's drink", the little blond plainly said.

The young boy's gaze fell behind in surprise. "And if we don't get back?" he asked in worry.

"Is this the only thing you're concerned about?"

Both chuckled and walked down to the entrance. Their search for a nice bar didn't last long and only a few minutes after leaving the hotel they found themselves on a comfy bench with red leather and a table in the middle of the lot. It reminded Minseok of the café. It looked classier there though.

After a few (a lot) shots (drinks) both were quite dizzy and let's say "not completely there". Minseok stared at Sehun with spinning eyes.

"Ya kno..." The other hummed. "Wan tu kno hu de person iz I takd 'bout?" the little blond asked with a twisting tounge, trying to pronounce correctly.

"Sure", the other simply replied with a still clear voice.

"Ye boyfren", Minseok said with a serious look on his face.

Sehun's stomach began twisting. His lips ran dry and his hands cold. Probably colder than Baekhyun's. He swallowed a huge load saliva.

"Are you serious?” he asked on the edge of tears.

"Nah", Minseok laughed.

The other felt extremely relieved and his skin went back from pale to not-that-pale. "One of the reasons I shouldn't drink with ya", Sehun chuckled while pointing with a finger to his friend and taking another sip from his whiskey.

Minseok only could continue to laugh. "You should have seen your face."

Sehun stood up and sat next to his friend. He pushed him onto the wall with all his body force. "May you feel my wrath!" he joked.

"Litl bread!" the little blond chuckled. "How 'bout 'notha round?"

Sehun let off him and eyed the clock above the counter. It was past 1.30am already. They should head back.

"It's better we go b –", he got cut off by soft lips pressing against his and hands grabbing his collar. The young boy first eyed his friend's doings in confusion, but eventually gave in to the kiss. Both closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. Minseok slid his tongue into the other's mouth and played around a bit. Sehun's cheeks flushed crimson red, but he went along with the tongue in his own mouth. As they parted they drew a thread of saliva. Both looked at each other in shock. Minseok couldn't understand what made him do it and Sehun couldn't understand why he was fine with this happening. They immediately left after they regained a clear mind.

Back at the hotel it was just a fast "bye" in front of Minseok's door. As soon as he entered, an excited Baekhyun was seen waiting for him.

"How did it go?" he asked with big eyes.

"Mis…take." was the only thing the little blond brought out before he fell onto his bed and drove into a half-slumber. The other knew asking questions now would be useless so he instead lied Minseok down in a comfortable way and covered him in a blanket. A big sigh left his mouth.

"We can only hope he remembers when he's awake", Baekhyun whispered. He lied down and turned off the small light next to him. "Good night", he said in a mellow voice, even though Minseok couldn't hear him.

Sehun opened the door to his room carefully. Luhan was asleep already, all fours stretched away from him. It looked like an invitation into his arms. The young boy didn't care about washing up right now, he just got rid of his clothes and lied down. He snuggled onto his boyfriend's chest and drove an arm around the other's stomach.

 "I may have made a _huge_ mistake", Sehun whispered into the other's skin. "A _really_ huge one." With slightly feeling insecure about his doings, he closed his eyes. His heartbeat slowed down and his breath steady. Sehun's last thought this night wasn't Luhan this time.


	5. First Cups

In the middle of the night Baekhyun felt someone rattling on him. He woke up and turned around immediately. Two eye pairs met and stared at each other. The beagle reached for the lamp beside him and turned it on. Minseok was standing there, more stable than he had walked in some time before.

Baekhyun rubbed his right eye. “What’s the matter?”

Minseok shuffled with his feet a bit and was playing with his fingers. “May I sleep next to you?”

The beagle was taken aback by the sudden question. The blond usually isn’t like this. Nonetheless Baekhyun agreed and lifted his blanket up. Minseok’s small body crawled next to the other’s and snuggled onto it. The beagle eyed him in confusion. He had never seen Minseok being touchy or searching for closeness.

“Is everything alright?”, the violet-haired asked with a worried voice.

Minseok shook his head and looked up to Baekhyun, who was glaring. “I kissed Sehun.”

The other’s eyes widened in surprise. He somehow didn’t want to believe what he just heard. “That’s a joke, right?”

Again the little blond shook his head. “We were drunk”, Minseok started to explain. “I pulled him close and kissed him. He gave in to it and didn’t try to fight back.” The little blond huffed and grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly. “I hope this didn’t destroy anything”, he said on the verge of tears.

Baekhyun laid down and faced his friend. Cold hands were placed around the other’s. “Don’t worry”, the beagle said in a mellow voice. “I’m sure Sehun knows how you meant it. I mean, what’s a kiss between friends? Best friends even!”

“Isn’t it weird between two guys?”, Minseok asked quietly.

“Not at all!”, the other contradicted. “Why should it be? You’re best friends; you share everything with each other, be it lips!” Baekhyun lightly chuckled. He aimed for a smile from Minseok and he got it.

“You’re silly.”

“I know.”

The little blond averted his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip. “So you are sure he won’t throw away our friendship?”

Baekhyun smiled softly and shook his head. “Of course not. You’re too dear to him; he could never do it that easily.”

Minseok calmed down hearing these words. He rolled his eyes up again. “How do you know that I am?”

“Let’s just say I had a nice chat with Sehun.”, he chuckled.

"Is that why both of you came later yesterday?", Minseok asked.

"Exactly. Since he is your best friend, I thought it would be good to get closer to him, too.", the beagle explained.

"Ah, you care so much for me.", the little blond giggled. "But never leave me with Luhan alone again."

"Why that?"

Minseok gulped. "Let's just not talk about it." He slung his arm around Baekhyun's waist and nuzzled into his chest.

"Alright, let's sleep then.", Baekhyun whispered and reached for the light to turn it off.

"You give up too easily.", the other stated.

"I just wouldn't force you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.", the beagle replied plainly and threw his arm around Minseok's shoulder. "Sleep tight, tiny hyung."

Usually the little blond would have been annoyed by this nickname, but as for now he liked it. He felt safe and sound in Baekhyun's arms. He felt his voice calming him and the nickname made his heart feel warm. He finally let people in his live that made him feel good. Minseok closed his eyes and soon was deep asleep without any worries.

The next morning Baekhyun was the first to be awake. Minseok was still by his side and sleeping peacefully. The beagle rolled around to grab his phone on the table next to him. "6:47...that's way too early.", he spoke to himself. A vibration ran over his hand and the phone was showing him a notification. Baekhyun got a message from a number he's never seen before, but was soon to realize it's Sehun who texted him.

_Are you by chance awake?_

This was a huge coincidence that the other texted him exactly on time. Or was it fate? Baekhyun had to giggle at the thought and shook his head. He tapped on the message field and typed in a reply.

_By chance I really am._ _ㅋㅅㅋ_ _How did you know? Are you stalking me?_ _ㅋㅅㅋ_

He sent the message and got a fast reply.

_Not at all. What are these smileys tho?_

A second message came in shortly after.

_Anyways, can we meet in some minutes? It's important._

Baekhyun's eyes widened a bit. What could be important this early? The beagle typed in a quick reply and stood up. He looked behind him to Minseok. "Like a baby. He's still a kid after all.", Baekhyun smiled. He took the blanket and put it around Minseok tightly. The other responded with nuzzling into his pillow and wrapping himself into the blanket. The beagle caressed Minseok's cheek softly with his index finger.

He picked up some fresh clothes and took them with him into the bathroom. Baekhyun showered and dressed up really quick, so he can talk to Sehun on time. With quiet steps he left the hotel room and hurried up to Sehun's. He knocked lightly on the door, having in mind that Luhan could still be asleep. Shortly after the door handle was pressed down, a boy with messy black hair greeted Baekhyun. His eyes were red and nearly falling shut.

"Woah, did you even sleep?", the beagle asked in worry.

"Barely.", muffled Sehun. Baekhyun's mouth tips went slightly down and his eyes big. "Cheer up, I'm fine." , the young boy reassured his friend. "Let's get somewhere where we can talk."

Baekhyun nodded and followed the taller one outside. They found a quiet place in a cafe. The beagle seated himself on the leather bench in the corner, the other opposite to him.

"What do you want for breakfast?", Sehun asked while adjusting his round glasses.

"Huh?", the beagle remarked.

"My treat."

Baekhyun was baffled. No one ever paid food for him while eating together. "I can't possibly accept that.", the violet haired fought off.

"You have no choice than doing it.", Sehun insisted and asked for a waitress. She nodded and immediately came over. Her shoes were clacking on the wooden floor.

"Welcome to Flower's Garden. May I take your order?", the waitress asked with a slight smile on her thin lips. She threw her long brown hair behind and took a pen out of her pocket, ready to write anything down the other two will tell her.

"I'd like a simple chocolate cake.", Sehun started. "And do you by chance have Bubble Tea?"

The waitress put down Sehun's order. "Yes, we do. How would you like it?"

"Green Apple with tapioca and strawberry pearls."

"Alright. And you Sir?" She faced Baekhyun, who was still struggling with his order. He was quite nervous, because it was Sehun paying for him. Should he take something cheap, so Sehun doesn't think he is using him? Or will this mislead the other to thinking he doesn't appreciate his gesture? Should he take something more expensive then? Baekhyun bit down onhis bottom lip and fiddled with his fingers. His head was rattling and steaming while thinking over the possible outcomes, his expression tensed. Sehun kicked against Baekhyun's leg and pointed to the waiting waitress right next to them with his eyes.

"Oh", Baekhyun spoke up. "Well, uh...I'll take the same then."

"Alright then!", the waitress said as she put a "2x" on her note. "I'll be back in some minutes." She bowed and made her way behind the counter.

"What took you so long?", Sehun scolded.

"I just wasn't sure.", Baekhyun pouted. "Who knows how you would have reacted when I ordered something expensive!"

The young boy sighed. Was he serious right now? "When I say it's my treat, then I mean it. Don't worry too much.", Sehun snapped with a frown.

"Apropos worrying, what did you want to talk about?", the other asked with a curious expression.

Sehun's face relaxed and he leaned back. He now was the one biting on his bottom lip. The waitress from before came back and placed their orders in front of them.

 "Thank you very much.", the beagle said with a cheerful expression. The waitress only nodded and went for the next costumers. Baekhyun picked up his fork and drove a piece of the cake into his mouth. Sehun followed him and took some bites before starting to talk.

"You know...I went out with Minseok yesterday, right?" The beagle nodded. "And we drunk a little." Baekhyun hummed and nodded again while leading another bit of the cake to his mouth. "And we might or might not havekissed each other?", the young boy said with closed eyes, expecting the other to drop his jaw open and or to scold him, because he had Luhan already. But he did neither.

The other only chuckled and answered: "I know." Instead Sehun dropped his jaw, which made Baekhyun laugh even more. "Minseok told me this night."

"What did you say?", the young boy asked, trying to get hold of the surprise. He never would have guessed that Minseok would tell him.

"That it's okay. I mean, you both know how you meant it, right?", the beagle started off. "And as he told me he fears your relationship to crumble, I reassured him that wouldn't happen."

"What makes you sure about this? I mean, you are right, but how do you know?", Sehun wondered.

"Everyone sees how much you care for each other. Perhaps not during your work shifts, but in your free time no one dares to come between you.", the beagle explained with a smile. "You're best friends after all." Sehun nodded. He was right.

"He and I shared the same worries then.", the young boy chuckled. "I assure you, he won't distance himself from you like you won't from him.", Baekhyun said, holding the other's hand and shaking it to cheer him up, to strengthen him.

"Thank you.", Sehun smiled. "I was so worried we would part ways now."

"You tell me to not worry when it's you who was drowning in it.", the other chuckled.

"But it was a serious matter!", the black haired exclaimed.

"Someone paying for you is also one!", the beagle pouted. They looked at eachother with a serious expression, but immediately laughed.

"Say", Baekhyun started, calming down "how did both of you even meet?"

"I thought you know? Work.", Sehun simply replied.

"Is that all? Like, how did you get employed? How did you grew so close?", the beagle insisted to know.

"I can trust you, right?", the young boy asked. Baekhyun nodded in assurance. "Let's go back 2 years.", Sehun started while taking a deep breath. "I was 18 at this time."

_It was a usual day for Minseok. He had a cup in his left and wiped it with the towel in his right dry, greeting costumers which passed by and seated themselves. He went over to the couple that just walked in and handed out two cards._

_“Welcome in Minseok’s, how may I help you?”, the little blond said with a slight smile. The customers didn’t need to look into the card and laid them down._

_“2 Latte Macchiato, please.”, the woman said with pulled up tips. Minseok nodded and wrote down what she said. He quickly picked up the cards on the table and brought them back behind the counter, putting them to others on the pile. The little blond reached for the coffee beans next to the machine and filled up the silvery cup with them. His movements were reflected blurrily on the surface._

_As he was done with the first cup and put it into the roasting machine, he heard the bell above the door ringing. Minseok got a rather unusual sight. The person that stepped in was a male for sure, but wore wide dirty pants, an oversized red pullover and holed trainers. He had his hood pulled up; still black greasy hair was hanging down on the sides. A grumpy young face covered the person’s front, sharp eyes adorning it. He went for the counter and nervously tapped on the marble._

_Minseok took out the roasted beans and replaced them with the fresh ones. The little blond put the roasted ones in the grinder and turned it on. A loud rattling echoed in the in the front part of the counter, put silenced after a short amount of time. He finally turned around to the waiting customer, who was obviously tensed for a reason._

_“How may I help you?”, the little blond said._

_The nervous person thre his eyes up as he heard the rather high voice talking to him. “I’d like a simple coffee. For takeout.”, he stuttered._

_“Sure. That would be 4000 Won then.”, Minseok replied._

_The other was carefully shoving the bank notes over the counter with his long fingers. The finger nails were rather long and dirt stuck under them. Minseok noticed the milky, pale skin, but could only get a short glimpse, because the hand was quickly withdrawn again and hidden under the pullover’s sleeve._

_The little blond took the won off the counter with a raised eyebrow, but stayed quiet. “It will take a little, so please sit down.”, he said, pointing to the nearest seat to the counter._

_The black haired did as he was told and lowered himself on one of the leather chairs. In the meantime Minseok prepared the order for the couple. He put the 2 Latte Macchiato on a silver tray, put 2 long spoons in the glasses and laid down two napkins beside them._

_As soon as he delivered the order he roasted the beans for the waiting person. He filled it in a paper cup and placed it on the table the other was waiting at. Heavy eye bags eyed Minseok, but soon averted to the beverage in front of him. He immediately took a sip._

_“Thank you so much.”, the person said with a slight smile on his plump lips._

_The little blond only nodded with lifted mout tips and left again. He watched the costumer for some time. Even though he wanted the coffee for takeout, he was still sitting there and slowly sipping it. After some time Minseok shrugged it off and went back to roasting and grinding coffee beans in advance._

_It was around 3pm, not many customers stepped in anymore; they were back working. Suddenly Minseok heard loud yells. He turned around and only saw the couple standing with the nervous costumer from before. He looked over the counter and saw a spilled cup of coffee on the floor._

_“Oh, sorry, was this me?”, the man chuckled, trying to bypass._

_“This was the only thing I could afford!”, the young person yelled as he stood up and grabbed the man’s collar. “Do you know how hard it was to get this cup?”_

_The fury face left the man untouched. He only replied with “You stink” while wagging his hand in front of his nose. As a response he got a strong push he surely didn’t expect, because the black haired looked rather weak._

_"Do you wanna pick a fight, punk?", the man snapped._

_"Who's gonna pick a fight here?", the little blond suddenly spoke up, who had eyed the whole situation. 3 pairs of eyes rushed their gazes to him._

_"No one, Sir. We're sorry.", the woman said timidly. "Come now Chanyeol."_

_"No, we're not sorry. This little rat from what do I know where is making up stories.", the tall man yelled. "I won't be having any of that." He made a step forward, ready to throw a punch. The hooded boy though first landed one and made his opponent startled and holding his nose. Pain flowed through his face. Now Minseok couldn't watch anymore and swung his tiny body over the counter. He grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted it behind his back, pushing him past the couple and out of the café._

_"That's not fair!", the black haired exclaimed. The little blond ignored it and went back in, standing in front of the hurt male._

_"Thank you so m-", he attempted to express gratitude. "I don't need any of your ruckus here. Either you leave on your own or I will do the same to you as to him.", Minseok snapped. "Also, stepping into this café is now restricted for you. Not for her," he pointed to the woman on his right "but for you."_

_The noticeable taller man went pale and hugely gulped. Without talking back he left and passed by the young boy, who was sitting beside the café. The little blond only sighed and went back to work. The few people were staring at him for what just happened._

_"Please, don't be concerned and relax again. I will prevent anything like this beforehand from now on.", he said while bowing twice._

_While preparing an order, Minseok side-eyed the window on the right of the glass door. A part of red furniture peeked up the frame. He figured that someone must be sitting there. So he brought the order to the assigned person and went in front of the shop. Light sunrays hit his skin, exposed by his rolled up sleeves of his white shirt. A weak breeze was blowing, twirling green leaves on the ground. The little blond looked to the right and discovered the young boy from before sitting there._

_"What are you still doing around here?", he asked in a surprised voice._

_Tired eyes met his and blinked irregularly. "I have nowhere else to go, so I will spend the rest of the day here.", he answered quietly._

_"What about home?"_

_"I don't have one."_

_"Family?"_

_"What family?"_

_"Friends?", Minseok said desperately._

_"Stop making jokes", the young boy only replied. "My family has abandoned me 3 month ago, kicking me out like I never mattered."_

_The little blond swallowed a huge load of saliva. Somehow this was familiar to him. No, he has made experience with it on his own. Minseok's face relaxed again. "Get up.", he ordered._

_"Why?", the other asked in confusion._

_"You're coming with me."_

_"You just kicked me out some minutes ago. Or hours? Either way, why should I trust you?", the young boy exclaimed._

_"You were threatening my reputation, of course I will kick you out", Minseok scolded "but I'm not heartless. Rather be thankful that I'm closing my café for someone like you."_

_The other bit on his bottom lip and averted his eyes. "Fine.", he said in defeat._

_"Wait here for a second.", Minseok said and went in again. "I beg your pardon, but the café will close due to a personal emergency. Please, put down your dishes and leave, payment is not required.", he yelled through the whole room. Confused gazes met another and loud muttering filled the room, but the customers eventually did as they were told._

_Minseok went for the changing room, putting down his apron and picking up his bag. As he stepped out and was locking the shop, the young boy was staring at him with a confused face. "Did you send them all out?", he asked, following the leaving crowd with his fingers. "Yes." "For me?" "Correctly." The young boy blinked twice and looked down with teary eyes. He couldn’t believe that someone really would choose him than one’s own business._

_"Everything alright?", Minseok asked._

_"Yeah, all fine.", the other answered, wiping his tears to the side._

_"What's your name?", the little blond asked, locking eye contact. Even unclean, it was a handsome young boy in front of him. Slightly long face, round chin, sharp v-line. It really was an eye candy._

_"Sehun. Oh Sehun.", the other replied. "Yours is Minseok, right?"_

_"Exactly.", he nodded. “And how old are you?”_

_“18.”_

_“I’m older then. I’m 22.”, he remarked. "Let's first get to my apartment then, Sehun."_

 

"Wait, wait, wait", Baekhyun exclaimed. "He closed the whole café down for you?"

Sehun chuckled and replied: "Yes, unbelievable, right?"

"He would have never done this for me.", the beagle pouted. "I knew him that time already! And he just met you there."

"Is someone jealous?", the young boy chuckled again.

"Envious.", the other stated.

"But he had his reasons."

"Then go on.", Baekhyun said plainly.

"Will you stop whining?", Sehun snapped jokingly.

 "Yeah, yeah.", the other waved him off.

 

_As Minseok said they went for his apartment first. Sehun was following him around quietly, observing and memorizing the way to the other._

_"You live quite hidden.", the young boy remarked after a while of turning rights and lefts, passing alleys._

_"Yeah, but I don't mind.", Minseok answered simply._

_Sehun had nothing more to say and only looked around. He has never been in this part of Seoul before. It's farther away from the center, but with a vehicle one could reach it without a problem. "Here it is.", the little blond spoke up, turning to a dark wooden door. He opened the bag hanging from his shoulders and struggled to find the keys, but eventually found them after removing some things, stacking them on Sehun's arms._

_"How much do you have in there?", he asked with a strained voice._

_"Enough to easily choke you.", Minseok lightly joked._

_Both went up the stairs to the blond's apartment. He opened the door quickly and went for the living room with Sehun. The young boy was looking around, eyeing the black marble kitchen from afar and the comfortable-looking sofa next to him. "You can drop the things there.", the little blond remarked, pointing to the sofa Sehun just looked at. He did as Minseok told him and let everything fall onto the brown pillows. As soon as the boy's hands were free, his wrist was grabbed and he was lead into a shiny white bathroom. "Undress. You will take a bath for now.", the little blond said without moving a muscle in his face._

_Sehun slightly blushed. He's never shown himself to a guy. Naked. "I can do it alone!", the young boy tried to negotiate._

_"No talking back. Just do, I will get you something to dress.", the little blond replied, turning on the faucet to fill the tub. "Do you like bubbles?"_

_"Yeah...", Sehun answered timidly. The little blond picked up the strawberry shampoo from the edge of the bath tub and poured some into the steaming water. "See, as long as the bubbles are there, I won't see anything. If that's it what you were concerned about."_

_The young boy blushed anew. "O-okay. Fine.", he stuttered, averting his gaze to the ground. Minseok left the bathroom and went to his room to grab some clothes out of his dresser._

_The black haired looked around; reassuring himself he isn't being watched. He first took of his holed shoes and dirty socks. He wiggled with his toes, getting air between the spaces. The red pullover was stripped off next, exposing pale, milky skin. Sehun pulled down his pants along with his underwear and felt a little more free. He slowly lowered one foot into the tub. It was a comfrotable warmth, so he went in fully at once and sunk down a bit. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, enjoying the scent of strawberries and the feeling of light bubbles on his skin. A knock on the door frame made his gaze go up._

_"Are you in?", Minseok asked, holding a staple of clothes in his left hand._

_"Yeah, you can come in.", Sehun answered with a mellow voice._

_The other entered and put down the staple on top of the toilet. "Let's wash you up then.", the little blond stated.Like a reflex, Sehun sat up, waiting for instructions. He for sure knew how to clean himself, but Minseok insisted to assist him._

_"Turn around, I will wash your hair." The young boy turned as he was told and collected bubbles to cover up his crotch, keeping them in place with arms slung around them. The little blond picked up a larger cup from the side and filled it with warm water, spilling it on Sehun's head. He put the longer black hair behind and reached for the strawberry shampoo from before. He squeezed it and put some directly on Sehun's hair. Minseok started to massage the other's head, who in response closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders._

_"Where did you learn this?", the young boy asked with a calm voice, enjoying his hair getting washed._

_"I don't know. Let's say I'm born with great fingers.", the little blond answered. Sehun lightly chuckled. When Minseok was done washing the boy’s hair thoroughly, he picked up the cup again and poured warm water on his head again, twice. The other's thick hair was sticking onto his neck and ears now. The little blond picked up two sponges, one for him and one he handed Sehun._

_"I will do your back, you the rest.", he ordered. The young boy nodded in agreement. Both soaked their sponge in water and started cleaning the respective parts. While Sehun was messily going up and down on his abdomen and arms, Minseok went over the young boy's back in circular movements. It made a shiver run down Sehun's spine. He never felt so good while taking a bath. The little blond finished off at the other's shoulders and simply dropped the sponge into the water._

_"I think we are done.", the little blond remarked. "Oh, wait!" He picked up the sponge again and started to wipe across the other's face from behind. "Now we are." Sehun hummed with a light chuckle._

_The little blond grabbed a towel from the shelf next to the tub and handed it to Sehun. "Here, dry yourself, cut your nails and get dressed.", Minseok ordered. "The scissors are on the clothes." The young boy nodded. In the meantime the little blond went out, searching for a good pair of scissors and a stool he placed in the middle of the living room._

_Sehun came out of the bathroom, still rubbing his wet hair with a towel, but dressed in the black pants and white shirt Minseok gave him._

_"Is everything sitting comfortable?", the little blond asked as he saw the other stepping in. The young boy nodded, not complaining, even though the underwear was somehow pinching on his testicles and the pants were sitting over his ankles, because they were too small. But he couldn't possibly remark this. Not after what Minseok had already done for him. It only was a bath, but Sehun felt refreshed._

_"Sit down here.", the smaller one ordered, putting down a pair of scissors and a comb on the glassy desk next to him. The young boy silently sat down._

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"Doing something about this.", he said, circling around Sehun's hair with his hand._

_The other eyed it himself, holding a strain in front of him. "Yeah, they became really long. And out of place.", he admitted._

_The little blond picked up the scissors and cut off a good length. Some zigzags here and there, combing through and parting in the middle, cutting the hair on the back shorter than the rest and he was done._

_He went around the other, who was patiently waiting and moved his face up to his own eyes. "You look great." The young boy’s sharp features were now emphasized, especially his v-line._

_"May I look at it myself?", Sehun carefully asked._

_"Sure. In the bathroom is a mirror. Above the sink.", the little blond replied, pointing to the direction of the mentioned room. The young boy stood up, glaring at the long black strains on the wooden floor, which were piled up. He went for the bathroom and eyed himself in the mirror. His jaw dropped. Minseok could only hear a squeal and hurried after him._

_"What's the matter?", he asked, storming around the door frame._

_"I'm just so happy!", Sehun exclaimed. He squealed in excitement. "Thank you so much", he giggled._

 

Baekhyun leaned forward, observing Sehun closer with squinting eyes. "Isn't that the same hairstyle you described he cut?"

"Exactly. I haven't changed it since.", Sehun replied, patting his bangs. "It's also something he kind of gave me, so I treasure it."

The beagle hummed and leaned back again, crossing his arms. "So now we have you being picked up by the tiny hyung, but aren't there things missing? Like, why he picked you up for example.", Baekhyun asked skeptically.

"Who said I'm done?", Sehun exclaimed, reaching over and snipping against the other's forehead. He in response gave an apologetic look and rubbed the reddened part.

 

_Minseok took Sehun to a shopping center to get him some clothes. The young boy was rather unsure what to choose from, since everything was very expensive. He glided over some shirts and trousers, feeling how the furniture was tingling on his finger tips. A small hand patted his back. Sehun turned around and saw the little blond glaring at him._

_“Is everything alright?”, he asked. Minseok eyed the clothes Sehun was standing in front of. “Do you like these?” The young boy nodded silently, looking down. The smaller one started picking up two of the black skinny jeans and reached for the white shirt. Sehun stared at him in surprise._

_“B-but Minseok!”, he cried out “These are so expensive!”_

_“Don’t worry about that.”, he reassured the other. “Search for some underwear, socks and t-shirts instead.” The little blond patted Sehun’s shoulder and went for the shoe section. The other only looked after him, still wondering why Minseok was so nice to him. Why of all people did he choose to help him out? He could have just ignored him and branded him as a brat, who caused trouble in his café. But he didn’t. Due to the blond’s kindness, Sehun became fond of him quickly. He felt his heart attaching to him and how its beating slowly increased. What Minseok felt when he thought of picking him from the street, Sehun wondered._

_With little taps the young boy returned to Minseok with a small pile of clothes. Two nicely folded black t-shirts, some pairs of socks and 2 packs of underwear. Even though he was told not to worry about the price he looked out for the cheapest clothes available. But still then a pack of underwear was 12.000won. Sehun shyly put the clothes onto the ones the other was already holding._

_“Anything else in mind you like?”, the little blond asked, looking up to the lightly blushed face. The young boy shook with his head. “Well, then, pick up a pair of shoes and we’re done then!”_

_Swiftly Sehun’s head made a jump to the side and eyed the other. “I can’t possibly take shoes, too!”, he exclaimed. “Just look, they are so expensive!”_

_“But I insist to buy a pair for you.”, the little blond defended. “And also, you cannot walk in these holed shoes all the time.” He pointed to the worn-off trainers on the other’s feet. With a pout Sehun started to look for a pair he liked. After picking up different varieties of Converse, Nike and Puma his eyes locked with a pair of black Adidas with red stripes and white features. He tried to not make it obvious that he was staring at them, but Minseok noticed anyways._

_“These?”, he asked while pointing to the shoes the young boy stared at. Sehun noticed his failed attempt to not have big, sparkly eyes for this pair of shoes. But he had no choice now, he must say yes, so he nodded without looking away from the shoes. “Pick your size then.”, the little blond stated. Sehun did as he was told and reached for the 270mm. He handed them over to Minseok, who gladly carried them to the cashier. The blond ended up paying around 200000won for the other. Sehun’s cheeks reddened as he saw the total._

_“Hyung, let me carry them.”, he said while taking the bags from Minseok’s small hands. The other looked up to him and gave him a slight smile and a huff. The young boy stared for a moment at the smile he was given. It looked kind and pure. His cheeks flushed again._

_“You sure there isn’t anything you want?”, the little blond asked. Sehun nodded, but while doing so he spotted something in the display of another shop. It didn’t go unnoticed by Minseok and he said softly: “Just show me.”_

_The young boy slowly went over to a pair of round glasses. They were really thin and had a mat golden frame. “These, Hyung. I want these.”, he said, not looking away from them. It was the first time he didn’t think about the price or that Minseok was spending his money for him. It was just – he liked these glasses so much. Love at first sight? Probably._

_“So be it.”, the little blond chuckled, going into the shop and asking for the pair of glasses. The cashier got them out for him immediately and turned them in front of him, so Minseok can confirm that there is no scratch when buying them. “How much is it then?”, the little blond asked, grabbing his wallet._

_“180000won, Sir.”, the cashier answered, adjusting his own nerdy glasses. The blond gulped shortly, but gave out the money nonetheless. The cashier put the glasses in a case and handed them to Minseok. “Have a nice day!”, he said and the little blond nodded in response._

_“Man, you’re costing me so much.”, the smaller one stated as he returned to Sehun. He blushed immediately and looked down._

_“I’m sorry.”, he replied, fiddling with his fingers._

_Minseok lightly chuckled and moved the other’s head up again. “Now let’s see how well they fit you.” He opened the case and carefully took out the glasses. Slowly he set them on the other’s nose bridge and made sure they have hold behind his ears. “A handsome guy you are.”, the little blond complemented with a slight laugh. Sehun answered with a smile and looked at his reflection in the display. He adjusted his glasses a bit and smiled to himself. The young boy mouthed a “Thank you”._

“Now wait a second there.”, Baekhyun said, leaning forward again and taking off the other’s glasses. “These are the ones he bought you, or am I mistaken?”

Sehun only could chuckle at the beagle’s observations. “Yes, exactly. I have kept them since. And have worn them often also.”, he replied with a smile. He reached out for the glasses, which Baekhyun returned without any ruckus.

“Wait a second.”, the beagle said, nearly throwing himself under the table. “Ah, good, okay.” He came up again.

Sehun eyed him in confusion. “What was that about?”

“I just looked, if you are still wearing the shoes he bought you.”, the violet haired explained. “But obviously you aren’t.”

“Yeah, but I still have all the clothes he bought me back then.”, Sehun answered. “Also the shoes.”

“You are joking right now, aren’t you?”, Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

“I am not.”

“Even the clothes mean so much to you?”

“Of course. I got the things from the person who pulled me out of the dirt and gave me a normal life again.”, the young boy explained.

Baekhyun nodded understandingly and leaned back again, signalizing he is ready to hear the rest.

 

_A plate with steaming food was placed in front of Sehun. The steam wandered over his pale skin and left it a little wet._

_“It’s maybe not the best, but I hope you like it.”, Minseok said, seating himself with his own plate. While he spoke the young boy already had picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and stuffed them into his mouth. He chew them thoroughly and swallowed them in one go._

_“It’s tasty!”, he exclaimed cheerfully. “What is this?”_

_“Kimchi spaghetti. I learned how to do them from my grandmother.”, the other explained. “She loved this dish and always cooked it when I was over at her place.”_

_“Loved?”, Sehun asked._

_“She died when I was 10.”, he answered plainly. The young boy went silent for a second, eyeing Minseok. “No need for worries. It’s fine.”_

_“I shouldn’t have asked so carelessly.”, Sehun said, nibbling on his noodles._

_“It really is fine.”, the little blond reassured him. “May I ask you a question, Sehun?” The black haired nodded and locked eye contact with the other. “Why did you get kicked out?”_

_Sehun slightly went paler than he already was, but sat back upright and started off: “I was always causing trouble…Since I was a child I was responsible for many things that went wrong in the family. The most ridiculous accusation I got that it’s my fault my mother started drinking.” He shortly huffed. “But she drank all the time. Even during her pregnancy with me.”, he proceeded. “I was often hit by my parents. By my mother, because she was drunk and by my father, because he couldn’t handle the drinking problem of his wife.”_

_Minseok went pale as he heard what the young boy was telling him. “For how long did this go on?”, he asked with a worried voice._

_“From elementary school up until my kickout.”, he answered. “They figured I was the problem of all. My mother because she was drunk and my father because he believed her, wanting her back to normal.”_

_“How are you feeling now?”, the little blond asked, holding Sehun’s free hand, squeezing it lightly._

_“I’m fine now, Hyung. You pulled me up again and I’m really thankful for that.”, he replied with a smile on his plump lips, wiping away the tears that were running down his cheeks. “Thank you so much.”, he added._

_Minseok had a cheerful smile on his own thin lips. “Eat up, Sehun and then let’s sleep.” The other nodded._

_“Hyung, may I ask you a question?”, the young boy asked. This time the blond nodded and nibbled on his noodles. “Why exactly did you pick me up? I mean, you could have simply left me there.”_

_The smaller one put down his chopsticks and swallowed the remaining noodles in his mouth. “You know…”, he started “At first I didn’t think of keeping you under my wing, but as you told me that you were kicked out, my heart skipped a beat.” He averted his eyes and huffed. “Because I went through the same.”_

_“Why that?”, Sehun asked lowkey curiously._

_Minseok took a deep breath. Should he tell him? “I can trust you, right?”, he asked to reassure himself. The other nodded credibly. “I told my parents about my sexuality and that’s when everything went downhill.”_

_“So, you are…gay?”, the young boy asked carefully._

_“Yes. I hope that doesn’t weird you o –“_

_“No worries, I’m absolutely fine with it.”, Sehun said before the other could finish his sentence. “Go on with what you wanted to tell.”_

_The little blond nodded, smiling because of Sehun’s words. “As I told them, they were in disbelief and thought I was joking, but I told them I was not. From then on, I was, like you, hit each day for being such a ‘horrible son’ and ‘unnatural creature’.”, he proceeded. “My mother didn’t dare look at me anymore and when she did, it was in disgust. I barely saw my father, but when I did, he often locked me in my room, because he was tired of ‘feeling that I was near him’ or ‘could easily be in his sight’.”_

_“That’s honestly ridiculous.”, Sehun remarked. “But you were completely powerless, right?”_

_“Exaclty.”, Minseok nodded. “At some point their contempt reached a level no one could describe. That’s when they kicked me out, without anything to eat, nowhere to sleep.”_

_“How long did you live on the street?”, the young boy asked._

_“A year.”_

_“And how old were you when you were kicked out?”_

_“16.”, he answered. “No one cared for me, so I had to regain strength myself. I saved all the money I could get, barely ate. I was allowed to help out on big festivals, because there looks didn’t count as long as you were helpful.”_

_“And within that year you were able to save enough to live under a roof again?”, Sehun asked, swallowing down his last noodles, pushing the plate away from himself._

_“Yes. I was lucky to have found extremely cheap apartments. They looked like how much they costed, but it was worth it.”, Minseok explained. “From then on I learned from a barista and became one myself.”_

_“I’m glad you could get up again on your own.”, Sehun said, looking down “I wish I had such strength.”_

_“Being weak isn’t necessarily bad. You just have to know how to cope with it.”, the little blond explained, picking up the plates. He put them into the sink, the chopsticks rattling as they feel down on the ceramic._

_The young boy looked up and had a much more cheerful expression than before. “Do you think I can become as successful as you?”_

_Minseok turned around, smiling at the other. “Of course. You just have to work hard enough and not give up.”_

_“Do you know what my biggest success then would be?”, Sehun asked with a smirk._

_“Not a clue.”_

_“Working with you in your café.”, he answered bluntly._

_Minseok turned around in shock. “Are you serious?”_

_“Yes.”, the young boy replied. “I think it’s the best way to repay you.”_

_The little blond had a bright smile and said in a cheerful tone: “Then let’s start tomorrow – together.” Sehun nodded in response, mouth tips curling up._

_After a short while both of them decided to go to bed. Minseok prepared the sofa for Sehun, who seemed slightly insecure. The little blond asked several times if everything is fine and the other reassured that he is okay. In the night though, Minseok found a body next to his bed, covered in a blanket. He lightly shook it and got a hum in response._

_“Sehun? What are you doing here?”, the little blond asked with tired eyes._

_“I don’t sleep well alone…”, the other responded shyly._

_Minseok sighed and rolled back into place. “Lay down beside me.”, he murmured._

_“Really?”, the young boy said in a cheerful tone as he quickly sat up._

_“Yes.”_

_Sehun didn’t let himself get told twice and snuggled under Minseok’s blanked, nuzzling closer to the other body. He gently drove his right hand around the other’s stomach and barely left space between their bodies. “Thank you, Hyung.”, he said, closing his eyes slowly and sinking into the soft bed sheets._

_Minseok didn’t mind him being hugged while sleeping, but spoke up: “One thing. I don’t like being called Hyung, so please try not to use it.”_

_“Got it.”, the young boy answered, patting the other’s stomach. Both chuckled lightly and drove into sleep. They stayed like this every night until Sehun moved to his own apartment he bought from the money he saved from his new job in his new won friend’s café._

_Since Minseok saw Sehun for the first time, he swore to himself he will protect him, even though he admitted to this only after a long time. He became fond of him really quick, bonded with him because of their similar past. It came with the time or was it an immediate reaction? Even Minseok himself didn’t know. After his parents abandoned him, he was scared of people thinking like them of him. The only person he bonded over time with was Baekhyun, the only person he let into his life without blocking any social interaction. Why? He didn’t really know. The beagle is just the type of person people love, he thought to himself._

 

“No wonder you are so close, sleeping in the same bed the first night.”, Baekhyun teased.

“I really don’t sleep well alone, okay?”, Sehun defended, pouting.

“So why move to another apartment where you literally are alone?”, the beagle asked.

“I cannot live with Minseok the whole time. His apartment is made for one and not for two persons.”, the other explained, adjusting his glasses. The phone in his pocket was vibrating. He drove his hand into it and pulled the phone out.

**_Minnie Hyung_ ** **_(_ ** **_◕_ ** **_ᴥ_ ** **_◕_ ** **_)_ **

_Are you out with Baekhyun? I can’t find either of you._

**_Me_ **

_Yes. We went for a café, will be back soon._

**_Minnie Hyung_ ** **_(_ ** **_◕_ ** **_ᴥ_ ** **_◕_ ** **_)_ **

_Hurry up, I’m bored._

 

“The prince is calling for us.”, Sehun chuckled, showing the messages to Baekhyun.

“We should go then”, the beagle answered with a light laugh.

Both stood up and went outside of the café, leaving the money behind on the table. Sehun bit down on his bottom lip and spoke up as they walked: “Hey, Baekhyun?”

The other hummed in response. “Thank you again for listening to me.”, the young boy said, grabbing around the other’s shoulders.

The beagle drove his hand around Sehun’s hip and smiled. “Anytime.”, he answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to upload here, sorry!


	6. Flat White

Minseok shuffled with his feet in front of the door, attempting to knock, but every time his knuckles neared the wooden surface he withdrew again. He heard a sudden rumbling behind the door, which made him squeal shortly. The little blond held his hands in front of his mouth. He was surprised by himself. Since when does he get scared so easily by a simple sound? His voice was noticed by the person inside, who greeted him with a tired face and disheveled brown hair.

 

The other examined the little blond closely and was a little taken aback. "Minseok? I didn't really expect you to be here", Luhan remarked in a surprised voice.

 

Minseok eyed the other’s bare chest, nearly staring at the muscles and soft skin, but snapped out of it when he remembered to answer Luhan. "I didn't either", he replied "but I'm searching for Baekhyun."

 

"He's gone, too?", the brown haired wondered.

 

"What do you mean by ‘too’?", Minseok asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Sehun is nowhere to be found either."

 

The little blond gulped and started to worry, but calmed down when he figured both could be with each other. "Is Sehun's phone here?", he asked the other.

 Luhan turned around and scanned the room, going back in to look on the night desks. While leaning over the bed he asked Minseok to come in, who did with uncertain steps. He, too, scanned the room, but the only phone here was Luhan's and his, which was in the jeans' pocket.

"Alright, I will text him", the little blond said, grabbing his mobile. He typed in a message and got an immediate reply. Luhan eyed the other's small fingers tapping on the bright screen. He smirked and lightly giggled.

“What's the matter?", Minseok asked, rasing his head and tilting it to the left.

The brown haired's face slightly blushed at this sight. "N-nothing...", he paused "it's just...your hands look cute, tapping on this big–no wait, _you_ look cute." Luhan averted his gaze, starting to fiddle with his fingers unconsciously.

Instead of turning away or throwing an annoyed glare, Minseok curled up his mouth's tips. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and replied with a mellow voice: "Thank you."

The young man threw his gaze up, surprised by the other's words. "Huh?"

"You heard me", the little blond said. "Well, I will go then!" A bright smile was thrown at Luhan's face and was soon followed by a broad, but tiny, back. Minseok attempted to reach for the doorknob, but held in. Should he really leave? Leave without saying anything? His questions were answered as a pair of slightly muscular arms slung around his stomach. It surprised him.

"Please, don't go", Luhan mumbled into his ear, resting his chin on the other's shoulders.

The little blond bit down on his bottom lip, wanting to grab the doorknob. But he couldn't. He can't just go without telling the truth. "Luhan...I...", Minseok stuttered. "I have been lying to you." His small hands softly drove over the other's arms, meeting the intertwined fingers around his stomach. His thumb lightly caressed Luhan's hand's back. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?", the other asked with wide doe-eyes. He tightened his hug and nuzzled closer to the other's neck.

"I love you, too, Luhan."

Luhan's stomach began twisting. What did he just hear? Minseok loves him? He? The one he adored from day 1?

The brown haired curled his lips and blinked with glassy eyes. "You are not lying, aren't you?", he nearly sobbed.

Minseok's grip tightened. "How could I? I only have been lying to myself", the little bond answered with short sniffles. "I just didn't want to be mistreated again for who I am." Pearly tears rolled down his puffy cheeks. Minseok turned around in the other's hug. "I really am sorry for rejecting you", the little blond honestly spoke. "I cared too much about what other people think, but I know from the important ones that they accept my love."

Luhan didn't quite understand what Minseok meant, but he was sure he will tell him. Someday when the time is right.

He cupped the smaller's cheeks and wiped away the tears, which were leaving wet stains on the blond's reddened cheeks. "Apology accepted", Luhan reassured.

Their gazes met and both eye pairs were sparkling. Sparkling like the night sky full of stars. Minseok's and Luhan's lips eased, their faces nearing and closing the space between them. The little blond placed his small hands on the other's hips, Luhan keeping his on Minseok's face. Soft lips were gently brushing over plump ones, finally closing the rest of space they had between them. The little blond pulled the taller one closer, their hips meeting at different spots and eyes closed. The kiss was nothing special, an ordinary one, but it was the best thing both of them felt for a long time. Luhan felt how Minseok's sweet lips beguiled him, consuming him.

The little blond slowly opened his eyes and ended the kiss that felt like an eternity. The other's fingers brushed over his bottom lip, his gaze focused on the entire face. "It was as beautiful as I wished it to be", Luhan whispered, his cheeks painted in a slight red.

The other replied with a light giggle, averting his gaze and driving his hands to the butt cheeks to squeeze them. "Stop it." The brown haired smiled brightly in response.

In seconds both found themselves on the hotel bed. Luhan felt his cock throbbing against his pants, only from one kiss, but the situation now encouraged it.

Minseok seated himself on the other's crotch, leaning over his long body and locking their lips again. He moved his hips slowly and brushed their bulges against each other. When parting their mouths again, hot breath was blown to each other’s necks, paired with strong stares.

The brown haired's fingers drove under the other's shirt, gliding down his spine and attempting to go under the waistband.

_Hyung!_

Minseok shortly panicked.

_I’m just so happy!_

“No, no, no”, the little blond whispered.

_Thank you so much._

How could Minseok forget? Why didn’t he think twice?

_I'm here to protect you, too._

“Shit”, he mumbled, getting off Luhan. The little blond looked around, lost in his thoughts.

_I want to try my best to be a good friend to you._

How could he be so careless? This was actual betrayal.

_Do you know what my biggest success then would be? Working with you in your café._

"L-luhan", he stuttered, pausing shortly "we can't do this. Not now, not yet. Not when things are like they are." Minseok went for the door, wanting to leave, but his wrist was grabbed firmly.

"What do you mean?", Luhan asked, eyeing the other in confusion.

The other bit down on his bottom lip and took a deep breath. "Don’t you know it the best?”, the little blond nearly yelled. “I don't want to hurt him." Minseok’s loud voice reduced to a quiet mumble.

The other loosened his grip, the blond's arm pendling back. "I...understand."

“The circumstances make it hard for all three of us”, the little blond explained. With small steps he neared Luhan again and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

With these words Minseok left with a steady pace and left the other behind with mixed feelings. What is the best now? Admitting his feelings and leaving Sehun? Staying with Sehun? Risking to destroy a friendship? He shook his head repeatedly. It could all have been easier when he didn’t start using the young boy. But he didn’t knew where to put his feelings, how to suppress them without making it worse. And now, he didn’t know it as well.

Luhan sacked down on the bed, folding his hands. He stared down blankly, his fingers gliding over his lips and cheek, reenacting the moments of Minseok kissing him softly, carefully – _innocently._

The brown haired was ripped out of his thoughts when the door opened and a bright smile was thrown to his line of sight.

“I’m back!”, Sehun cheerfully exclaimed.

 Luhan greeted him with curled up mouth tips and got up, immediately driving his hands around the other’s hips, pulling him close. Their lips met and a warm feeling overran Sehun’s chest. His cheeks were painting in a rosy pink as he gave in to the soft lips covering his. The brown haired slowly moved forward his tounge and started to play around in the young boy’s mouth teasingly. As they parted Luhan decided to suck on the other’s bottom lip and gave him a smirk.

Sehun felt strange warmth pulsing against his crotch. “What did I do to deserve this kind of greeting?”

The other only leaned closer, biting his ear and whispering: “I want you – _now.”_

The words took the young boy by surprise and he looked at his boyfriend irritated. “Why the change of mind all of a sudden?”, he wondered.

“I just wanted to go for it with a clear mind”, Luhan answered, pulling Sehun with him down onto the bed. He drove under the other’s shirt and pulled it off, exposing the pale skin and slight muscles.

“Is that so?”, the other breathed into his boyfriend’s neck, biting it and leaving fiery red stains and marks. Like the last time he worked himself down again, getting rid of the other’s t-shirt. Kisses were planted on Luhan’s abdomen, bite marks covering his chest.

Sehun reached the waistband again. The point he failed at the last time. He curled his index and middle fingers under it, attempting to pull underwear and pants down at once, but he was stopped – _again_.

“Sehun, that’s not how we do it”, Luhan said in a mellow voice. He led the young boy up again. As they were face to face, the doe-eyed rolled with him around. “I’ll be taking the lead.”

The other was flustered by the sudden action and his cheeks were painted in a strong glowing red.

With a quick pull the brown haired stripped off Sehun’s pants and underwear. His cock wasn’t fully aroused yet, but was dripping wet. Slowly he lowered his head and sucked on his testicles. Sehun grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly, pressing his lips against each other and keeping his eyes shut. He enjoyed how Luhan gently nibbled and kissed. The other licked his way up, stopping before reaching the tip.

With a smirk he looked up and asked: “Shall I?” The only answer Sehun brought out was a moaning “mhm”.

With Sehun’s approval Luhan took in his boyfriend’s cock and started to go up and down slowly. The faster he got, the more filled his mouth became. The young boy’s cock was fully erected and pulsing. Wet throbbing sounds echoed through Sehun’s head. His face became fiery red, his breath unsteady, strong panting leaving his lungs.

“Luhan, I’m cum– “, Sehun whined. He was close to spilling his load. Warmth was flowing through his cock, nearly reaching its tip.

With a smirk the brown haired pulled the cock out with a wet bop, gently biting down on the other’s foreskin as a finish. Luhan crawled up Sehun’s body, brushing his pulsing cock with his own crotch and biting down on the other’s nipple. He teased him until he moaned loud enough multiple times. Starting to move his hips and stopping when he felt Sehun was close again. The jeans’ furniture felt good and prickling on the young boy’s cock. It sent fiery spark up to his tip and down the shaft.

“L-luhan – “, the other heavily breathed. “Plea – AH”, a heavy moan left his mouth as his boyfriend started to move his hips again, slinging his arms around the other’s back and piercing his nails into the flesh. “Let me cum, p-please”

His begging was left unheard as Luhan continued to move and stop his hips unexpectedly. The bite marks on Sehun’s abdomen became more, extending over the whole chest and going from red to bluish violet. His breathing became heavier with each movement over his cock, his whining small lustful screams. It echoed through the whole hotel room.

The brown haired directed the gaze to the young boy’s face. “Open your eyes”, he whispered in a mellow voice, caressing his glowing red cheeks. Sehun turned his head and stared at the other’s face with heavy panting.

Luhan loosened his pants, standing up to pull them down and tossing them far away along with his socks. The other’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the other’s aroused cock. He gulped and averted his gaze with fiery red face. A snicker was the response he got, but no further comment.

“Seems like we have no lube”, the brown haired said as he leaned over Sehun again, lifting up his right leg and grabbing under his thigh firmly. Like a reflex the other wrapped his other leg around Luhan’s waist and pulled him closer. Sehun felt Luhan’s cock’s tip brushing his butt cheeks and slowly finding its way to his entrance. Slowly the brown haired’s hips moved forward, stretching the other’s butthole with a pungent pain.

The deeper the cock inside him went, the louder the young boy’s moans became. With each centimeter his mouth gaped open more and once it stopped he ached in a painful scream, bending his back up and ripping off the bed sheets he clawed onto.

“Sh – fuck, I – “, Sehun voiced with an echo.

“Are you alright?”, Luhan asked in a worried voice. He caressed the other’s red cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah”, the young boy huffed “I just didn’t expect it to be this huge.” When the doe-eyed heard that, he had to lightly chuckle. He neared the other’s face and started to kiss him gently, his hips starting to move in slow motions. Luhan lightly bit down on Sehun’s lips each time they parted, so he hadn’t to think of the pain that nearly ripped his organs apart.

With the time the young boy got used to the movements and started to relax a bit, letting himself be devoured by his boyfriend’s soft and gentle kisses and the heat running up and down his body. He let go of the bed sheets and wrapped his arms around Luhan’s back again, leaving red scratch marks down his shoulder blades. Each thrust made Sehun moan louder and pierce his nails deeper, making Luhan lose his restraint and roaring out loud in lust.

The young boy embraced his legs around the other’s hips and pulled him closer. Luhan thrust in deeper and faster than before, becoming a little careless. Sehun though didn’t mind it, he enjoyed it. It was hurtful, but it felt good. The pain that ran up his spine along with the moans leaving his mouth.

Sehun’s moans became louder and his insides tensed up around his boyfriend’s cock. He glided down to his own cock and grabbed it tightly, starting to stroke it up and down. Luhan let him, but as soon as he noticed his panting became stronger, he grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them down above his head.

“Not so fast”, he breathed with hot air and a smirk painted on his soft lips.

“L-luhan, please”, Sehun pleaded, but his only response were a hard thrust and finger tips gently gliding over his cock’s tip. His orgasm shot up again, but it left him when his boyfriend stopped touching him. Several times Luhan grabbed the young boy’s cock, stroking it up and down and leaving it before Sehun’s climax. He became desperate and moved his own hip along the brown haired’s movements, trying to rub his dick on the other’s stomach. His attempts failed each time, he just couldn’t comfortably reach it.

Luhan’s huffs became heavier and he neared the other’s neck, leaving marks in his flesh. With his hand he reached for Sehun’s cock again and stroked it.

“Together, alright?”, the brown haired moaned, cheeks strongly reddened, eyes merely focusing.

The other only nodded and let the soft fingers around his dick stroke and his entrance be torn. His hands drove around his boyfriend’s back and tightened their grip the closer he came to his climax.

“I-it’s th-there, Lu-han”, Sehun voiced, crying. The brown haired sped up one last time and unloaded with a heavy pound, moaning filling the room. The young boy followed and spilled his load over his stomach and up to his chest the last time his foreskin was pulled back.

Luhan dropped to the side and looked up heavily breathing. Sehun crawled closer, resting on his boyfriend’s chest and facing the same direction.

“You’re really – such a”, he strongly panted “a tease.”

The other slung his arm around the young boy’s neck and admitted: “Yes, I really am.” A soft kiss was planted on Sehun’s forehead. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I felt good.” The black haired lightly smiled. “Wanna go for a shower?”

"What's that kind of question? The answer is always yes!", Luhan snickered.

"But you will have to carry me. You have done well, but my butt is literally exploding."

The brown haired got up and bowed slightly. "Whatever you say, my prince."

He slid his arms under Sehun's knees and back, pulling him close to his body. Luhan eyed the drowsy smile on the young boy's lips. It made him smile, too, but his heart didn't skip a beat. This isn't what he wanted and this isn't what he should have done. But he did it. And he regretted it. If he wouldn't have been so careless about the storm of feelings inside of him, this all wouldn't have happened at all. It was his fault how things are right now and he admits to it.

They reached the bathroom and Luhan helped Sehun stand on his own feet. A small aching pain was running through the young boy's bottom.

"Can you stand?", the doe-eyed asked with a firm grip around the other's waist.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. It's less hurtful than it was lying down", Sehun explained, stepping into the shower first. He reached out his hand to help Luhan in. He greatly accepted the offer and let himself be embraced in a hug, followed by soft lips running over his. The water was turned on, water dripping and splashing to the ground. Hot steam surrounding both of them.

Sehun attempted to reach for the shampoo, but a loud and heavy knock on the hotel room's door distracted him.

"Who could this be?", Luhan wondered.

"Let me check", the young boy sighed, stepping out and covering himself in the bathrobe hanging next to the shower. He turned around the doorknob and found a much smaller person with black hair in front of him.

"I have been hearing screams and – “, the small one started, but stopped mid-sentence as he eyed Sehun in front of him. "I can't fucking believe this."

Sehun squinted at these words. "What can't you be – oh my fucking god."

Both eyed each other with widened eyes and nearly yelled in resonance: "What are _you_ doing here? No, _I_ asked you first!"

The smaller one crunched his teeth, his expression becoming darker. "And, do you like the pullover you _stole_ from me?"

"Oh, so you are accusing me of stealing now? Glad your boyfriend isn't here to hold you back, eh?", Sehun replied mockingly.

The other packed his collar and pulled him down a little. "The last time I was on Jeju there were several ambulances after I had done my _thing_ ", he threatened.

"Well, you wouldn't even be able to land a punch with _that_ height", Sehun calmly replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

The small one was taken aback and looked heavily insulted. A gasp left his mouth. He turned around, taking steps to the room next door and started to yell: "Oh. My. God. Jongin, you won't believe what just happened." Sehun looked after him, laughing at the outraged gestures he made. "You remember the guy from this shop, who stole the pullover? You won't believe what he just sai – “ The door slamming shut cut off the sentence. The young boy sighed in relive. He actually never wanted to deal with the smaller one again, but you really do meet twice in life, right?

☕☕☕☕☕

Minseok rested against the corridor's wall. He grabbed onto his chest firmly, his heart pounding strongly. It was feeling like it could jump out his ribcage any second.

 "It was good you stopped himself", he praised himself, huffing.

Giggles reached his ear and soon 2 people made an appearance in his line of sight. Sehun noticed him standing next to his room. "Oh? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask both of you the same. You were really fast", the little blond answered, shrugging of his friend's question. A slight smile ran over his lips.

"Well, it sounded like you couldn't live without us, so we came as fast as we could", Baekhyun joked, getting approval by a laughing Sehun.

But his laughter died down pretty fast again, throwing a nervous gaze back to the beagle and asking him in an uncertain tone: "How about you go back first to your room? I want to talk to Minseok quickly."

Baekhyun winked. "Sure." He turned on his heels and jumped down the way. “A cutie”, the young boy thought.

"You read my mind", the little blond quickly admitted, grabbing Sehun by his wrist and pulling him close. Minseok’s chest became heavy, thousands of rocks falling down on him and making him suffocate. His fingers were starting to tremble, skin going pale. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday an – “

"Don't be", Sehun cut him off. "You don't have to be. It's both our fault, no one has to apologize to either of us."

The little blond widened his eyes and was taken aback by the other’s sudden answer. The young boy's reassuring voice made Minseok calm down, his breath becoming steady, the rocks rolling off him. His lips started to curl up and his arms embraced the other in a hug. "I'm glad it didn't have any effect on our friendship."

Sehun drove his hands around the little blonde’s back and pressed him close to his body, head resting on the other's right shoulder. "Of course it doesn't. How could it", the young boy shortly paused. "You mean too much to me."

_You mean too much to me._

It shot through Minseok's head like a bullet. Even though he was touched by his friend's words, he heavily gulped. Like a reflex he mumbled "I'm sorry" in his chest. He hopes the things that happened in the room behind him stay in this room.

The words went unnoticed by Sehun, which was fine with Minseok. "I love you, Minseok. Let's go out with the others later, okay? How about a gaming hall?" The little blond nodded. "Sounds great", he said. "I love you, too." They patted each other's back one last time and stared for a second into their eyes.

 _I'm glad to have you_ , both thought in resonance.

 _But I'm sorry to lie to you like this_ , Minseok added.

Sehun went for the room after the little blond made his way down the corridor.

☕☕☕☕☕

As the door slammed shut, Baekhyun put down his book and eyed Minseok, who now was furiously throwing around things he got hold of.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot”, he mumbled in an angry voice. “I’m such an idiot, Baekhyun.” His words got louder. “I’m such a big idiot.”

The beagle immediately got up, trying to grab Minseok’s wrist, but didn’t get the chance to. With a full momentum the little blond punched the next wall he saw.

“Fuck – I had better ideas”, he ached in pain. His chest was beating in rage, hot blood running through his veins.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down”, Baekhyun yelled, embracing the other in a soft hug.

The little blond started sobbing and repeated: “I’m an idiot, Baekhyun.”

The beagle patted his bag, stroking it carefully. “Wanna talk about it?” Minseok shook his head. It was useless to talk about it. For a fact, he betrayed – no, still is betraying his best friend. What was there to explain? What was there to talk about? Why of all people did Minseok have feelings for Luhan. He tried to suppress it, ignore it, pretend they weren’t there, said it wasn’t real love, all for Sehun. But it was complete bullshit.

Baekhyun pulled the little blond on the bed, seating them next to each other. “Are you sure? I mean, you landed a heavy punch on that wall. It has done nothing to you, at least say sorry.”

When Minseok heard these words he had to smile brightly. The other’s jokes always made him somehow feel better. It was his way of cheering people up. Unfortunately, his cheering up never was enough for people to love him like he did – but that’s another story.

The beagle giggled and turned Minseok’s head up to his. “See, that’s better”

“You’re silly”, the little blond replied,  lightly hitting the other’s arm.

“Well, that’s what I am known for”, Baekhyun laughed, hugging Minseok once again. “Don’t be upset, I’m here for you.”

The little blond nodded, answering: “Thank you. I appreciate it.” He smiled. “Hey, do you want to go to the gaming hall later?"

The beagle was pleased to hear this and his face went more cheerful than it already was. "I love gaming halls! Let's go, yes." Baekhyun was about to storm out the door when he ran into a familiar face. They collided and each were lying on their respective side.

"Ouch. That hurt", the other said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so heated, Baekhyun", Minseok scolded. "We still would have to wait for Sehun and Luhan."

"Well, one is already here", Sehun said from the other side of the doorframe.

How come Minseok didn't notice?

"Ah!", Baekhyun exclaimed "Are you alright?" He crawled up to the young boy, checking if he was visibly injured.

"It's alright" Sehun sat up and felt the pain in his butt again. He eyed the wall Minseok punched in to. "Was that always there?", he wondered, pointing at the crushed part.

The little blond panicked a little, but replied with a calm voice: "Yeah, we reported it already. You rather should tell me that weird face you are making."

Only now the young boy noticed that he had been showing a "weird" painful expression. He was startled, searching for words. Not even nonsense was there to babble, so he went with "It's was supposed to be funny" along with a pout. "Anyways, let's go to the gaming hall!"

Baekhyun jumped up, pulling Sehun along. "Yes, let's go-go-go-gooo!", the beagle yelled childishly.

"I see, you have been info-", Sehun got cut off by a strong pull. "Wait, Baekhyun."

"No time to waste, let's go!"

Both ran down the corridor, the young boy being forced into it. Before they disappeared around the corner he yelled: "Please, get Luhan! He doesn't know where we are head-"

Minseok sighed. The encounter earlier just had been enough. Nonetheless he made his way up with really small and slow steps. He kind of felt uncomfortable talking to Luhan again. Why was it that they somehow ended up alone anyways? It was odd.

A knock on the door was enough for the doe-eyed to open. He was rather surprised to see Minseok here. "What are you doing here?", Luhan asked uncertainly.

"They-no, Sehun told me to get you. We are visiting the gaming hall", the little blond explained.

The other shuffled with his feet, averting his gaze and biting down on his bottom lip. To make things work out he should be honest for _once_ , shouldn't he? "Can we...talk?"

Both gulped and looking insecure. "Y-yeah, but we don't have much time."

The brown haired let the other in and carefully closed the door.

"You should sit down."

Minseok eyed him closely, seating himself on the bed and asking: "What is going on?"

"Don't get mad, but-", he got cut off by the little blond.

"What did you do?" His expression darkened, crossing his arms. He was ready to become furious.

"I...", Luhan paused "slept with Sehun."

If Minseok had a drink right now, he would spit it out in one go and splash the rest on the other's face. "You did what?", the little blond yelled.

The doe-eyed was taken aback by Minseok's loud voice. He wasn't used to this side of him. Well, sure he knew the other could be pretty peevish, but he didn't expect him to ever burst out like this.

"I-I", Luhan started to noticeably stutter “didn't know how to d-deal with my feelings, s-so I-"

"So you fucking used him again? Is it that what you want to say?"

The brown haired got silent and looked down. Minseok got up and stood in front of him. "Look at me", he ordered.

Even though Luhan didn't want to, he lifted his head, only to meet a rock hard fist.

"I have done everything to not betray Sehun, to make him feel happy", the little blond started off, yelling "then I have done one thing I deeply regret, put me in the first place _once_ , but you continue on using him and giving no shits about him."

He didn't stop yelling. Luhan just wanted it to stop. It was so loud and his thoughts were suffocating him.

"I-I'm s-sorry", he sobbed.

"You definitely _aren't_. You _knew_ how this will end, you _knew_ he is my best friend", Minseok grabbed the other by his collar firmly "and yet" He got quieter, his eyes filled with disappointment. "You still have done it", the little blond mumbled. His anger calmed down and became a feeling similar to sadness. His eyes were glassy and light sobs left him. "Why? Luhan, _why_?", he asked "I held back so much and now I get punished for it? That's not fair." Minseok let go of the other's collar.

The brown haired tried to carefully hug the little blond, but words stopped him.

"Do not touch me." Minseok backed up and went past him. His hand was around the doorknob. "This is your entire fault", he said calmly. "Fix it and let everyone come out remaining unhurt." The little blond assumed a silent agreement from Luhan and left without any more words.

The other was left in the middle of the room, sinking down to his knees and staring into the void. Glassy eyes letting out streams of tears down his puffy cheeks. "Why must I be like this?"


	7. Black or White?

"I can't believe this", Minseok mumbled, shuffling down the road. Should he just give up? Let it slide? He's done everything for Sehun's sake, should he now think of himself for once? Should he? The little blond shook his head. He couldn't. He loved the younger too much. But so he did Luhan. Weighing the options he had, Minseok only could conclude it was a dilemma. Either way he chose, it will hurt one of them _and_ him. But most importantly, it would hurt Sehun.

"Why is he always on my mind?" the little blond questioned. "Odd..."

Due to all the thinking, Minseok soon had to realize he was already in front of the gaming hall. Sighing he stepped in, the glass door sliding open. The sound of laser beams, cash registers and electronic generated voices shouting "You won!" reached his ears.

The little blond didn't have to look around for long; Baekhyun and Sehun were easy to be found. How could he miss two children holding an intense dancing competition to girl group songs?

Even though he felt his chest pressing tight, the muscles on his face pulled down to a distressed expression, the sight of his friends made his heart warm, his cold veins heat up and blood rush smoothly again. A smile painted Minseok's face. How could he ever hurt any of them?

Sehun focused on moving his feet swiftly, trying to surpass Baekhyun's score, when a small hand was placed on his right shoulder. He got a little surprised, but spotted from the corner of his eyes that it was his best friend.

"I see, you are finally here", the young boy remarked.

"Quick wits, Sherlock", the beagle spit on the other side of the dancing plate. Sehun responded with a mocking face, repeating what the other just said. It made Minseok giggle.

"How long are you battling each other already?” he asked, patting the sweat pearls rolling down Sehun's neck with his sleeve.

"Since we arrived", the young boy panted "Because of him."

Still focused on the screen Baekhyun started to argue: "Because of _me_? _You_ started this, because _you_ wanted to beat me!"

" _I_ for an instance didn't provoke this."

" _Lies_ ", the beagle voiced.

The song ended and both sank down to their knees, panting and resting on the barré behind. Numbers were flashing on the screen and a "ding" left the machine once the score was generated.

"I won!" Baekhyun yelled. " _Eat this_ "

"Rematch!" the black haired demanded.

"Let me try", Minseok spoke up.

Surprised gazes were thrown directly at him. " _You?_ " the other two voiced in resonance. He only responded with a nod and a gummy smile.

The little blond switched places with Sehun, who was eagerly trying to properly breathe again.

"Since you have been dancing for quite a while, I will start later than you."

Again the other two spoke in resonance: " _What?_ "

"Why so shocked?" Minseok wondered with a confused expression.

"It's just..." Baekhyun started.

"We'd never expect you to dance, kind of act – childishly", the young boy finished.

The beagle nodded in approval of the said. “And your confidence is overwhelming.”

"Oh come on. It's not like I have no clue what fun is."

"Let's just start then"

Minseok tapped with his foot, skipping the songs he wasn't familiar with. Many popular songs passed his sight. Some he even knew. But one particular caught his attention.

"They have Jewelry?" he exclaimed in a happy voice.

"Who?" Sehun asked, a question mark circling above his head.

"It's a group that already disbanded, but I loved them in my childhood and teenage days."

The young boy let out an "Aah" alongside with nodding understandingly.

"Shall we then?" Baekhyun asked, having regained some of his stamina. The little blond nodded and confirmed the song on the dancing plate. As soon as the beat started, arrows were flying up the screen. Like Minseok promised, he waited for a while, several "Miss" appearing on his screen. The beagle on the other hand wildly danced, most of the time hitting a "Perfect". Minseok's health bar was rapidly going down. Just like that before he lost, he started to tap on the plate, hitting every arrow perfectly. His score went high up due to the combo multiplier.

Sehun's jaw literally dropped open. He's never seen someone moving this swiftly and hitting every arrow on time. It was like his best friend was moving with the speed of light, his eyes only focusing on the screen.

Baekhyun eyed Minseok from the corner of his eyes. He was in a critical situation. The other was close to surpassing his score. The beagle was sweating not only because of physical conditions, but stress. He wanted to win. Baekhyun leaned back, resting on the barré and only focusing on moving his feet, his speed increasing, but eyes always trailing to Minseok.

"Fearing to lose?" the little blond joked, dancing like he won't see tomorrow.

"Me? You must be joking", Baekhyun tried to answer confidently, but an uncertainty was low on his voice.

The song ended and the beagle broke down on the dancing plate, heavily inhaling and exhaling. Sehun, who eyed the spectacle sitting on the ground, gaped forward and eyed the scores in front of him. "You beat the _high score_ on this machine?"

A proud, but sheepish smile painted Minseok's face. He truly has, even with 37 misses.

"I...won't", the beagle panted, sticking up a finger "accept...my...defeat" His arm fell down again, too exhausted to move.

"Seems like you will have to", a voice directed to him.

Baekhyun peaked up, the other two turning to their right."Ah, you finally made it!" Minseok gave off a nervous smile.

"Yeah", Luhan responded, an uncertain smile on his lips. "I had to do something, so I told to Minseok to go ahead." The little blond shivered when he mentioned his name. His chest was being pressed again, breathing becoming different.

Luhan eyed his surroundings with a rather nervous expression and then directed his gaze directly at Sehun, who was looking up to him with a big smile, his eyes forming crescents. He swallowed a huge load of saliva. "Sehun, m-may I talk to you?"

Minseok's eyes widened. Will he do what he was thinking he would?

Sehun got up, facing his boyfriend. "Sure, what is it?"

The other clenched his jaw. "Can we, perhaps, go somewhere else?" he said with a shaking voice.

Sehun squinted, putting on a suspicious face. "What is the matter?" he voiced.

"Let's just go – "

"Tell me, here and now", the young boy ordered. "I won't have secrets from my friends"

Minseok shook his head, his body trembling. Baekhyun noticed the tensing atmosphere and got up. He scanned Minseok from head to toe. His body was tensed, his limbs shaking. He stepped on the other dancing plate the little blond was on, whispering in his ear: "What exactly is going on?"

Minseok jolted in shock. He turned around, a suspicious gaze thrown at him. "I'm so sorry", he whispered with teary eyes.

"I have to break up with you", Luhan's voice echoing through their heads was the next thing they heard. "I can no longer lie to you."

The beagle and Minseok threw their eyes on Luhan, Sehun's chest pressing tight. He stared at him. His skin went pale, the once sparkling eyes turning to a plain color. "What...do you mean?" the young boy asked, his voice breaking with each word.

Luhan inhaled deeply. "You are not the one I love, you never were. There always has been someone else."

Thousands of arrows were raining down on Sehun. "Do you mean – ", he paused shortly “This all has been a lie?” The brown haired only nodded.

“Wowzer”, the beagle said quietly, in shock as well.

"Exactly", the young man confirmed, averting his gaze. His cheeks were rosy of shame. He's been using someone – _again_. It wasn't the first time and even though he paid a high price for last time, Luhan learned nothing. His hands were trembling, the whole body shaking. But what is his right to feel bad now? The only one who's allowed to feel shattered is Sehun.

"Fine..." the young boy answered quietly "At least...at least tell me who the other person is." His gaze went up again, eyes as empty as he felt.

Minseok shook his head, mouthing several nos with his mouth, but Luhan still raised his finger, directly pointing at him. Sehun turned around, sorrow spreading inside of him. His widened eyes looked at the little blond for a felt eternity. Minseok's chest was pressing tight, suffocating him. With a shaking jaw he spoke up: "S-sehun I –"

"You knew, didn't you?" the black haired asked in a convinced tone. The other only nodded. Their eyes were still locked and the longer Minseok looked into them, the more he could see what he has done. They say the eyes are the mirror to the soul and instead of Sehun's heart his entire soul was shattered in pieces, crumbled to little bits. He truly had a glass soul, but it was his right to break now. Neither Minseok nor Luhan were obliged to even feel the tiniest bit of guilt, grief or sadness. Both knew where things will lead.

Sehun let out a huff. "So be it." His gaze was kept down, eyeing the black floor reflecting the bright light. He didn't feel the urge to cry nor had tears in his eyes, he was too shocked to.

Baekhyun slowly went past Minseok, not even looking at him as he passed by. His cold fingers placed on Sehun's shoulder. "Shall we get some cake? Bubble tea?" he asked in a mellow, soothing voice.

The young boy nodded. "Yeah...that would be...nice." The beagle was sure he heard his voice cracking mid-sentence. His cold hands took the other's warm ones and guided him past Luhan and out of the gaming hall. Left were Luhan and Minseok, staring at each other at the result. What did they expect else?

☕☕☕☕☕

Sehun stirred around in his beverage mindlessly, the bubbles floating in a circular motion. His head was resting on his left hand. A light tap of cold fingers on his shoulder made him look up. Sehun directly stared at Baekhyun with a tired face. He had a rectangle smile, which made him huff.

"How do you feel?" the beagle asked, seating himself opposite to Sehun in the boot and sipping on his own bubble tea.

The young boy stared at him. As if he didn't know how he might feel. Baekhyun was there all the time, so why the question? "Is this supposed to be a trick question?" Sehun lightly snapped.

The violet haired noticed the slight inconvenience he caused. Nonetheless he answered honestly. "No, I'm serious. Tell me how you feel."

The young boy stabbed the bubbles in his drink. They plopped open and the sticky liquid mixed with the apple tea. He bit down on his bottom lip, playing with it. He thought hard about how he felt. Sehun wasn't about to cry, but felt like it. Knives were sheathing in his back, arrows piercing his chest, enormous flames burning his soul. "I just feel like I'm dragged down an endless dark hole", the young boy answered.

"Anything else?" Sehun shook his head. He didn't know what he should tell. Was Baekhyun really going to listen? And if so, was it he really meant it or just out of pity? When the two questions ran through his mind again, Sehun was shocked. How could he doubt the other? Like Minseok he's been trustworthy and warmhearted right from the start. Why doubt he isn't intending to help?

 Baekhyun noticed the other's face and laced his cold fingers around Sehun's warm hand. "Whatever it is, I'll listen." And with that the first time of all what happened, the young boy became teary-eyed, averted his gaze and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He wiped away the building tears with his palm and intertwined with Baekhyun's fingers with his other hand. The contrast of cold and warm fingers were soothing Sehun. Together they gave off cozy warmth.

The black haired lifted his head up, locking eyes with the beagle, who was smiling. But it was different from what he had seen already. It was a worried smile – a hurt one. What was Baekhyun hurting about? Now Sehun huffed and directed a question to the beagle. "Are you alright?"

The other nodded. "Yes", he answered, wiping over his glassy eyes. "What counts now is that you get well again."

Sehun smiled, yet looking down. He pressed the beagle's hand tightly. "Thank you." It was a soothing whisper that left his mouth; it was sincere and upright. The words weren't special, but meaningful and honest. It made Baekhyun's heart skip a beat. For the first time in his life someone appreciated what he's done. But it still is a story that has yet to be told.

Smiling brightly the violet haired broke the short silence that occurred. "Let's have fun together. Distraction is the best now that can happen to you."

Sehun nodded with a wide grin, eyes still locked with the other. "Got anything in mind?" he asked.

"Is there something you always wanted to try?" Baekhyun threw back.

The young boy loosened their intertwined hands and propped his head up on his arms. "Not really n – ", he broke his sentence "Wait, there really is."

"Oh?" the beagle remarked with round lips.

"I always wanted to ride a roller coaster."

"You never have ridden a roller coaster?" Baekhyun exclaimed. "It's set. Lift your ass up, we're going to the next amusement park."

And so it happened that the beagle pulled Sehun out of the cafe's boot, spilling the young boy's bubble tea, leaving without getting the change and paying way too much than they actually had to. The beagle was so heated, Sehun wondered why.

He let himself be pulled across the streets, eyeing the colorful signs which were all scattered across the sidewalk. Some were rather ordinary, others outstanding. But the young boy couldn't make out many details since he was dragged down the road.

"Baekhyun, slow down", Sehun ordered after a while.

The beagle stayed put and turned around. "Was I...too excited again?" The other nodded in response. "I'm sorry" Baekhyun apologized. "It's just...I'm just glad there's someone who I can spend time with."

Sehun noticed the beagle's dropping mood. Even though he's the one drowning he wants to prevent the other from it.

"Hey", the young boy spoke up, raising his voice softly and lightly hitting Baekhyun's cheek. "Look at me." The beagle did as he was told and locked eyes. "Everything is alright, I'm right beside you." Sehun loosened Baekhyun's grip around his wrist and intertwined the cold hands with his. "Let's have fun."

The beagle's mouth curled up and he softly squeezed the warm hands in his. The heat they provided soothed his racing heart. "Thank you", he said in a mellow voice.

Sehun shook with his head and cupped the other's cheek. "I should be the one thanking you." The young boy deepened the eye contact. "Just in these few days you brought me happiness, reminded me to smile, listened to me and most importantly – loved me." The young boy let go of the other's hand and cheek, instead driving his arms around Baekhyun's neck. He pulled him close and pressed him into a tight hug. Sehun felt cold fingers placing on his back, shaking a little. "I truly am thankful, Byun Baekhyun."

 There are people who need years to touch your heart and gain your trust. But sometimes, a person can do it within a few days. They move aside your worries and replace them with themselves, keeping your heart warm and tidy. And if those problems tend to overtake, the person will just mend your piercing heart, healing it with all their might, with all their care. And Baekhyun was one of these people. Sehun could put all his trust into him like he did with Minseok. He met both in completely different ways, but both times his soul was shattered. Both of them put it together again, yet the outcome was different so far.

A quiet sniffle left the beagle's mouth. He nuzzled into the other's chest. Once again he felt appreciated. The feeling was new to him and it felt good. It was like he was covered in a seething flame that meant no harm; it just was around him to keep him warm. Baekhyun finally had a reason to really smile. And this reason was Sehun.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun mumbled into the other’s shirt. The young boy hummed in response. “How come you care for me so warmly?”

The other chuckled a little and only responded: “There’s this one person that cared for me when I lost all hopes. You know him.”

A short silence occurred, but the beagle broke it with a careful question. “You mean Minseok, right?” The young boy placed his head on top of Baekhyun’s and nodded, his chin pressing against the other’s head. The violet haired noticed Sehun’s increased heart beat. It was uneven and nervous.

“You are hurt, right?” Once again the young boy nodded. He only stared into the void, his eyes fixed on the horizon showing the settling sun. A weak violet melted together with a strong light blue. Oranges were crossing the mixture, clouds adorning the sky.

Baekhyun stroked Sehun’s back. “Don’t be.” He loosened the hug and looked up to the younger. “He’s the one who truly keeps you alive. Your support and load, sword and shield, light and shadow, sun and moon, day and night, your rise and fall.”

The young boy looked at him rather unsure about what to think. “What exactly do you mean?”

“I’m saying that you cannot expect your friends to always be your light when you need it”, the beagle started to explain. “Sometimes they’re the darkness surrounding you. Sometimes, they do harm without wanting it.”

Sehun stayed quiet for a while, looking down and arms tangling from his body again. He drove up his chest and grabbed onto the furniture of his t-shirt tightly. “I know you’re right, Baekhyun”, he sobbed. “But…I feel so betrayed. I thought – no I _believed_ he and I could be happy together. I value him so much.”

“Hey, hey, I know”, he soothed the other. “But don’t you think it’s time for Minseok to have light now? It’s taking and giving. He gave you day, you gave him night.”

“How come?”

“I’m convinced he held much back to keep you happy. I know him. Not as long as you do, but…I relate to his feelings.”

Sehun processed the words Baekhyun told him. He was right, maybe Minseok always held back, always wanted the best. But it’s only a maybe and it didn’t satisfy Sehun. Most importantly, he noticed the other’s behavior. When it was about feelings, the beagle went quiet or explained something like he knew what was going on. Baekhyun knew the least of what was happening and yet he always sounds so convinced. It’s like he sees people’s hearts, their souls and that’s what Sehun carries conviction to believe in the other’s words.

“But, Sehun”, the violet haired spoke up.

“Hm?” the young boy responded and looked up again.

“No matter how dark the night, morning _always_ comes.”

Hearing this made Sehun smile. It was typically Baekhyun. “Such a poet you are”, he joked. 

The beagle chuckled and threw a rectangle smile up the other’s face. “Let’s go now, will we? People are already staring.” The young boy smiled in response and slung his right arm around the other’s neck, who in response threw his around Sehun’s waist.

☕☕☕☕☕

Minseok stared at Luhan, frozen on spot and body heat running cold. "M-minseok?" Luhan spoke up, taking steps forward. He laced his hand on the other's shoulders and locked their eyes. The little blond though didn't move a muscle, just stared blankly.

"I...fucked up", he murmured. "I-I broke _him_."

"Minseok...", Luhan wanted to soothe.

"No, Luhan. It's done. Why did you have to tell him here even? _Why_ did you point and me? _Why_ did you break it on purpose? _What_ is it that makes you act like this?" All the questions left Minseok's mouth intensely loud, yelling. Without realizing he pushed the other forward, cornering him at one point and gaining attention of the people around them. "Talk", Minseok demanded. "You could tell him, so tell me. Tell me what do you think where this should lead now." Nothing left the brown haired's mouth, his lips sealed. The silence that filled the room made Minseok boil in anger. "Tell me, right now", he yelled.

Luhan formed fists and lowered his head. "I don't know..."

"I cannot hear you."

"I don't know", the deer eyed spoke up.

"I. Can't. Hear. You."

"I don't know, alright? I have no fucking clue. It is just a messy storm inside of me, because you couldn't be selfish for one damn minute and say yes", Luhan yelled, pushing Minseok back. People around them began to whisper, to gossip what might have happened.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?", the little blond asked, grunting his teeth. "Sorry, I didn't want to hurt the person dearest to me, Luhan. Really fucking sorry his happiness means more to me. And mostly I'm sorry for trusting you."

The other went pale and swallowed a huge load of saliva. He realized he's taken it too far. The echo finally reached him and it was piercing his heart, a sharp knife twisting inside of him and digging deep. Was that what Sehun felt? Or was it just a lighter form what happened to him? Luhan had no idea, absolutely no idea.

Minseok was still breathing heavy in anger, but as soon as he looked into the other's face, guilt was written all over his expression. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you are right. You're absolutely right", the brown haired dismissed. "It's my fault. I couldn't bring everyone out unharmed."

The little blond shook his head. "It was dumb to demand something like this. But...why did it have to be him, Luhan?"

Yes, why exactly did it have to be him? Why? Luhan thought about it until his head starting aching. All his actions were wrong. He knew it from the start, but why didn't he stop?

It's simple. He's just done what was done to him to prevent the same happening again. He fought fire with fire.

Quite a time ago there was a person who played the exact same games with him. It took him to such extend he was sent to a hospital for rather, let’s say unfortunate events. Yet, Luhan stayed insensitive, didn't look after what he did. All his actions were subconscious. Only when they were finished he realized what he's done. It haunted Luhan in his sleep and yet the cruel, wicked side of him took over every time. So, what motivated him to tell the truth? It was yet another point Luhan thought about and he concluded, thinking about Minseok mends his hurting past and brings forth what he actually wants to be. A person that doesn't hurt people close to him to a degree they cannot recover.

Minseok noticed the other's blank expression, twitching eyes and tensed body. "Hey", he said, patting Luhan's cheek.

The brown haired snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He ignored the question the little blond asked before and instead asked for a favor. "Can you give me one more chance, Minseok?"

The sudden request made the other tilt his head to the side and eye the brown haired in question. He bit down on his bottom lip and thought about what to answer. A calm voice inside of him told Minseok to just say yes, but his common sense told him not to.

"Let me help fix what I've done. It shouldn't affect both of you." Luhan took the little blond's small hands. "I love you, Minseok. I want the best for you."

The other stared down mindlessly and paused for a short time. He inhaled deeply and exhaled excessively. "I love you too, which is why I give you this one last chance, but..."

"But?"

"I think, currently I rather want the best for Sehun."

It shot through Luhan like a bullet, but he nodded understandingly. He knew that now Sehun is what Minseok treasures the most.

"Yet, I think we should leave how it is until we leave", the little blond remarked.

"How about changing rooms though?" the doe eyed suggested.

The other nodded in agreement. He took out his phone and opened the chat with Baekhyun. They didn't text much, but when they did it was for a long time and always hilarious and serious at the same time. Gossiping was their number 1 hobby. Both don't have many friends, but there are still customers you can talk about, right?

There is this one lady, always wearing pink dresses, wide-brimmed hats and always a dog in her arm. Her blonde hair was visibly bleached and her nails longer than The Great Wall of China. She's a secretary and works in a company close to Baekhyun's bakery and gets an apple pie after her shift. On her way home she picks up a coffee at Minseok's. The woman has the weird habit of only drinking and eating with two fingers, her index finger and thumb, which looks like she wants to underline her society status. Because stretching out the little finger isn't enough. Her name is unknown to Baekhyun and Minseok, but every time she enters one of their stores they send photos of her to each other. At some point though both agreed their lives are extremely boring when they already have to laugh about such a non-harmful habit.

Minseok typed down a message and pressed "send". "Let's head back", the little blond said, patting Luhan's arm.

☕☕☕☕☕

"If I get out of here alive, you are dead", Sehun snapped, clinging to the safety belt. Baekhyun only laughed, already throwing his hands up in the air. The wagon went up slowly and the young boy's stomach began twisting wildly. "You are so dead, Byun Baekhyun"

"You wanted to ride the roller coaster", he voiced teasingly. The beagle started whistling a cheerful song, which caught Sehun's attention, but didn't distract him from the wagons still going up. Before going down it came to abrupt stop and the black haired started to fear for his yet so young life.

"That's it", he panicked. "Tell my ‘Men’s World issues I love them." Once he spoke these words, they went down with high speed and immediately went for a loop. Sehun yelled and squeaked, the air getting caught up in his lungs. With a cracked voice he damned Baekhyun for taking him to this ride. He though sat in there, throwing up his hand and cheerfully yelling "Wohoo!" while going up and down.

At some point Sehun's overexcitement turned his fear into mirth, yet he slowly grabbed the beagle's thigh for safety. Baekhyun in return took his hands down and laced his cold fingers around the other's hand. Without noticing they both smiled and the next loop they went for was filled with laughter and cheerful screams.

When the wagons came to a stop, the one who laughed the loudest was Sehun, resting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. It made the beagle giggle. "Still going to kill me?" he asked.

"Not at all", the young boy responded, giggling. They got out and fell to the ground, the beagle half-lying on his friend.

"My legs are wobbly", Sehun snorted.

"Mine as well."

"Okay, who can get up first has to treat the other for cotton candy" Upon hearing that both jumped up, but Sehun was the first to stand stably on both his feet. He cheered in victory. "Ja ha!"

"Not fair!" Baekhyun pouted.

"I don't care. Where is my cotton candy?" the young boy grinned.

"Well then, let's go get you some", the beagle said as he got up from his knees. Like a reflex he took the other's hand and intertwined their fingers. The cold made Sehun shiver, but once used to it, he liked it.

“Is this our thing now?” the young boy joked, squeezing the other’s hand.

“If you want it to be”, the beagle answered jokingly, a rectangle flashing in Sehun’s sight.

“No objection here.”

They went ahead to the next food truck that sold cotton candy. It was a white truck with pink stripes and a cute bear adorning the price chart. Standing in front of it, the young boy fiddled with his bottom lip since he couldn’t make out what to choose. Baekhyun noticed the other’s rattling and made a suggestion.

“What about I choose for you and you for me?”

Sehun turned to his right, still holding hands with the other. He thought about the offer, yet decided quickly to agree. He placed himself behind the beagle and held his ears closed.

“Can you make him an apple flavored cotton candy looking like a dog?” the young boy asked the cashier. He nodded in response and smiled, immediately starting to prepare for the task.

Baekhyun’s cold fingers now were placed on Sehun’s ears. It looked like a child trying to reach their parent’s face.

“And can you make for him an apple flavored cotton candy looking like a dog?” the beagle asked.

Since the cashier noticed Baekhyun’s offer he made Sehun, he had to giggle, but nonetheless did as he was asked to and soon handed over two candy cottons looking just the same.

“Eh?” both the young boy and beagle voiced out loud. “Did you just?”

“You remind me of a small beagle, so I chose this”, Sehun reasoned, defending himself. He could read in the other’s eyes he was being accused of eavesdropping.

“You look like a dog lover, so I chose this one here”, Baekhyun explained, playing with his lips. Both of them stared at the cotton candy they got each other and suddenly broke out in laughter.

“Thank you”, Sehun brought out of his laughter and hit the other’s shoulder lightly. Once again, his eyes got caught up in the rectangle smile of Beakhyun.

“How much do we owe you, sir?” the beagle asked after calming down a bit.

“Nothing”, the cashier answered, his cat-like smile curling up. “Such a sweet couple, it’s on me.”

“B-but we’re not – “, both stuttered, but cut off by the other man.

“Nu-uh, I don’t wanna hear a thing, aye mates?”

 _Why is he talking like a pirate?_ Sehun thought, dismissing this though after a while. Baekhyun took his friend and went off to the next bench they could fine, sitting down and eating the cotton candy with delight. When the candy was half-eaten his phone summed in his pocket.

**_Tiny Seok_ **

_Is changing rooms for today alright, Baekhyun? Sorry for the inconvenience I caused._

**_Me_ **

_No problem. I think for today it’ll be alrighty, matey._

**_Tiny Seok_ **

_Whatever is up with your language, you should get it checked._

**_Me_ **

_No problemas arrr._

**_Tiny Seok_ **

_We’re going ahead already._

**_Me_ **

_I’ll tell Sehun._

“Who was this?” Sehun asked, peaking at the other’s phone.

“Minseok”, the beagle answered.

“What did he want?” The young boy nibbled on his cotton candy.

“He asked if changing rooms for today was okay.”

“What did you say?”

“I agreed.”

Sehun hummed. “Alright.” Thinking about it, the young boy’s stomach went on a roller coaster of twisting and turns, yet Baekhyun was the only one he could stay with, so he came to good terms with the idea.

“Well, I think we should head back”, the beagle said, looking at the orange sky melting into a strong violet, the sun setting behind.

“Hey, Baekhyun”, Sehun spoke up, hindering the other from standing up. He stared directly up the sky into the play of colors.

“Hm?” the other voiced.

“What do you think of when you look at the sky as it is now?”

Baekhyun didn’t even need to think about it, it was clear to him. “A smile”, he huffed with curled up tips.

“Me, too”, Sehun answered. “A particular one, the only smile that makes you feel warm and protected.”

“Exactly”, the other agreed.

The young boy got up and pulled Baekhyun along, intertwining their hands. “Let’s go then”, he winked.

“It is our thing now, isn’t it?”

“If you want it to be”, Sehun joked.

☕☕☕☕☕

“Okay, this was the last one”, Minseok huffed in exhaustion as he got all his things changed with Sehun.

“Great!” Luhan cheered, lying around on the bed. A knock on the door reached their ears. Since the little blond was the closest to it, he opened it and got greeted by a rather serious face.

“You two, on the bed”, Baekhyun ordered, invading the room and closing the door behind him. The sudden change of mood was suffocating. One could literally feel that the other wasn’t here to play games.

“I still can’t believe what you pulled earlier”, the beagle scolded. “You broke someone’s world. Do you ev – “

“Listen, Baekhyun”, Minseok cut him off, getting up and taking his hands. “We know no – _I_ know.”

“I love your emphasis”, the deer eyed mocked from behind, but went silent when 2 fiery eye pairs greeted his gaze.

“But Minseok, how do you think will it go on?”

“I _will_ talk to him as soon as he is willing to”, the little blond explained. “But right now, he isn’t. I know him.”

“You’re right”, the beagle agreed, calming down and looking to the ground. “It’s just…”

“I know you care for him, but so do I.” Baekhyun nodded. “Can you watch over him when I can’t?” The other felt that Minseok’s request came from the bottom of his heart. It was sincere, caring. Why he could feel it is still a mystery to him, but he always was able to know people’s emotions.

“Promise me to fix this, Minseok”, the beagle begged, holding up his pinky finger. “Please.” The little blond wrapped his own finger around the other’s and sealed the promise with their thumbs.

“Just tell me when the time is right.” Baekhyun nodded. With a short hug he left the room and went back to his own that he shared with Sehun now.

“Everything solved you needed to?” the young boy asked, curled up under his blankets already.

“Yes”, the other answered, starting to change into sleep wear next to his bed.

Sehun turned around and noticed the familiar scent given off by his pillow. It were strawberries, many in count, a whole field. He only realized now that the bed he was lying in is the one Minseok used. His chest began aching, pressing tight, rips piercing his lungs. The young boy’s eyes became glassy and short, quiet sniffles left him.

Baekhyun noticed and slowly approached his friend from behind, placing his cold hand on his shoulder. “Everything alright, buddy?”

The other shook his head, letting out a loud sob as he inhaled the shampoo’s scent another time. It was the one Minseok used since they met and he hasn’t changed it since, like him. It triggered the memories to come up he treasure most and they weren’t pleasing at all at the moment. They spun around in Sehun’s head, making his feelings a complete mess.

Without the young boy noticing, a cold body was right behind him, back-hugging him tightly and pulling him close. The other started to sing a soothing song, making Sehun’s wild breath stable again. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, then turned around to his singing friend. Even though the young boy was taller, he buried his face in Baekhyun’s chest. The beagle in response stroked his back and sang until the song’s end.

He kissed Sehun’s head. “Try to sleep.” The young boy nodded and laced his arm around the other’s torso.  Both held each other tight and slowly closed their eyes. The strawberry scent Sehun once smelt was overwritten by soothing roses and cherries. Today the night wasn’t spent with Sehun thinking about Luhan or Minseok, it was spent with him thinking about Baekhyun and him thinking about Sehun. It was one of the quietest nights he ever spent, but the silence was mending, not hurting.


	8. Broken Cups

Since the vacation on Jeju ended, ways parted. Neither Minseok nor Luhan have seen Sehun since. The flight was quiet, Baekhyun sticking with Sehun to keep his mood up, Minseok and Luhan sticking together, even though the small blond would rather be with his friend.

 

Back in the Minseok's café, the little blond worked alone for 3 continous weeks. He refrained from texting Sehun and his worries only grew bigger, yet he didn't have the guts to face him. Every time the bell above the door rang Minseok's hopes lifted up to see Sehun step in, but it only was another customer; another person he'd meet just for a moment.

 

Even though worry and regret were eating him alive, Luhan did his best to cheer him up. Minseok though would rather, despite his love, avoid the other. When he looked at him rage and anger overflew him, but a warm feeling always calmed him done, altering the little blond's thoughts. It turned seeing Luhan as a monster to seeing him as a saint, but he was neither. He was a human, the worst kind, but Minseok had yet to realize.

 

"Hey", the doe eyed said, booping his friend's nose while he cleaned the counter.

 

"What is it?" Minseok somehow annoyed said, letting go of the sponge. His gaze was distasteful, yet filled with affection.

 

"Are you alright?" the other carefully asked. He stood up and went around the corner, slowly lacing his hands around the little blond's waist.

 

The smaller shrugged of the hands touching his hips and turned around to Luhan, who stood behind him. "Do I look like I'm okay?" Only now the brown haired could make out the heavy eyebags under Minseok's dark eyes.

 

"Not really", he answered silently, averting his gaze. "Are you still mad?"

 

"Mad at what?"

 

"Me."

 

"Somehow, yes", the little blond plainly said. "And you don't need to apologize again, it's not helping at all."

 

Luhan played with his lips and thoughtfully phrased a question. "What would be helping?"

 

"Turn back time and stop yourself from doing the biggest mistake you could ever do", Minseok spit, his fierce expression close to intimidation. Once he said it he immediately regretted it. His small hand went over his lips, a muffled "Sorry" following after.

 

The doe eyed shook his head. "It's alright, you are right."

 

In that very moment the door snapped open, the bell ringing above and cluttering severely. "Did I interrupt you or something?" the person stepping in asked, a paper bag in their right.

 

"N-no", Minseok stuttered, shoving Luhan to the side. "What makes you come here?"

 

"I brought you some cake", the male said, his fading violet hair whirling up as the door behind him fell shut. "And we need to talk."

 

"About what?"

 

"Him", the other only answered, but the little blond got what he meant. His heart started beating faster in response, hands running cold and blood pressure increasing.

 

Both went past the empty tables and sat down in the last boot in the far left. Minseok's café has been rather empty for a while now. Customers seem to have noticed the pressuring atmosphere and the little blond's rather uneasy feelings.

 

Minseok expectingly looked up to Baekhyun sitting in front of him, who was taking off his jacket, throwing it to his right.

 

"When was the last time you saw him?" the beagle asked.

 

"After you both took off at the airport. Since then he hasn't been here." The little blond bit down on his bottom lip and fiddled with his fingers underneath. His eyes fixed on the marble table.

 

"You really didn't try to contact him?" Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

 

The other shook his head. "I think he needs time." The beagle sighed, but agreed. "Do you know whether he is well or not?"

 

"We text, but he won't tell me much. I'm as worried as you are."

 

"Will you check on him?" Minseok carefully asked. Actually he should be the one talking to Sehun.

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Funny that you are asking. I will today."

 

Minseok nodded with a sad smile, lowering his head. "Yes, please do."

 

Baekhyun tilted his head, trying to shove his face below the other's nose. "You miss him, don't you?" he carefully asked.

 

"Yes", the little blond confirmed.

 

The beagle got up, grabbing his bag. "I'll have to go now." He still kept his gaze on his friend's sad face.

 

Minseok stood up, tucking on the other's sleeve. "Can you give him his loan?" he asked quietly. The other only nodded and took the evelope the little blond got from behind the counter.

 

☕☕☕☕☕

 

Baekhyun shuffled in front of the black door, moving around the mat in front. He knocked for the third time now, no one answering. "Sehun, open the foor", he yelled, rattling on the doorknob.

 

The phone in his jeans' pocket vibrated. He picked it up, the screen lighting up and a message from "Hunnie" was shown. He slided the lock screen open and took a look on the message.

 

**_Hunnie_ **

_Go away._

 

Baekhyun typed in a reply and pressed send.

 

**_Me_ **

_Open the door, I just want to talk._

 

**_Hunnie_ **

_> > _

 

After a short moment the door slowly opened and black strains peeked from behind the door. "Come in", Sehun's muffled voice rang. The beagle slid through the small space between the doorframe and the door's edge.

 

The corridor was all dark and only the light from outside lit up the brightness. Before the door was closed, Baekhyun made out a pale face with heavy dark eyebags and hanging eyelids.

 

Sehun went ahead and entered his bedroom again, the other silently following behind. Once he set foot in it a stinging smell danced around his nose, making him retreat a bit and hold his nostrils closed. Fresh air hasn't seen this room for a long time.

 

Next to Baekhyun the young boy just fell back onto his bed, covering himself in blankets and burying his head beneath them.

 

"What is this supposed to be?" the beagle scolded. "Stop acting like a child."

 

"I _am_ a child", Sehun mumbled, curling up to a fetus position.

 

"Sehun, come on", Baekhyun whined, going over to the bed and reaching for the blankets. He pulled on the soft fabric, but resistance came from below.

 

"Get up!"

 

"No!"

 

The beagle strongly pulled and pulled, the young boy eventually rolling down his bed. His limbs spread away from him and face straight to the ceiling. Baekhyun though fell on his butt; it hurt a little.

 

"How long are you intending to shut yourself away behind closed doors?" he wondered while getting up and reaching for the curtains. The beagle pulled them open and light flooded the room.

 

Sehun flinched as the brightness overwhelmed his eyes. Once he got used to it he noticed Baekhyun's fading hair color. "Hyung", he quietly spoke up. "What is with your hair?"

 

The other looked down to the black haired lying there, making a wonderous expression. He rolled up his eyes and softly drove through some strains, holding them into his field of view. "Oh, yeah", Baekhyun replied. "I didn't have time to dye them again."

 

The young boy grabbed the end of his blanket beneath him and rolled to the other end with it, covering himself in it again. His gaze was still locked on his friend. Like a reflex Baekhyun rolled Sehun to the other side again, stopping the other from saying anything. "Would you _please_ stop this now?"

 

The young boy turned around and pouted to himself. "Can't you let me be down in peace?" he questioned, his thumb pressed on his lips.

 

"Obviously not", Bakehyun deadpanned, walking over to Sehun. He grabbed him by his wrist gently and slowly pulled him up. Without thinking he embraced him in a hug. "I missed you, Sehun."

 

The words were a little sudden to strike for the young boy. Mesmerized he drove his hands around his friend, pulling him close. Unknowingly, Sehun's eyes became glassy, tears filling them. "I-I..." he stuttered. "I just don't know how to feel, Baekhyun." He tightened the hug, grabbing the fabric of Baekhyun's jacket. "I'm still so mad."

 

"I thought so", the beagle answered with a soothing tone. His hand was softly gliding up and down his friend's back.

 

Baekhyun slowly loosened the hug and looked up, locking eyes with Sehun. They were empty. The sparkling stars he once saw were gone, extinguished, dead. It was only a dark pool of emptiness.

 

"How about you take a shower?" he suggested. "I think it will be good for you."

 

Sehun nodded. "It's probably the best now", he agreed. While the black haired picked up some clothes out of the drawer, Baekhyun went over to the bed to make it, folding the blanket neatly.

 

"Hyung", the other spoke up, deciding which shirt he should take with him. "Any idea how I can relax?"

 

"While showering?"

 

"Yes."

 

Baekhyun slightly turned his head around, holding the tips of Sehun's pillow. "Wouldn't hot water be enough?" he wondered.

 

"I don't know, that's why I asked you", the young boy pouted, picking up a violet and blue lumberjack shirt out of his drawer.

 

"Get off or something, I don't know."

 

Sehun glared to the left. "Very funny."

 

"I wasn't joking", the beagle threw back, brushing over the bed sheets.

 

"I'll take it into consideration", the black haired joked.

 

Quietly Sehun left the room and went to the bath nextdoor, locking the door behind him. He stripped off his plain black shirt, which was tangling down to his thighs and threw it along with his underwear into the laundry basket next to his shower.

 

He stepped in and a shudder ran up his spine as his feet touched the cold ceramic surface. The young boy turned the faucet on, the water pattering down on his back. He jolted in shock and arched his back, reaching for the faucet. Sehun forgot it was still set on cold. He immediately pulled the faucet to the other side.

 

Shortly after steam rose up inside of the shower, covering first the small space Sehun was in and thereafter the whole bathroom. The young boy picked up the shampoo next to him and poured it on his left hand, spreading it on his body.

 

When he came down to his crotch, he stared at his dick weirdly, frowning. "Should I really?" he wondered, but immediately shook his head. Nonetheless, after some staring, he slid down and grabbed around it tightly, starting to gently stroke his cock. The more he rubbed, the harder it became and the sensation overtook him.

 

Sehun leaned against the wall behind him and eventually skittered down to the ground, his legs pulled up and spread. The shampoo got all foamy around his dick and his hand glided up and down easily.

 

His breathing got heavier and cheeks flushed red. He started to stroke harder, stopping to circle around his tip more. Electrifying sparks went up his spine and bent his back forth, his head pressing against the wall strongly. His chest rose up violently and sank at the same pace.

 

The sensational feeling that filled up his insides reminded him of something, blurry pictures flashing in front of him. He stroked faster and wilder, whispering: "Luhan..." A great huff left Sehun's mouth and a quiet sqeaul followed behind.

 

His imagination overtook him, picturing himself on a bed. Someone hovering over him and kissing his soul. They left marks that cut deep, throwing out ankers of fascination. Once again Sehun started to whisper. "Luhan..."

 

He felt his load bulding up and started to glide his hand over his cock faster, granting him a release in any time soon. The warm feeling around his stem rose and Sehun's cheeks flushed in a fiery red. "Luhan", he cried out as he came, spilling his load all over his chest.

 

Panting he let go of his pulsing red dick and stared up the steamy ceiling. A small sniffle left him along with some tears that build up to a heavy crying. "Sehun, you idiot", he scolded quietly. He once again remembered how enamoured he was - no, still is.

 

With wobbly legs he stood up again, the water already pouring all over him, washing away shampoo and cum. The young boy made sure everything was gone and stepped out of the shower. He immediately propped up on the sink, his tired eyes meeting their reflection, the water drops spreading across the floor. His hand drove over his cheeks, wiping away the tears he still spilled. Sehun strongly inhaled and clapped his face. "Pull yourself together", he told himself with a strong tone.

 

He reached for a towel next to the shower and thouroughly rubbed his body dry. The young boy striped on his clothes and stepped out of the bathroom with slow and tiny steps. He eyed Baekhyun who was sitting on the desk and writing down something.

 

"What are you doing?" Sehun asked, nearing the other and driving through his wet hair. He thrrew the towel on the neatly made bed and looked over the beagle's shoulder.

 

"Thinking of a new recipe", Baekhyun explained. "I took some of your stuff. You don't mind, right?"

 

"You come up with recipes on your own?" the other wondered, making an impressed expression.

 

Proudly the beagle nodded and a smile spread across his cheeks. "All on my own." Carefully he wrote down the digitis for the measurement, calculating everything in his head. "How do you know how much you need?"

 

The other put down the pen and ripped off the paper, folding it neatly. "I just estimate it", he started to explain. "I have certain measurements in my head, the rest is just part of calculating how much you approximately need." Baekhyun stuffed the folded note in his jacket's pocket and turned around on the chair to face Sehun who made a mesmerized expression.

 

"You are...incredible", the young boy chuckled, rumpling his friend's hair.

 

"That was nothing. You have to see me make a cake!"

 

"I'd like to". Sehun approved, throwing down a smile to Baekhyun.

 

He let off the other's head and picked up the hair dryer out of his closet, plugging it in and turning it on.

 

While the young boy was busy drying his hair, Baekhyun started to yell to drown the loud device. "What about going out once you are done?"

 

"What?" the other yelled back.

 

"What. About. Going. Out", the beagle voiced.

 

Sehun turned off the hair dryer and drove through his pitch black hair. "If you want to, sure."

 

"Great!" Baekhyun happily exclaimed. "There's a place I want to visit with you."

 

"Which is?"

 

"It's a surprise."

 

Sehun whined. "Why?" The other though only winked and smiled brightly.

 

☕☕☕☕☕

"It's dark, I'm exhausted and it's muddy here", the young boy complained. "Why are we here?"

 

Baekhyun sighed, pulling his friend farther up the hill with a blanket tucked in his arm. "Just be quiet and help me lay this thing out", he said once they reached the tip.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked to and held two ends of the blanket tightly, lowering it down with the other.

 

The beagle let himself fall on his butt and laid down, patting the place to his right. "Lie down next to me", he ordered, a soft smile painting his face.

 

Looking concerned around him because of the mud he lied down nonetheless and looked up with Baekhyun. "Do you see this?" the beagle asked, pointing to the sky.

 

Several stars sparkling in the sky. The once so dark night became filled with light, the brightness merging with the darkness. A cool breeze touched Sehun's skin, a cold hand adding to his. Sehun nodded.

 

"It reminds me of you", Baekhyun continued to speak. "Especially this one." He pointed to a bright star, its rays circling around and drawing long lines to all sides.

 

The young boy didn't quite understand what his friend meant. He rolled his head to the side and wonderous questioned: "Why is that?"

 

The beagle kept his soft smile and answered in a mellow voice. "Your eyes used to look like this", he explained. "Full of lights, sparkling and drawing everyone in who saw them, showing off your charm."

 

Sehun felt the cold fingers intertwined with his carefully tightening, the coolness numbing his knuckles. "Isn't it there anymore?" He sensed a shaking head next to him.

 

"I wish it was", Baekhyun laughed. "I loved to see it."

 

Silence fell over both of them. The stars were still shining in their frigid light upon them and soon they felt their shoulders touching. "I'm sorry", the young boy whispered. "I didn't want to make you upset." Slowly he turned around and embraced his friend in a hug, pulling him close and resting his chin on the other's head.

 

Baekhyun snuggled closer, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "It's not me who's upset. It's you." He loosened the grip around the other's hand and put both of his on Sehun's arm. "I wish I could help you."

 

"You are."

 

"I am?"

 

"Yes", the young boy confirmed. "You always have been."

 

The beagle huffed, a bright smile following after. "That makes me glad."

 

With a last glimpse up to the sky, Baekhyun's eyes closed and his breath slowed down. "What time is it?"

 

"I don't care", Sehun plainly answered. "I have nothing left for time right now."

 

These were the last words spoken that night. Both fell into a deep slumber, outside under the blooming night sky. For the first time both shut off to sleep with each other as their last thought. For the first time it wasn't Luhan anymore Sehun had in mind. For the first time Baekhyun didn't have to worry about his friend, he was right beside him, warm skin and the soothing sound of a dear person breathing. It was their silent night and no one could ruin it now

☕☕☕☕☕

Startled Baekhyun woke up, held down by an arm around his waist. He scanned his surroundings and made out a grassy hill, covered in dew. Day was merely breaking the night, light still fusing with darkness, clouds were embracing the sky. A chilly breeze ran over the beagle's soft skin.

 

"Hey", he said, shaking the other's body. "Wake up."

 

With a tired moan Sehun started to move, opening his eyes a little. "What is it?" he mumbled with puffy cheeks.

 

"What time is it?"

 

The yougn boy patted over his leg, trying to find the pocket with his phone in it. Once he felt a rectangle shape he drove his hand in and pulled out the mobile. With squinting eyes he looked at the lit up screen. "It's 4.38 in the morning"

 

Baekhyun jumped up and pulled his friend along. "What do you mean 4.38 in the morning?" he yelled. "The bakery opens at 5!"

 

Sehun's eyes flashed open and he got up clumsy, nearly falling over again. "Fuck this." While the beagle was already jumping up and down, the young boy picked up the blanket they slept on.

 

Once it was tightly in the black haired's hands both sprinted down the hill, leaping over stones and tripping through muddy spots. Baekhyun and Sehun ran past the big iron gate, out of the park.

 

"We'll crash at my place", the beagle yelled, panting, but still running. The other only silently agreed and followed behijnd closely.

 

To Sehun's luck Baekhyun's apartment wasn't far away and in a matter of minutes they were already up the stairs and inside.

 

"Time", the beagle demanded, wildly searching for clothes his friend could fit in.

 

"4.50"

 

"Shit"

 

The young boy caught the clothes thrown at him and wanted to enter the bathroom to change. He was stopped by his friend though.

 

"We have no fucking time, change on spot." Baekhyun sounded stressed.

 

Now we had 2 men stripping off their clothes that became all green and muddy changing into appropriate attire.

 

Sehun scanned himself from head to toe. His eyes wandered over to Baekhyun who was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "What is this?"

 

"What do you-", the other attempted to say, but immediately noticed what his friend meant. Subconciously he gave out the same clothes he was wearing to Sehun. Partner look, but unwillingly.

 

"Doesn't matter now", the young boy remarked. "We have 6 minutes left. Where's the bakery?"

 

"3 buildings down the street, then left."

 

"Alright."

 

While stuffing their shirts into their black pants, tightening it with a belt, they jumped into their shoes and ran down as fast as they could. The keys were rattling in Baekhyun's pocket.

 

After turning right out of the beagle's front door they sprinted past said buildings, gaining weird gazes from bypassers.

 

Reaching the door their stamina left them and Baekhyun could unlock the bakery just like that. "Heat up the oven and put in the buns", he ordered Sehun, who was willing to do it.

 

The young boy went behind the counter and into the big kitchen behind, picturing the huge oven in front of him. "I suppose I have to click this" he figured, pressing down a button to turn on the oven.

 

Baekhyun turned on the lights, the display case lit up and showed cake from the day before. They were cooled well and still looking good. "I have to get along with this for now" he sighed.

 

The clock above struck 5; it was time to open the bakery. While turning around the sign on the door to "Open" the beagle threw a question behind to Sehun. "How's it going?"

 

"I don't wanna disappoint you", the young boy yelled back. "But there is no dough left."

 

"What?" the other exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Did you check everything?"

 

"Twice", he held up his index and middle finger as he came to the front.

 

Baekhyun sank down on the counter. "This is a disaster", he lightly sobbed. "This will gain me a bad review."

 

In this very moment a customer stepped in and looked around a little off. He was irritated by the missing smell of fresh buns and hot chocolate icing the cakes.

 

Sehun took small steps to his friend and whispered: "You have a coffee machine, right?"

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Next to the fridge behind. Why are you asking?"

 

Silently he went up to the customer. "How may I help you, sir?"

 

The man lightly chuckled. "Please, don't call me sir. I may not even be much older than you." His cat lips curled up. "Are you new?"

 

"You could say so", the young boy answered.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Sehun."

 

"Ah, what a pretty name", the man remarked. "Now, would you get me 6 fresh buns and a slice of the chocolate cherry pie?"

 

"I'm sorry, but our buns will still take a while", Sehun explained. "Would you mind to sit down with a hot cup of coffee while you wait?"

 

The man looked past the boy with a tilted head. "You offer coffee now?" he asked Baekhyun now.

 

"I'm surprised myself w –  I mean, of course we do." The beagle stood up straight again and took some steps closer to Sehun. "What are you doing?"

 

"Just go and prepare the dough", the other whispered, turning back his head to the customer in front. "What can I get you?"

 

"Well, what about a latte capuccino?"

 

"Of course."

 

While the guest sat down on the next chair, Sehun went behind and turned on the coffee machine. "A shame you don't have fresh beans", he remarked as Baekhyun stepped in.

 

"I'm running a bakery, not a café", he spit, frowning.

 

"Keep that energy for the dough."

 

The young boy prepared the ordered coffee, adding hot milk and making a small cat out of the foam. Chocolate sauce served as eyes, nose and paws. He went out and placed the porcelain cup in front of the customer. "You cake will be here in a minute."

 

Cat lips curled up and big eyes were focused on the small creature swimming on top of his coffee. "Did you make this, Sehun? I may call you Sehun, right?"

 

"Yes and yes", the other answered with a light smile. "Do you need any sugar?"

 

"No, it's fine as it is."

 

And so it went on with each customer that stepped in. Sehun offered them a seat, a coffee with a small foam animal on top and a piece of cake while Bakehyun readied the buns the customers were waiting for. Each person leaving left a tip behind.

 

"Here you go, madame", the beagle said, handing over a bag full of buns and small pastries. The elderly woman nodded and thanked.

 

Exhausted Baekhyun sank down in the kitchen on a stool. “Thank you so much, Sehun.”

 

“No need to – “

 

“No, honestly, without you this would have been horrible.”

 

Sheepishly the young boy smiled, a little blushing. “It was fun”, he admitted. Sehun was never really able to test his own skills. Minseok always was in charge of making the coffee and somehow the black haired felt bad about it. He never tried to take over the tasks his friend had to do. But this isn’t important to think of now, right?

 

“I never thought you’d be able to do this”, Baekhyun giggled. “You always seemed like a mannequin.”

 

“I’m a barista just like Minseok”, the younger pouted.

 

“Did he teach you?”

 

Sehun nodded. “He pretty much struggled to teach me”, the black haired sighed. “But he never gave up his hopes.”

 

“And it pays off”, the other remarked, getting up from the stool. “Time to bake a cake, will you join me?”

☕☕☕☕☕

“So, what do you say?” Luhan asked with a curious expression.

 

Minseok shuffled his fett and bit down on his lip, playing with his fingers. “I don’t know, Luhan…”

 

“Come on! Just once”, the other begged. “I’ll pay!”

 

The little blond sighed in deafeat, hissing the white flag. “Fine, I’ll go out with you tonight.” A little annoyed the little blond started to brew coffee, readying it for a customer. "When did you plan to meet?" Minseok asked the other who was behind the counter.

 

"Not quite sure." He hummed and looked up, thinking. "What about...8pm? I'll pick you up."

 

"On your small scooter?" Minseok chuckled, filling the coffee in a small white cup and setting it down on a saucer.

 

Luhan grunted. "Very funny."

 

"Though, do I have to dress in formal attire?"

 

"I beg for it!"

 

The little blond sighed. "Fine..."

☕☕☕☕☕

"What do you mean flour the dough?" Sehun questioned loudly.

 

"So it doesn't stick to you hands!" Baekhyun whined desperately. "See, it's all over them already!"

 

"Who knew making a cake would be so hard" the other mumbled with an annoyed expression.

 

Cold fingers laced around his warm hand. He looked behind and saw the beagle standing behind him, barely looking over Sehun's shoulder. "Since it's sticking to your hand already let's just go on", Baekhyun spoke. "Now, press the dough tightly."

 

The younger did and started to knead, the soft dough in both their hands sticking on fingers and palm. Carefully Baekhyun guided Sehun.

 

"Like this, Byunnie?" the black haired asked.

A little surprised by the sudden nickname given to him, the beagle had to laugh, resting his head on the other's shoulder blades and smiling into them. "Yes", he chuckled.

 

After kneading a while Baekhyun gave the signal to stop and Sehun drove his arm over his forehead, pretending to wipe off sweat. "This can actually be pretty annoying", the young boy admitted.

 

"And now imagine to do it every day", the beagle added, cleaning his hands on the sink.

 

"Wash your hands; we have to go on with the filling."

 

"Filling?" Sehun wondered.

 

"Yes, this dough is supposed to be a marzipan roll later on."

 

"I never heard of that. Rolls, yes, but not with marzipan", the younger explained, switching places with the other.

 

"My creation", Baekhyun smiled, getting out a spoon of the drawer. He went over to the fridge and took a bowl with a sticky cream in it. It was soft and fluffy.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Vanilla cream. We're spreading that on the dough later on", Baekhyun explained, setting down the red bowl next to the dough. With the help of Sehun he started to lay out the dough and spread it across the working table. The beagle took the spoon from before and dipped it into the vanilla cream, taking out a huge load and splashing it on the dough, applying it thoroughly.

 

In the corner of his eyes Baekhyun saw slim fingers dipping into the cream. Before Sehun could lead it into his mouth, a small puch came from below and it instead landed on his nose, followed by a loud giggle from his left.

 

“What was that for?” the young boy pouted.

 

The other put down the spoon and turned to his right. “So you don’t eat my cream, obviously”, he chuckled and drove with his index figner over Sehun’s nose. He led it to his mouth and slowly licked it off. Upon seeing that the young boy could only stare and at some point blush.

 

Baekhyun’s tongue drove over his red lips and licked the corners of his mouth clean. “It’s tasty”, he remarked. The beagle looked up to his friend and saw a nearful ashamed face and blushed cheeks. “Is something the matter?”

 

“N-no”, Sehun waved it off. “Everything’s alright.” Strangely, his heart was pounding wildly.

 

“Well, I’ll finish up here. You can go already.” Baekhyun pointed to the clock at the far back. “It’s getting late.”

 

The younger looked behind and eyed the hands displaying it was nearly 7pm. “Time flies, huh?” he remarked. The other hummingly agreed.

 

“Well then, I’ll just…go”, Sehun said, somehow a little nervous. He set foot outside of the kitchen and was close to reaching the door knob, when gentle cold hands laced around his hip.

 

Baekhyun rested his head on the other’s shoulder blades and started to whisper. “I didn’t really thank you.” He pressed tighter. “So this will have to do.” Both their hearts were pounding quickly, cheeks flushing and mouth corners curling up.

 

Gently Sehun patted the hands around his waist. “It does”, he assured. The grip around him loosened and he left the bakery, desiring to come here again, to help his friend.

 

The young boy took on a long walk, but it was alright. The cool air tickling his skin was refreshing and once he looked up he saw the frigid light of the stars tangling above. Sehun thought back to the moment _they_ had, their timeless night on a muddy green bed.

 

He kept his gaze up, having in mind the mending words, hugs and touches, the cold fingers that always gently laced around him, intending no harm. The raging fire surrounding him, only to provide warmth and security. In these cold, but burning hands he was safe and sound.

 

Drunken on his thoughts Sehun opened the door and shut it tightly behind. He fell down on his bed like a feather and took a deep breath of the collar’s scent. The once growing strawberries on his field turned into plump red cherries and pink petals dancing around him.

☕☕☕☕☕

Uncomfortably Minseok moved around in his suit as well as the cushioned chair he sat on. Looking around he made out a bright room with crystals hanging from the ceiling. The tables were covered in a white tablecloth and adorned with rose petals.

“And? Do you like it?” Luhan asked, excited. He took a bite of his roasted steak.

Slowly the other chewed with puffy cheeks and poured it down with a glass of wine. He flooded his insides, so this uncomfortable feeling would go away.

“Yeah, it’s great”, he honestly spoke, prickering in his grilled potatoes.

Minseok really couldn’t focus on anything right now. His mind felt twisted, his stomach was upside down. He didn’t know why he agreed on this and why it is Luhan of all people in front of him. The only thing he’s brought him so far was nothing good.

Was this what the little blond wanted? Was it this what he looked forward to? Was it? Inside he shook with his head blatantly. It wasn’t. This is what he concluded, what he was sure of.

Luhan eyed his love right in front, tilting his own head to the side, hand kept in one pocket. “Hyung? Are you alright?”

Hearing that Minseok’s eyes sprung wide open and he stared into the other’s eyes, a blurry picture flashing right in front of him. For a second his heart skipped a beat, but he was only imagining.

Visibly shaking his head and coming back to his senses he eventually gave an answer. “Yes, yes, I just got some kind of headache”, he dismissed. “Do you come here often?”

The brown haired nodded. “I have been here pretty often.”

“With whom?”

“Past partners.”

“Were they alike?” Minseok raised an eyebrow as he took a bite from the tomatoes.

“What do you mean by that?” Luhan wondered, frowning.

The other waved with his head. “Forget it.” Again he poured down a whole glass of wine to eliminate the weird feeling that creeped up his spine and devoured his insides.

Halfway through the dish, Luhan put a little casket in front of Minseok, who in response looked up in surprise. His gentle fingers pushed it over slowly and opened it. A silver ring with curling ornaments was revealed.

“What is this supposed to be?” the little blond asked, somehow harsh. He couldn’t take the other serious right now.

The brown haired stood up, around the table and took Minseok’s small left hand. He guided the ring onto his finger. “Just a proof of my love”, he whispered, nearing for a kiss. With shakingly stiff lips he got one.

Minseok eyed the ring that was now resting on his finger. It wasn’t sparkling, just reflecting. It wasn’t remarkably beautiful, but pretty and uncommon. Yet this ring wasn’t what the little blond wished to be on his hand or near his hand.

Like a record, several pictures were circling through Minseok’s mind, replaying and replaying. He saw the person dearest to him in the most crucial and happiest moments they both hand. He saw how he picked him up, cared for him and how he did in return. He saw their first time together in _their_ café. He shared everything he had and so did he in return.  This is what Minseok wants. He wants to be with Sehun and no one else.

“It’s too late now, right?” he mumbled, his gaze fixed on the ring.

“What do you mean?” Luhan asked, confused by Minseok’s sudden words.

“It’s all shattered, you know? Everything because I was blinded by the things I wanted”, the little blond explained. He stood up and looked into the other’s dark brown eyes. “Only to realize that what I wanted has always been with me.”

“M-minseok?”

“I just came to the realization, no – I already had realized what you are, but my heart begged to differ.” He neared the other, standing tall on his toes and a fierce glare painting his eyes. “Only to see I have been drifting away from what I needed.”

Luhan packed the other’s shoulders and shook him lightly. “Snap out of it”, he demanded.

“I’m sorry, Luhan”, Minseok huffed. “I didn’t know you would be as bitter as black coffee.”

The little blond got up and loosened his tight tie. The next thing Luhan saw was the other storming out of the restaurant.

He ran as fast as he could, up the hill. His clothes were drenched in the rain flooding from above. Minseok panted heavily, but this way was now one he had to take, no stops, no breaks. The ring on his hand was thrown into the next alley he saw.

Every person in his way was pushed to the side. He didn’t care right now about the people around him. There was only one thing he cared about and he hope he’d be home.

Minseok passed by several street lights, painting his face in an orange dull light. He wildly looked around, shook his head to keep a clear head until he reached a tall standing black door. With a creaking noise he opened it and leaped upstairs. In front of him the last obstacle he had to overcome: his pitiful fear of being rejected.

Hastily he knocked on the wooden door and it didn’t take long for it to be opened. A surprised, but not pleased Sehun stood there, still in the attire given to him by Baekhyun.

“Minseok?” he wondered.

“Sehun, I – I just – Let’s talk, please”, the little blond pleaded, nearly going down on his knees. He couldn’t take the silence around them anymore. He wanted all the laughter, compliments, teases and tears he could get. Everything but this everlasting silence.

Frowning and with a strongly beating heart Sehun let the other in, stepping aside. “You’re all wet”, he remarked. “And what’s the meaning of these clothes?”

“Long story”, Minseok dismissed. “But this isn’t the point of me coming here.”

“What else is it?”

“I have to apologize, Sehun”, the little blond said, quietly. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“But you did and do you know how I felt?” Sehun’s tone rose. “Do you?”

Minseok bit down on his bottom lip and averted his gaze. “I can only imagine, but I don’t know.”

“Let me tell you then”, the other nearly yelled. “A world has been broken down and it was _my_ world.”

“Sehun, I – “

“No, Minseok. Since day 1 I have appreciated every last bit of you, every _fucking_ last bit.” Sehun stepped closer to his putative friend. “I thought I could walk the way _with_ you. And _this_ is what I get? A pile of shards?”

“You’re acting like I have never sacrificed anything”, Minseok lowly talked back.

“I cannot hear you.”

“Do you really think it was easy to take you under my wing?” he asked, yelling. “I have given up _everything_ I had for you, so _you_ can live comfortably, so _you_ can live in this god damn apartment, so _you_ can lead a life that’s still worth it.”

Sehun was taken aback by Minseok’s sudden outbreak. His heart raced quickly and his hands went cold.

“And now _I_ wanted something, have been overwhelmed by feelings”, the little blond continued to yell. “And it turned out to be wrong, because all I had was you.” His voice lowered and became quiter.

“Why didn’t you tell me, hyung?” Sehun questioned, on the verge of tears. “Why didn’t you tell me he’s no good? Why didn’t you tell me what game he is playing?”

With glassy eyes the other looked up, opening and closing his mouth several times. His voice was cracking. “I feared you wouldn’t trust me.”

“How come you think that?” The young boy raised his voice, shaking Minseok’s shoulders. “Why would I not believe you?”

Minseok looked down. “How would it sound that your boyfriend actually likes me? That he is only playing with you? Isn’t it obvious what my intention would seem like?”

Sehun nodded. “You are right”, he agreed. “Yet, I’d rather be saved by you and mad inseatd of our ways split and parted.” His hands on the other’s shoulders gently drove around him, pulling Minseok close. Both started to sob and let their tears fall freely.

The little blond embraced his friend around the waist, grabbing his t-shirt tightly. “I missed you, Sehun.”

“I missed you, too, hyung”, the other sobbed.

“And I missed you calling me that.”

They let loose of each other and looked into their eyes. Both could see the once sparkling they had lost in each other.

To their disappointment, Minseok’s phone buzzed. He took it out and saw the display showing “Luhan”, who now has called for the fifth time.

“What will you do about him?” Sehun asked, uncomfortable seeing the name.

“Simple”, the little blond replied. He swiped to the left, hanging up and the next thing the young boy saw was “contact deleted”. “I don’t need him.”

Again Sehun rested his hands on Minseok’s shoulder, mellowly speaking. “I may not be able to forgive you immediately, but I’m able to love you like I used to.”

“For now, I wish nothing different to happen.”

As time went by, both found each other in the younger’s bed, laying next to each other and facing the dark ceiling. The street lights threw in a dull light.

“I have been thinking a lot, Sehun”, Minseok spoke up. “And came to the conclusion that how I handled things will never be right, but I’ll make sure to never hurt you again.”

“Hurting me means hurting you as well and since I refrain from seeing that, please do”, the other chuckled. “It will take me a lot of time until I’ll come back to the café.”

“I thought so.”

“But for today, let’s forget what was only for this night and handle things the way we used to.”

This being said, Minseok hummed in approval and buried his face inside his friend’s chest, grabbing around his waist tightly. Sehun closed his arms around Minseok and kissed his head, hair tickling his nose a bit. Both closed their eyes and couldn’t let go of the thought of having each other.

Sehun saw himself lying under the cherry tree that had been planted, writing the last chapter of his book along with a cup of sweet milk coffee. At the same time his mind went blank the book fell closed and ended what once was.

Even though it was hard, one day Sehun would be able to be with Minseok again like he always was. Unfortunately this day took its time, but it came.


	9. Christmas Special: Sweet Biscuits and Salty Crackers

The frosty wind tingled around Sehun's soft skin and sent a shiver all around his body. The young boy snuggled into his soft scarf and burried his hands in the coat's pockets. December ran in quicker than Sehun thought it would. One blink with his eyes and suddenly the snowflakes were falling, leaving their icy marks, the frost crept up on windows and left the streets slippery. The young boy sighed as this time broke in again. So many cold days he had to endure, fearing he'd fall right on his pretty face with a double salto, because he desperately looked out for a chance to hold up himself.

In the past few months Sehun had been recovering greatly from the events that made his life a living hell. He's on good terms with Minseok again and texts with him every day, yet he wasn't able to work in the café again and stayed in his boyfriend's bakery. Boyfriend? Oh, yes, Baekhyun. To make it short: some days after Minseok's departure, both of them shared a deep kissed. Lips were locked with each other and a warm flood overthrew them emotionally. Their hearts were pounding strongly, cheeks flushed red. Baekhyun's once so cold body was heated up like it never has been.

Even though it was a very intimate kiss, they left it unspoken for some days. The beagle wasn't sure whether Sehun had already recovered from the incident and the young boy wasn't sure whether he was ready for a new relationship. But quickly it turned out: he was.

Sehun took Baekhyun's icy hand and pulled him a little closer, eyes locked on his. He set his palm on the other's cheek and caressed it with care. "Baekhyun", the young boy said mellowly.

"Y-yes", the beagle stuttered, cheeks flushed crimson red. He never felt such heat flowing through his entire body.

"I think...I love you", Sehun confessed shyly, his eyes still piercing the other's gaze.

Baekhyun was too flustered to even answer, so he brought up the courage and grabbed the young boy's collar tightly and pulled him close. Their lips met for a second time, sharing a soft kiss with great pleasure.

Sehun drove down to Baekhyun's hips and put on a firm grip. The beagle shrieked up a bit as he felt the warm hands finding their place, but he became comfortable with it once he was pulled into a third kiss. The warm sensation the beagle felt was addicting, so he wanted more and didn't let go of Sehun's plump pink lips.

"Is this your answer?" the young boy asked in between, gasping for air.

With a sheepish smile Baekhyun nodded and played with the other's shirt. Sehun chuckled as he eyed his friend's cheerful expression and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

"I-I-I l-love you, too", Baekhyun stuttered, looking up to Sehun. He locked their eyes and for the first time after a while, he saw the sparkle he adored so much. Soft smiles painted their faces and smooth kisses were shared the same day, the same night all over.

"Do you think it'll be alright?" Sehun asked, caring. His face close to the beagle's, lips brushing against each other, sharing a sweet taste for both.

He was towering over Baekhyun, and softly grinded over the other's dick with his own. The beagle's cheeks were rosy pink, he panted as arousal slowly built up inside, dick throbbing and leaking precum. "I'll be fine", he confirmed, a little moaning.

The young boy reached for the lube on the night desk. He took Baekhyun's hand and applied some on it out of the tube. The beagle eyed the liquid a little confused.

"Do it yourself", Sehun ordered, looking from the other's face down to his dick.

With his cheeks heating more the beagle slowly reached forward and circled on the other's tip. The cold lube sent up a spark up Sehun's spine and he arched his back, sitting up. Baekhyun followed behind and wrapped his left arm around his boyfriend's back, his drooping lips brushing over his nipple.

Softly he pierced his nails in the young boy's back and bit down on his nipple. Baekhyun's hand worked its way up and down Sehun's shaft, increasing in speed over time. The black haired moaned lustfully loud, the sensation sent from different spots of his body flew warmly through his veins. His legs were trembling; he could barely keep himself up on his knees. The other's legs below gave him support.

"B-baekhyun!" Sehun moaned vocally. The beagle acted like he didn't hear it and continued to nibble on the other's nipple, his nails piercing deeper. It was paining, but arousing. Baekhyun drove his hand up Sehun's shaft a last time, his fingers leaving Sehun wanting more.

The beagle stood up, positioning his body over Sehun's dick. He lowered down slowly, the young boy's tip gliding over his hole. Carefully he started to sit down, Sehun's length was swallowed in one go, spreading Baekhyun's insides wide open.

He shrieked up, moaning. "This is bigger than I thought."

Sehun laced his arms around his boyfriend's abdomen, pulling him close. His hot breath tingled over Baekhyun's neck, soft kisses placed where it was touched. "Is it better than your toys?" the young boy asked, the other starting to move up and down.

"Much better."

Sehun worked his lips down and left fiery red marks on the other's chest. He bit into the flesh and sucked on it gently, several times. The beagle's chest was covered in pulsing marks, sweat dripped down from his strands.

The young boy neared the other's face again, a sweet taste still lingering on his lips, demanding more. He slowly stole kisses, one after another. The more it was the sweeter it was.

With a careful grip around his boyfriend Sehun leaned forward and Baekhyun fell on the soft sheets, a warm chest pressed on his and the young boy's dick gliding in and out. Slippery noises were heard, but undermined by Baekhyun's loud whining and moaning. Sehun had no mercy and worked his length in and out in a fast pace, hammering against his boyfriend's prostate. The sensual sparks ran through the beagle's whole body, warmth collecting in his shaft.

"I'm close", Sehun huffed, cheeks flushed in a rosy pink.

"Just a...little more", Baekhyun pleaded, his breath lying heavy in the other's neck.

Upon that the young boy thrust forward harder, his boyfriend screaming out loud as the pressure on his prostate increased with each thump. The beagle's walls were clenching tightly around Sehun's dick. His chest rose up high and low quickly, crumbled moans leaving his pink lips.

The black haired drove his hand down and gently grabbed around his boyfriend's dick firmly, moving it up and down. Once Baekhyun felt the other's warm hand touching his length he lifted his legs, drawing back a little because of the now hurting arousal, just like a reflex.

He felt Sehun giving his last thrusts, exhausted panting reaching his ears. The younger bit down on Baekhyun's nipple, nibbling and gave it all an end, unloading inside of him as the other's walls wrapped tightly around. The beagle howled and felt the hot liquid flowing out his hole shortly after as Sehun pulled his dick out, still throbbing.

The younger dropped next to the beagle and eyed him with sparkling eyes. "You have made quite a mess", he remarked.

Baekhyun turned his head, his senses still dense. "Hm?" he wondered. A salty taste ran over his lips.

"Haven't you noticed? You shot up to here even." Sehun drove his thumb over the beagle's lips and licked off the white liquid that stuck to it.

Baekhyun's eyes wandered down his upper body, cheeks flushing red in an embarassment. "For fuck's sake..."

☕☕☕☕☕

Sehun pushed open the glassy door, bells ringing above. Shaking he took off his coat and threw it on the next chair he saw. "It's so cold outside!" he whined loudly, dropping down on another chair. He rubbed his large hands to heat them up.

"I bet, you forgot your gloves again", Baekhyun yelled from behind.

The young boy's eyes wandered down. "No..."

"So you did!"

"I did not!"

"I can literally hear you did!"

"How can you even hear when you cannot even see my hands?" Sehun reasoned.

"Your voice is all I need", the other threw back.

“You are unbelievable!” the young boy pouted, dashing around the corner.

Baekhyun held a pink bowl tightly in his arm and stirred the soft dought carefully with a whisk. The already sweet smell beguiled Sehun’s nose. He took another deep breath to completely inhale the fascinating scent.

“What is this? I have never seen dough smelling that tasty.”

“Ah, it’s a new mixture”, the beagle explained. “I have added vanilla and marzipan to it. Usually you use marzipan as icing, but I tried something new.”

Sehun moved closer and laced his arms around his boyfriend’s hips. “And you completely nailed it”, he said in a soft voice, placing a kiss on Bakehyun’s cheek as he rested his head on his shoulder.

A glowing smile stretched over the beagle’s mouth, small giggles leaving his lips. He leaned back his head to place a small kiss on Sehun’s soft cheek as well. “But you are sweeter than this dough.”

“You are cheesy.”

“Said the one backhugging me whenever he can”, Baekhyun teased, still stiring thoroughly.

Right as Sehun wanted to plant another kiss the bell in the front rang and interrupted his move. Since the beagle was still busy perfecting the dough he went behind the counter and greeted the customer that stepped in. It was a young good looking man and tall even. His skin was as soft as porcelain, reflecting the light and painted in a bronze color. Though he was all pretty, his eyes were tired and his posture rather cramped.

“Welcome”, Sehun said with a light smile, mustering the customer in front.

The young man only nodded back as a response and didn’t spare to speak a single word for a while. He was probably still chossing what he’d get, the black haired thought, but noticed the drifting off gaze the other had.

“Are you alright?” the young boy asked, a little worried.

The customer snapped out of his thoughts and looked up straight, bowing as he apologized to Sehun. “I’m alright, just a little in my thoughts”, he said. “Sorry to steal your time.”

“It’s alright. What may I get you?”

“A strong black coffee. For take out.”

“Of course”, Sehun confirmed, getting behind and roasting the beans with the new coffee machine Baekhyun had bought since the younger always kept complaining to finally get one he can work well with.

The black haired poured it in a paper mug and handed it over as soon as he arrived behind the counter again. “Anything else I can do for you?” Sehun wanted to know, still mustering the young man from head to toe.

The other fiddled with his lips for a mere second and averted his gaze. “Yes”, he eventually said. “There indeed is something. Can you get me a small lemon cake with whipped cream?”

“Oh? People barely pick that one”, the young boy remarked.

“It’s my boyfriend’s and mine anniversary, so I thought I’d treat him”, the customer explained. “He likes these a lot. They are his favorite, I believe.”

“You believe?” Sehun questioned as he opened the display case and stuck the knife into the cake.

“He…couldn’t really tell me much for reasons. So I just assumed it since it’s the only cake I have seen him eat.”

“How long are you in a relationship now?”

“Three years”, the young man answered, a little saddened. “We even live together.”

Sehun placed the lemon cake on a paper plate and shoved it into a small bag, wrapping it tightly without damaging the cake. As he handed it over once again he mustered the customer. He was oddly familiar.

“How come you really know so less about him?” the young boy blurted out, but soon realized it may have been a too private question and bowed. “I’m sorry, I should have been more considerate of my words.”

“No, no, it’s fine”, the young man reassured. “My boyfriend, Kyungsoo, is just a little impulsive, so rather than talk we often fight.”

“Oh?” Sehun thought. He has heard this name somewhere before. Lost in thoughts he went through the folders stored in his archive, also called his forgetful brain, and searched for the name “Kyungsoo” and soon landed a hit.

“You aren’t Jongin by any chance?” the young boy asked.

Surprised as he heard his name, Jongin’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. “Do you know me?”

“Remember the fight over the pullover in the mall?”

The young man put up a little smile, even giggled a little. “Yes, I do.”

“And that time on Jeju Kyungsoo came back saying something along the lines of ‘You won’t believe what happened…’?”

“So you are that boy that he fought over the sweater with and encountered on the door?”

“Exactly”, Sehun confirmed.

Jongin stretched out his free hand and smiled brightly. “Pleased to see you again”, he said in a calm voice. “I’m Kim Jongin, student at the local music college for dance and acting.”

A little flustered by the sudden formal introduction Sehun took the other’s hand and lightly shook it, a small bow following. “Oh Sehun, barista in this bakery and former employee in Minseok’s.”

“The nice café up the road?”

“Yes.”

“Since you have asked me something rather personal, may I ask you something as well?”

“Go ahead”, the young boy agreed, propping up on his arms.

“Why did you change working places?” Jongin curiously asked. “Minseok’s is a very neat place.”

Sehun gulped a little bit and was discomforted hearing this question, but he immediately reminded himself everything was in its place again and his trembling, cold fingers stopped to move, heating up again. His pale face was seen for a short time, but filled with color again with a blink of the eye.

“There have been some difficulties with Minseok, my best friend”, the younger explained. “Hence I preferred to stay here with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? This lonely bean?”

The younger hearably snorted as he heard that. “Yes”, he laughed. “Do you know him?”

“I come here often, so I know a few things.”

Speaking of the devil, Baekhyun came around the corner and stood next to Sehun, eyeing the customer. “Someone has mentioned me, I sensed it.”

Both Sehun and Jongin gulped, eyeing the samller with wide eyes. “N-no”, the men said in resonance.

“We really haven’t!” Jongin underlined. “I have to go now, it was nice to see you, Sehun!”

The customer ran out, overwhelmed by the pressing atmosphere that was summoned by Baekhyun. He couldn’t deal with it well.

“You know him?” the bealge asked.

“An old friend, I’d say”, the younger answered, a small smile painting his face. “I’m wondering how his life looks like.”

☕☕☕☕☕

Jongin went up the stair with slow steps, discussing whether to go back in or not. The coffee he had got was swallowed down in one go and the mug disposed in the next alley he saw, lemon cake still in the tightly wrapped bag in his hand.

With a pressed chest and a deep sigh he opened the door and entered the flat which lead to the living room. The young man went a room further and placed down what he had bought.

“Kyungsoo, I’m home!” he yelled through the whole flat, singlaizing they could now eat breakfast together. He hoped that the small package in his jacket’s left pocket could better some things here and there, but he was so wrong.

With arms crossed over his chest and a serious, unpleased expression Kyungsoo leaned on the door frame with his shoulder. “Where have you been?”

“I went to the bakery down the road”, Jongin answered, his heart beat raging. He knew they were about to explode once again.

“Are you sure? Or did you meet this slut?” the smaller one questioned. The calm voice he had drove the other crazy.

“Don’t call him that! He’s a friend, Kyungsoo.”

“Are you certain about that?” The black haired held up a phone. “There are hearts everywhere here, so what does this mean?”

“Did you even _read_ what the texts say?” Jongin scolded. “When you go through my chats, at least do it thoroughly!”

“I do not care about the text”, Kyungsoo said, voice a little raised. He dropped the phone he had a light grip on. “That there are hearts is, for a fact, signifying that there must be more.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo”, the young man said, nearing the other and standing in front of him face to face. “It does. We don’t have a normal relationship, because we are best friends. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Merely. It just leads me to think you are cheating.”

Jongin’s eye twitched and his stomach twisted by a 180 degress. He was mad, the fiery rage in his veins boiling. He grabbed the younger by his collar and pushed him back a little.

“ _Why_ do you always have to be so jealous?” he yelled. “ _Why_ can’t you accept the people around me? _Why_ do you always have to cause trouble wherever you are? _Why, Kyungsoo?”_

Kyungsoo was taken aback by his boyfriend’s outbreak. Flustered he went past him, fleeing into the kitchen and turning on the faucet.

“What now? Have I hit a weak spot? That’s so typical of you to turn away.”

“Typical?” the smaller one asked, turning around with clenching fists. “It’s typical for _you_ to always yell like this and not stop to attack.” Kyungsoo’s loud voice rang heavy in Jongin’s ears and he pleaded for it to just stop, but his mind was over his heart, led by anger.

“Oh, now _I’m_ at fault, of course”, the taller one yelled back. “Of course it’s me, who else? Because _you_ , the princess, have never done anything wrong.”

“When did I say that?” the other shouted, closing the distance between the two.

“So why do you act like this?”

“I…”

“You?”

“I don’t fucking know, Jongin”, Kyungsoo roared, grabbing the paper bag on the table. He threw it after Jongin, but missed. The soggy paper left a wet noise and smeared down the lemon cake as it fell.

Seeing that the young man had enough, kicking one of the chairs around the table and leaving with the car keys in his hand. The door behind him was slammed shut and accompanied by “Thank you for that, Kyungsoo.”

The young man hurried into his car and right as he started the engine and pressed the gas pedal his boyfriend could jump in last second. He couldn’t believe what he saw and demanded the younger to leave once he stops, but Kyungsoo insisted on staying.

“Why are you even following me? You don’t even care about today!” Jongin yelled, gas pedal pressed down to its fullest. He rushed through the streets of Seoul.

“What do you mean, huh?” the other shouted back. “If it wasn’t for you always running away and lying we wouldn’t even be in this situation!”

“If it wasn’t for you being a jealous prick and causing trouble where you set foot in we wouldn’t be here!”

“I hate you, Kim Jongin”, Kyungsoo yelled, ruffling through his short hair.

“And I hate you, Do Kyungsoo”, the young man screamed ragingly, hitting the steering wheel with both his hands and fixing a furios gaze on his boyfriend.

He had enough. His veins were boiling, his heart skipping beats. Heat was overwhelming him whenever he looked at Kyungsoo, whenever he opened his mouth. He tried everything to better their situation, but Kyungsoo let him down each time. He caused trouble and messed with the wrong people, argued non stop and stabbed Jongin with his jealousy. The young man seriously couldn’t take it anymore. It was draining.

The black haired shrieked up with widened eyes as he saw a truck just in front, directly coming at them. He eyed the surroundings outside of the window and noticed they were on the wrong lane. The loud honking coming from outside wasn’t catched by Jongin’s ears at all. Kyungsoo started to punch the other, trying to notify him of their situation, but his last shouts were unheard and darkness overwhelmed both their vision.

Baekhyun looked up as he heard a woman scream, mustering the road outside of his shop. A truck and a small car have crashed just some meters in front. The driver was tangling out of the open door, held in place by his seatbelt.

“Oh my god”, Sehun’s voice rang. He put down the sponge in his right on the table he was cleaning and observed the car he could see through the big windows of the bakery. “Baekhyun we have to help!”

The beagle panicked as he snapped out of staring at the accident. His hand reached for the next phone he found and unlocked it to dial an ambulance. The young boy in the meantime ran outside to the hurt people.

“Jongin?” he wondered, quickly undoing his seatbelt. He caught him in his arms and lied him down. Blood flew down his head and dripped down on his jacket and shirt. A small puddle quickly gathered as he was laid down.

The young man heard a muffled voice yelling at him. “Jo…gi…you...ka? Jon…!”

He could barely respond, but brought out a silent word. “Car”, he said. Jongin tried to move his finger to point, but he was unable to. His limbs felt numb, deattached. He could just lie and try to listen.

“Thank god, you are alive”, the blackhaired said, relieved.

Sehun took off his apron and used it to stop the blood from flowing out. He put it around Jongin’s head tightly and carefully positioned him near the sidewalk. The young boy went back to the car and look inside from the diver’s seat, spotting a smaller person completely covered in thick red blood. The airbag didn’t open on his side.

He went around and tried to pull open the car’s door, but it was tightly engaged. Sehun opened the door behind instead and kneeled on the backseats. He uncomfortably reached forward and lowered the seat Kyungsoo was on. The black haired shoved his hands under the other’s armpit and laced them together around his chest, pulling him out of the car. He immediately put him down carefully.

The younger soon realized it was a familiar face he got greeted by. It was the little devilish person he encountered in the mall and on Jeju, but now he looked rather peaceful. Too peaceful in Sehun’s opinion.

Since he had binded his apron around Jongin’s head, the young boy took off his t-shirt to clean the black haired’s face and to stop the bleeding coming from Kyungsoo’s head. The younger looked far worse than his boyfriend.

Sehun put his finger on the black haired’s neck. “He’s alive”, he said in relieve.

The young boy felt something beign placed on his shoulders. As he turned around he spotted Baekhyun putting his jacket around him. “You’ll catch a cold, idiot.”

“Thank you”, Sehun smiled and put on the jacket he had been given, buttoning it up tightly. “It has its advantages that you always buy wider clothes.”

Soon the ambulance arrived and took the couple with them. The young boy pleaded to be allowed to drive with them with Baekhyun and after some negotiation and a little lying here and there he got permission.

While Jongin only had a wound on his head and a concussion, Kyungsoo was severely injured. Two ribs of his were shattered and nearly piercing through his lungs, causing inner bleeding. He was taken into surgery. His condition was critical.

The light above went green and Jongin immediately stood up straight. A woman in a blue shirt and mask came towards him. Expectantly the young man looked into her eyes. He was begging for Kyungsoo to be alright.

“How did the surgery go, ma’am?” he asked worriedly.

“It was a great success, don’t worry.” Jongin’s heart became light and he sighed in relieve as he heard the words. “It now depends on the patient how things go. Be there for him.” With these words the woman went to wash her hands and change back to normal working attire.

“Did you hear that, Jongin?” Sehun said, lacing a hand around the young man’s waist. “He’s alright.”

Warm tears flew down Jongin’s cheeks. Rather than answering the only thing he could do was to embrace the young boy in a hug and just let out how glad he was to have received the words of confirmation. He loudly sobbed as his brain reenacted what happened the last weeks. All the fights they had, how much he couldn’t stand Kyungsoo and most importantly, the words they said right before the crash. Thousand swords were piercing Jongin’s heart. He was sorry, so sorry he couldn’t even speak.

Baekhyun joined in on the hug and all three held each other tightly. “It’s alright”, he said. “Let it out. We’re here.”

☕☕☕☕☕

The stormy cold wind went through the dark night and howled as it came through the gaps between the windows. Jongin looked through the glass on the door and held the knob tightly. He eyed his boyfriend lying on the white sheets, sleeping without any motion.

“Go in”, Sehun insisted, pushing the young man a little forward. “He’ll be glad to hear you.”

Jongin bit down on his lips, fiddling with them. After what happened he didn’t dare to go in, but this longing feeling inside of his chest drew him in and he entered the room quietly, nearing his boyfriend.

“Hey, little devil”, he said, brushing over Kyungsoo’s cheek with his thumb and placing a kiss on his forehead. “I hope you can hear me.”

Nothing came back from Kyungsoo, only the small breaths he took. He was caught in sleep until his body recovered. The young man pulled a stool from the side and sat down on it, leaning on the bed. He took his boyfriend’s hand and laced their fingers together, tightly grabbing.

“I’m so sorry for what happened, Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean to tell you I hate you. I love you and only you.” His voice broke a little, but he maintained his focus. The small tears flowing over his cheeks wiped away quickly.

“Remember when we first met?” Jongin asked, caressing the other’s hand. “It was today 3 years ago, 25th December in 2013. You were a little brat, the son of my mother’s friend.”

The young man giggled a little as he pictured the young Kyungsoo, only 15 years old and long black hair thrown just over his eyebrows. His bad eyesight already gave him problems, so he didn’t need any hair there as well.

“I was 17, merely older than you and just as inexperience. That day, something about you enchanted me. And it still does.” Jongin paused for a moment, sniffling. “Even though you are the most jealous, pugnacious and nerve-wrecking person I have ever met, your warm heart drew me in that night.”

He remembered how, despite meeting for the first time, they bot shared their first kiss ever with each other. Kyungsoo is not the type to give himself to someone that quickly, but for Jongin he’d walk through fire, give up his limbs, eyes, voice, just to ensure his safety. And these feelings didn’t change, even with his problematic thinking.

“We even spent new years together and I was the happiest person alive”, Jongin admitted, his eyes still glassy. “And I regretted nothing. Not even as I realized we only fight. Nonetheless I wanted to move in together with you, to spend my birthdays just with you, to devote the last bit of time I have left just to you.”

The young man once again wiped away the big pearly tears that were flowing down his face. “Even when you shouted at me and I couldn’t stand seeing or hearing you, I still pulled you close at night, because you are scared of the dark.”

“And today, after 3 years, even though we only had fights and arguments throughout the month”, Jongin said, taking a deep breath. “I wanted to propose to you.”

He reached for the casket, still in his jacket despite the crash. The young man opened it and took out the ring that was adorned with a glowing sapphire. Jongin put it on Kyungsoo’s finger and kissed the stone. “I wanted to celebrate it with a piece of lemon cake, but you unfortunately threw it after me”, he explained. “But let’s catch up on that, will we, Kyungsoo?”

As the young man looked up again he saw his boyfriend’s eyes opened by a little, tears streaming down his puffy cheeks. He couldn’t believe his eyes and hit his own cheek lightly, but Kyungsoo tightly grabbing his hand was enough confirmation this wasn’t a dream. Jongin jumped up and pulled his boyfriend into a hug carefully.

“I’m so sorry, Jongin”, the younger sobbed. “I don’t know what to do to make up for the things I have done.”

“No, no”, the young man talked back. “Don’t apologize. You won’t have to do anything. Stay as you are.”

“Jongin, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m, too, Kyungsoo.” Jongin placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s neck. “Just answer to my proposal.”

“Of course I say yes, idiot”, the black haired light scolded, stinging the other’s sides with his fingers.

The young man shrieked up a little, but kept Kyungsoo in his arms nonetheless. “That’s the Kyungsoo I know.”

“I love you, Kim Jongin.”

“I love you, too, Do Kyungsoo. Let’s start to work on ourselves.”

“Yes”, Kyungsoo agreed. Jongin planted a kiss on his lips and smiled brightly.

“They remind me of something”, Sehun spoke up, eyeing the couple inside.

Baekhyun looked up to the taller one and tilted his head to the side. “And what?”

“You’ll see”, Sehun said, dismissing any further questions. He turned the knob around and entered Kyungsoo’s room. The young man and the black haired threw their gazes on the young boy who came closer to the bed.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Kyungsoo spit.

“I knew you’d react like that”, Sehun chuckled. “I’ll be gone in a moment anyways.”

“He literally saved you, honey”, Jongin explained.

“He did what?”

“Sehun pulled you out of the car. Else your lungs would be holed.”

Hearing that the black haired widened his eyes and mustered the other who was standing right next to Jongin now. “Is that true?” the younger asked surprisedly.

“Not to brag, but yes”, the young boy confirmed. “I even had to pull you from the front to the back seat. I’m really glad it didn’t harm you.”

Kyungsoo averted his gaze and nibbled on his lips, looking down on the white sheets and his still held hand. He had just agreed on something and probably should start now.

“Let’s start anew”, he said, stretching out his arm. “Do Kyungsoo, majoring in singing, composing and acting. I’m in my first year.”

With a small smirk Sehun returned the handshake. “Oh Sehun, barista at Minseok’s.”

Jongin’s head shot up as he heard what the young boy just said. “What did you just say?” he wondered, jaw dropped open a little.

“I’m returning”, Sehun simply said. “I have to admit, as I saw you two, I knew I’m ready to get back to one of the most important people in my life.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Kyungsoo questioned. “Get moving!”

“He’s right”, the young man agreed. “Go and make someone happy.”

“And yourself.”

“Exactly.”

The young boy nodded and thanked for the encouraging words. He bid goodbye to the couple for the first time, knowing they’ll definitely meet again. Once Sehun stepped out of the door he laced his and Bakehyun’s fingers together and kissed him unexpectedly, flustering the beagle a little. 

“That was surprising”, he remarked.

“I just love you”, the younger giggled. “Let’s get going.”

“Where?”

“As I said, you’ll see.”

☕☕☕☕☕

Minseok was cleaning the last tables when he was about to close the café. Usually there wouldn’t any customers come to grab a coffee or some cake at this hour. He turned off the coffee machine and was ready to go change into a normal outfit as the doorbell above rang. A tall and small person, their hands intertwined, stepped in and directly looked at the small blond.

“This is a _joke_ ”, Minseok happily yelled, a smile stretching from one end to the other. He sprinted around the counter and got greeted by open arms.

“It’s not”, Sehun said, embracing his best friend in a hug.

The small blond wrapped his arms around the other’s body tightly, wgging from right to left. “I missed you, Sehun.”

“I missed you, too, Hyung.”

Minseok looked up to the taller one and booped his nose. Sehun could only chuckle as he saw his best friend being as cute as he used to be.

“What makes you come here?” he asked.

“I’m returning.”

The smaller was struck down. Did he hear correctly? His heart started to beat fast, warmth flowing right through his cheeks and small hands. Minseok’s stomach felt like exploding in confetti. “Really?” he asked, smiling brightly. “Like, you are serious?”

“See it as your Christmas present” Sehun joked, arms still wrapped around his best friend tightly. “Baekhyun is okay with it as well, so no need to worry.”

“Eeyup!” the beagle confirmed.

“This is the best I could ever receive”, Minseok said with glassy eyes, a little sobbing. “I have no present for you though.”

“Just…hug me and promise me to do things like we always did.”

“Of course, Sehun.”

“Thank you, Hyung.”

“Hey, uhm, I’m here, too, just saying”, Baekhyun remarked, but was immediately pulled into a group hug.

“Just shut your mouth”, Minseok joked, tickling the other a little.

And as soon as they looked up, they saw the first snow flakes softly falling on the world this week. They danced around, whirled up by the wind and melted as they touched heat.  The group’s arms were wrapped around each other’s waist and together they watched the streets being covered in white again.

“Merry Christmas”, the trio said in unity, giggling as they realized how well they harmonized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for sticking with this story til the end!


	10. [Oneshot] Sour Taste, Soft Touch

Yawning Minseok shuffled through the corridor with tired eyes and heavy eyebags. He had just woken up in the middle of the night, feeling that his throat has dried out. His unwary hands reached for the jug full of sparkling water. The blonde messily poured it into a glass he swept out of the cabinet above him.

As his plump lips latched onto the cold glass faint noises rang in his ears. The small man put down the glass and frowned, looking around in the dark kitchen. The only light came from outside and reflected on the tiled floor. On his toes he went back into the corridor and noticed the noises become louder. Through closer listening he could tell it was a loud sobbing.

Lightly he knocked on the bathroom door, as the room seemed to be the source of the quiet weeping. “Sehun?” Minseok called for his best friend. “Are you alright?”

Silence followed after, the younger on the other side too busy with focusing on breathing steadily. He wiped away his tears and answered with a shaking voice. “Not…really” he confessed.

“Can I come in?”

Even though he gnawed on his lips for a moment Sehun didn’t hesitate to approve of the other entering. With reddened and swollen eyes the black haired looked up to the smaller, the younger dressed just in short pants and shirt. The coldness of the tiles was lying strongly on Sehun’s legs and feet.

Carefully Minseok sat down close to his best friend, keeping a small distance to assure he’s not invading the other’s private space he might need right now. Nonetheless, his heart urged him to hold Sehun close and provide a place of safety for him.

“Did something happen?” the older asked mellowly.

The other’s answer was an unsure shrug.

“Don’t you want to tell me what happened?” Slowly and unnoticeably he shuffled closer to the black haired.

The young boy paused slightly, trying to suppress his tears. “I – “, he stuttered. “I dreamt really badly, Hyung. Really, really badly.”

Sehun buried his face in his knees again and let out a loud sob, almost a whine – a cry for help.

“What did you dream?” Minseok’s eyes were widened, knowing how his best friend felt about dreaming badly. The dream he once had didn’t leave him to this day.

The black haired’s voice went quiet, very quiet. “About _him_.”

“Oh no…no, no, no.” Minseok hastily shook his head and extended his arms to pull the other closer, embracing him tightly in a hug. The younger clenched onto the soft fabric of his best friend and let free of his emotions; they were all flowing out.

The smaller held Sehun as tight as he could and wagged from left to right. “He is not there anymore, Sehun. I made sure of it”, Minseok assured the young boy. “I will protect you.”

“Do you want something to drink?”

A shaking head rubbed against his chest.

“Do you want to get back to bed?”

Again a shaking head.

So they both spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, small whispers of “I love you” into each other’s ears and sleeping in on the cold, tiled bathroom floor only to wake up still wrapped in the hold of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going on for a while already, but I'll upload the chapters bit by bit. I will first edit them again, so you can fully enjoy the story. I hope you like the first chapter so far! This one will also be the shortest.


End file.
